Chasseuse de Vampires
by Darky Angel
Summary: UA:1977 Hermione Granger disparait dans des conditions qui restent mystérieuses. 20 ans plus tard, une Chasseuse de Vampires fait une entrée spectaculaire dans la grande salle lors de la répartition. Qui est-elle? Pourquoi ses initiales sont-ils H.G?
1. Le Serpent et la Lionne

**Bonjour à tous, et à toutes. Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic. j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira.**

**C'est un UA. Dans cette fic, Hermione fait ses études en 1977, et non à la même époque qu'Harry, Ron &compagnie. Vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi elle étudie à cette époque. Elle n'a pas remonté le temps, mais pour les besoins de cette fic, j'ai décidé qu'elle ferait ses études en 1977.

* * *

**

**Disclamer: Aucun des personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sans qui nous ne serions pas là à écrire des fics sur ses persos.**

**Un gros merci à Auclerc pour avoir prit la peine de corriger ce premier chap.

* * *

**

**_Chap1: Le Serpent et la Lionne

* * *

_**

Poudlard 1977

La nuit, quelque part dans le château ou plus exactement dans la salle sur demande. Un feu crépitant allégrement dans la cheminée. Face au feu, un canapé en cuir vert, d'apparence très riche, et confortablement installées sur ce canapé, deux personnes blotties l'une contre l'autre, les jambes recouvertes par une épaisse couverture de couleur rouge.

Le jeune homme confortablement installé sur le canapé n'avait pas plus de 17ans. Il était brun, très brun. En fait, il avait les cheveux noirs, lui tombant sur les épaules, d'apparence frêle. Les yeux noirs dans lesquels brillaient une flamme. Cette flamme si particulière aux personnes amoureuses. Ce jeune homme avait également le nez un peu crochu. Ce qui lui valait souvent de désagréables plaisanteries de la part des autres étudiants. Plus particulièrement de la part d'un groupe de quatre individus, appartenant à la maison Gryffondor, qui n'étaient nul autres que les Maraudeurs. Le jeune homme était habillé tout de noir et sur le dossier d'un fauteuil voisin se trouvait sa robe de sorcier sur laquelle on pouvait voir l'écusson qui montrait son appartenance à l'une des quatre maisons. Sur le sien qui était de couleur vert y figurait un serpent argent, montrant son appartenance à la maison Serpentard.

Dans ses bras était blottie une jeune fille. Une très jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, ébouriffés, qui avaient tendance à ne pas vouloir se laisser discipliner. Il serait plus juste de dire que ses cheveux ressemblaient plus à une tignasse qu'à autre chose. Mais ce détail n'avait pas l'air de déranger la jeune fille, et encore moins le jeune homme. Elle avait également de grands yeux chocolat dans lesquels outre la flamme semblable à celle du jeune homme, on y lisait également une soif d'apprentissage. La jeune fille portait l'uniforme réglementaire de l'école. À savoir une jupe plissée grise qui lui tombait aux genoux, un chemisier blanc dont la cravate rouge et or assortie était en ce moment à moitié détachée, des bas gris et enfin des souliers. Elle aussi avait abandonné sa robe de sorcière sur le fauteuil voisin où se trouvait déjà celle de son compagnon. La seule différence notable entre les deux robes de sorciers résidait dans le fait que contrairement à celle du jeune homme, son écusson arborait une couleur or sur lequel y figurait un lion rouge, montrant son appartenance à la maison Gryffondor.

Les deux amoureux restèrent encore de longues minutes sans parler, à regarder le feu se consumer lentement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. En réalité, chacun réfléchissait silencieusement aux récents évènements qui ébranlaient le monde sorcier. Un sorcier adepte de la magie noire, répondant au nom de Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant. Il commençait à se faire craindre par les sorciers depuis qu'il avait dévoilé son but: purifier le monde sorcier en tuant tous les _'Sangs-de-Bourbe'_ comme il les appelait en parlant des sorciers d'ascendance moldue. Puis ensuite, il s'occuperait du cas des _'Sangs Impurs'_ en parlant de ceux qui ne sont pas issus de parents sorciers aux _'Sang Pur'_. Cela pour préserver la race des '_Sangs Purs_' qui selon lui était les seuls à avoir le droit d'apprendre la magie.

Penser à cela, fit frissonner la jeune fille qui depuis le matin en lisant dans la gazette du sorcier qu'une sorcière d'ascendance moldue avait été retrouvée sans vie chez elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un très mauvais pressentiment.

Le jeune homme en sentant la jeune fille frissonner contre lui, sorti de ses sombres pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ? »

« J'ai peur Severus. Peur pour moi, pour toi, pour nous. Tu vas me quitter, je le sens. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermy. Il est hors de question que je te quitte! »

« Je sais, pourtant d'une façon ou d'une autre tu le feras. À cause de ce sorcier qui gagne en puissance. Tu sais aussi bien que moi quels sont ses plans: s'en prendre d'abord aux enfants de moldus comme moi. Il nous tuera sans exception. Nous serons alors séparés à cause de ce que je suis. Une sale _Sang-de-Bourbe_!» S'exclama-t-elle rageusement.

« Je t'interdis de dire une telle chose tu m'entends! Tu es absolument tout sauf cela. Je te protégerais de ce sorcier. Je gage que quelqu'un l'arrêtera avant qu'il ne parvienne à ses fins. »

« Severus je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. Qu'arrivera-t-il si personne ne parvient à l'arrêter? De plus il n'agit pas seul. Tu as comme moi entendu qu'il recrutait des fidèles. Ses '**mangemorts'** comme il les appelle. J'ai peur pour toi Severus, parce que je sais que tes parents ont l'air de l'apprécier, qu'ils sont adeptes de la magie noire et qu'ils tentent de t'influencer. J'ai peur qu'ils y parviennent et que malgré toi, tu te retrouves enrôlé dans ses plans… » sanglota-t-elle toujours blottie dans ses bras.

« Je le sais malheureusement. C'est pour ça que j'ai hâte que cette année se termine. Comme ça je partirais loin d'eux pour être à tes côtés. Ensemble nous construirons notre avenir. »

« Severus, promets-moi une chose »

« Tout ce que tu voudras ma belle »

« Promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu te battras pour ne pas les rejoindre. Méfis-toi de Malfoy. Il a l'air de bien te connaître. Il saurait facilement te manipuler et te convertir à leur cause. Méfis-toi également de Black, Bellatrix Black. Cette fille n'a aucun cœur. Elle est prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Ne te laisse pas faire Severus. Révolte-toi s'il le faut, mais je t'en supplie ne les laissent pas t'influencer dans tes choix. »

« Je te le promets ma douce. Toi et moi c'est pour l'éternité. Personne ne nous séparera. Imagine-toi que dans 10 ans, nous serons mariés, nous aurons des enfants que nous confirons à tes parents lorsque je te suivrais dans tes expéditions. »

La jeune fille oublia instantanément ses sombres pressentiments pour s'enflammer au sujet de ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard.

« C'est tout à fait exact. Nous parcourrons le monde. Je serais une chasseuse hors pair. Les vampires et loups-garous me craindront. Je tuerais ceux qui tenteront de faire le mal et, aiderais du mieux que le peux ceux qui n'aspirent pas du tout à faire le mal. Ceux qui outrent le fait qu'ils ne soient pas comme les autres, ne rêvent que d'une vie tranquille. Un peu comme R… » mais elle s'interrompit soudain évitant de justesse de dévoiler le nom de Remus Lupin, étudiant en 7ème année à Gryffondor, mais également Lycanthrope.

« Un peu comme qui ? »

« Personne. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

« Hum… Tu ne parlerais pas de Remus Lupin par hasard ? »

« … Alors… tu sais ? »

« Oui, je le sais parce que ses charmants amis m'ont un soir entraîné dehors, et je me suis rapidement retrouvé face à face avec un loup-garou qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête: s'offrir un bon repas. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que j'y passe. C'est cet imbécile de James Potter, qui est arrivé à temps pour me sortir de là » énonça-t-il d'une voix dure, tandis que tout son corps s'était raidi à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

« Je suis désolée Severus, je ne savais pas. J'imagine que c'était une stupide idée de Sirius Black ? »

Severus hocha simplement la tête en guise d'affirmation.

« Venant de lui ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais ne leur en tient pas trop rigueur. Ils sont jeunes et font des bêtises. Je sais que tu ne les apprécies pas, mais je te demande de ne rien dire sur la condition de Remus. Fais le pour moi Severus. Tu sais c'est quelqu'un de très bien en dépit de son handicap. »

« Pour toi je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas. Tu le sais bien. Mais dis-moi ma puce, toi, comment l'as-tu su? Il ne t'a pas… »

« Non, non pas du tout. Disons qu'un jour j'étais à la bibliothèque en train de faire mes devoirs. Et puis Remus est entré. Discrètement, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas que l'on remarque sa présence. Il s'est glissé entre les rayons jusqu'à celle sur les loups-garous. Au bout de deux heures, alors que je venais de terminer mes devoirs, en sortant de la bibliothèque, je suis passée devant le rayon où il était. Il paraissait absorbé dans ses recherches. Je lui ai alors demandé ce qu'il cherchait. Il fut très surpris de me voir là. Mais en même temps il paraissait gêné, mal à l'aise. Il avait bien tenté de cacher les livres pour que je n'en voie pas les titres, mais il n'a pas été assez rapide. J'ai eu le temps de voir que l'un des livres était _Comment calmer un loup-garou lors de sa transformation_. Il m'a dit que c'était pour un devoir de DCFM. Ça m'a intrigué sachant que le soir même tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais aucun devoir qui portait sur ce sujet. J'ai donc mené ma propre enquête. C'est le soir de la pleine lune que j'ai eu confirmation de ce que je pensais. »

« Que veux-tu dire par-là ? »

« C'était juste après t'avoir quitté, j'allais remonter dans mon dortoir quand j'ai entendu des bruits de voix. Il y en avait trois… »

_**Début du flash back**_

… _Hermione allait remonter dans son dortoir, quand au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit très distinctement des éclats de voix étouffées. Il y en avait trois en tout. La jeune fille se cacha derrière une statue pour ne pas être vue. Les trois personnes parlaient de Lupin. C'est à ce moment qu'elle les reconnut. Ils s'agissaient de James Potter, Sirius Black, et Peter Pettigrow. La jeune sorcière les suivis discrètement pour savoir où ils se rendaient._

_Mais là, tout se précipita._

_Les quatre adolescents entendirent très distinctement un cri de pure terreur provenant du parc._

_Les trois garçons se précipitèrent dehors, la jeune fille sur leurs talons, mais par chance ils ne s'aperçurent même pas de sa présence. _

_Dehors, dans le parc du château, un élève de deuxième année de Poufsouffle se trouvait face à un loup-garou, tous crocs dehors, prêt à lui sauter dessus._

_Mais des trois autres adolescents qui pourtant quelques instants auparavant étaient encore là, plus aucune trace. À croire qu'ils s'étaient volatilisés._

_La jeune fille ne savait ce qui était advenu d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'un gros chien noir et un cerf apparaissent à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Ils chargèrent aussitôt le loup-garou, en essayant de l'éloigner du jeune élève. Mais rien à faire. _

_De son côté, Hermione n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Elle se mit à découvert, puis lança très rapidement un sort de protection sur l'élève qui terrorisé ne pouvait faire le moindre geste._

_Elle attira ensuite l'attention du loup-garou sur elle. Elle n'eut pas peur une seule seconde. Le loup-garou abandonna sa victime pour charger la courageuse Gryffondor._

_Seulement quelque chose d'extraordinaire, d'inexplicable se produisit lorsque le loup-garou ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de la jeune sorcière. Le loup-garou comme s'arrêta soudainement en la regardant gentiment, comme si une force supérieure le lui avait ordonné. Dans les yeux de l'animal, on y voyait une sorte de crainte mêlée à un respect que qu'Hermione ne comprit pas. _

_« Pars, maintenant. C'est un ordre, je t'ordonne de partir sans faire le moindre mal à qui que se soit » lui ordonna-t-elle._

_Le loup-garou lui obéit alors dans la plus grande obéissance, sans le moindre geste de résistance, même infime fut-il._

_Pendant quelques secondes, Hermione resta là, hébétée par ce qui venait tout juste de se produire. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Un loup-garou qui n'attentait pas à sa personne, et qui se surcroît lui obéissait sans ciller. Elle resta là quelques secondes supplémentaires à essayer d'expliquer sans y parvenir ce dont elle avait été le témoin. _

_Ce fut l'élève, qui en balbutiant des paroles incompréhensives la ramena à la réalité. Elle reprit très rapidement ses esprits. Elle jeta un sort d'oubliette à l'élève pour effacer les derniers évènements dont il avait été le témoin. Elle inventa ensuite une histoire plausible pour justifier leur présence dans le parc, à cette heure aussi tardive. Histoire que l'élève cru sans la moindre difficulté._

_**Fin du flash back**_

« … C'est là que j'ai compris pour Remus. Depuis cette fameuse soirée, Remus et moi sommes amis, et ses amis ne me cherchent pas de noises. »

« Encore heureux qu'ils ne cherchent pas à t'embêter. Autrement c'est à moi qu'ils auront affaire! » S'exclama-t-il vivement.

Hermione sourit tendrement à l'entendre parler ainsi. Malgré le fait qu'il ne donne pas l'image de quelqu'un recherchant la compagnie des autres, Hermione avait réussi à capturer son cœur. Elle avait découvert un jeune homme sensible, protecteur, aimant. Ce qui l'inquiétait un peu en revanche, c'était le fait qu'il soit facilement influençable. Mais malgré cela, elle l'aimait.

Doucement, elle se détacha de lui pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la caler plus confortablement contre lui. Automatiquement elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs lèvres se joignirent en un doux et long baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Hermione enfoui sa tête au creux du cou de Severus tout en le lovant tout contre lui.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Severus la remit debout, un sourire aux lèvres. La prenant par la main, il l'entraîna au centre de la pièce.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'étonna la jeune fille.

« Comment crois-tu pouvoir devenir à bout des vampires, loups-garous et autres créatures de la nuit si tu ne t'entraîne pas ? » Sourit-il.

Il la laissa au milieu de la pièce, le temps d'aller à sa robe de sorcier. De la poche, il en sortit sa baguette ainsi que d'autres objets miniatures. Grâce au sort approprié il leur redonna leur taille normale. Il s'agissait en fait de deux épées souples, simples, accompagnées de quatre poignards.

Il rejoignit Hermione au centre, lui tendit une épée et deux poignards.

Pendant plus d'une heure, il entraîna sa partenaire qui avait déjà un très bon jeu, dû aux nombreuses heures passées à l'entraînement.

Elle évitait en souplesse ou, les paraient admirablement bien. Ses attaques étaient extrêmement bien planifiées, compliquées parfois. Elle était un adversaire redoutable pour qui se retrouverai à devoir l'affronter.

Son jeu était bien plus impressionnant lorsqu'elle se servait des poignards. Elle pouvait, seulement armée de ses deux poignards supprimer sans aucune difficulté apparente l'épée de son adversaire. Cela en faisant preuve d'enchaînements rapides, complexes, violents parfois. Elle n'avait aucune difficulté pour étudier le jeu de son adversaire, ce qui en plus de sa dextérité, lui permettait de prévoir les coups à l'avance.

Comme en cet instant. Elle venait d'échanger son épée contre ses poignards alors que Severus lui conservait son épée. Il attaqua par en dessous mais rapidement son coup fut arrêté par la lame du poignard. Rapidement il parvint à dégager son épée, prêt à frapper de nouveau. Cette fois-ci se fut par au-dessus qu'il attaqua. Hermione ayant prévue cette attaque, tournoya sur elle-même en croisant les lames qui vinrent réceptionner l'épée de Severus. Une fois de plus, celui-ci se retrouva bloqué.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Severus qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Habilement, il parvint à la faire reculer jusqu'au mur. Quand elle y fut adossée, il lâcha son épée avant de lui ôter des mains ses deux poignards.

Il s'approcha encore et finalement chercha ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné qui les laissa tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Quand finalement, ils se séparèrent, Severus la regarda un sourire aux lèvres.

« Au lit maintenant. Quelqu'un pourrait s'apercevoir de nos absences. »

« Tu as raison. Ça va être long de patienter jusqu'à demain soir. Tu vas me manquer pendant toute la journée. »

« Je sais ma belle. Mais on n'a pas d'autres choix. Du moins pour le moment. »

Ils récupérèrent leurs robes de sorciers respectives et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

« Je t'aime Severus. »

« Je t'aime moi aussi ma belle Hermione. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se séparèrent, chacun retournant vers leur dortoir respectif…

**À suivre…**


	2. Disparue

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Il est exactement 00h15 au moment où je tape ces quelques lignes.**

**Avec un peu de retard, je poste ce nouveau chap.**

**Malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de répondre individuellement à vos nombreuses reviews, mais sachez qu'elles m'ont fait plaisir.**

**Juste un petit mot à l'intention de _Edwige_. Je ne sais pas si tu avais lu la note qui accompagnait le premier chap. j'avais prévenu qu'il s'agissait d'un univers alternatif, d'où la présence d'Hermione au temps des Maraudeurs. Si tu n'as pas lu la note, ce n'est pas grave, je le redis. Bisous.

* * *

**

**Titre : Chasseuse de Vampires**

**Auteur : Darky Angel (anciennement Lumiere d'Earendil)**

**Rating : T (anciennement PG13)**

**Paring : Ah ah ah mystère je vous le laisse découvrir !**

**Bêta : Auclerc qui a eu la patience de lire ce chap et de le corriger entièrement. Bisous à toi.**

**NDA: Il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif (UA) d'où la présennce d'Hermione au temps des Maraudeurs**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà tout à été dit, maintenant je vous laisse le découvrir. Bisous à tous.

* * *

**

_**Chap2: **Disparue

* * *

_

Le lendemain matin comme à son habitude, Hermione descendit dans la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie des autres élèves de Gryffondor.

En entrant dans la grande salle, un bref coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards lui permit de constater que son amour était là.

A ce moment, il leva la tête et la vit. Il lui adressa un imperceptible mouvement de tête auquel elle répondit par un léger sourire.

Personne ne se rendit compte de leur échange, si ce n'est qu'à la table des professeurs, Dumbledore qui observait toute la salle, les regarda l'un après l'autre durant leur échange, et sourit de contentement. Décidément rien n'échappait à Dumbledore qui savait absolument tout ce qui se passait dans son école. Il se réjouit intérieurement pour ces deux-là. L'air de rien il continua son inspection de la salle avant d'entamer une discussion avec Mac Gonagall.

Hermione rejoignit la table des Gryffondors et s'y assit aux côtés d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux vert émeraude légèrement en amande.

« Bonjour Mione ! »

«Bonjour Lily. Alors tu vas rester pour les vacances de Noël ? Dumbledore nous a dit hier soir qu'il y aurait un bal ! »

« Bien sûr ! Enfin si Monsieur se décide à me le demander. Et toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. J'aimerais bien y assister, mais il faut que l'on m'invite, je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller seule. »

« Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça. Je te parie que plusieurs garçons vont se bousculer rien que pour t'inviter ! »

« Mouais » fit Hermione la mine dubitative.

« Allez ne t'en fais pas »

C'est le moment que choisirent les Maraudeurs pour entrer dans la grande salle. James et Sirius les premiers, un sourire, qui ne présageait rien de bon, flottait sur leurs lèvres ; suivis de près par Remus et Peter (_J'suis vraiment obligée de le mettre ? mouais car je vais en avoir en avoir besoin beaucoup plus tard)_ Ils vinrent s'installer à la table des lions, en face et à côté des deux filles.

« Salut mes beautés » les salua Sirius un sourire charmeur aux lèvres

« Salut Lily Jolie, salut belle Hermione » sourit James

« Bonjour les filles » dit à son tour Remus

« Salut les filles » couina Peter

« Salut les garçons » répondit Lily en fixant James assit en face d'elle

« Bonjour les garçons » répondit à son tour Hermione

« Alors les filles, vous restez au château pour les vacances ? » demanda Sirius avec aux lèvres un sourire qui se voulait ravageur.

« À priori oui ! » répondit Lily pour elle ainsi que pour Hermione.

« Et vous avez déjà vos cavaliers ? » s'enquit à son tour James, tout en dévorant du regard sa belle Lily.

« Pour tout vous avouer, personne n'est encore venu nous le demander » répondit Lily en dévisageant James.

« Lily, me ferais-tu l'immense plaisir de m'honorer de ta présence au bal ? » demanda James comme s'il récitait une réplique apprise par cœur pour l'occasion.

« Bien sûr idiot » rigola Lily.

« Et toi Mione ? »

« J'en sais trop rien. Pour l'instant on ne peut pas dire qu'il y a une foule de prétendant à ma porte »

« Sauf si nous savons qui, vient t'inviter pour le bal » lui glissa Remus à l'oreille.

Hermione rougit légèrement au sous-entendu du lycanthrope sachant pertinemment qu'il savait pour elle et Severus, pour les avoir un soir surpris au détour d'un couloir, Hermione dans les bras de Severus. Compréhensif, il n'avait rien dit à personne. Il gardait jalousement son secret, tout comme elle de son côté gardait également jalousement son secret.

Leur attention fut détournée par des centaines de hiboux qui s'engouffrèrent dans la grande salle.

« Voilà le courrier ! » annonça Sirius.

Les hiboux se dispersèrent dans la salle pour porter le courrier à leurs destinataires respectifs.

Hermione fut plus qu'étonnée de voir un grand hibou marron clair, qui lui était totalement inconnu, se poser devant elle. D'ordinaire, elle ne recevait jamais de courrier de ses parents de cette façon. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire.

Remus dut se rendre compte de son appréhension car il lui demanda doucement :

« Mione, tu n'ouvres pas ton courrier ? »

« Hein ?... si si... bien sûr je l'ouvre. »

C'est en tremblant qu'elle décrocha la lettre de la patte du hiboux qui reprit presque aussitôt son envol, sa mission accomplie. Elle ouvrit d'une main fébrile le parchemin. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage devint de plus en plus livide.

« Oh Merlin non ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix éteinte en lâchant le parchemin.

Remus qui la regardait fut témoin de son subit changement.

« Mione, ça va pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

La jeune fille releva doucement la tête avant de la tourner vers lui. Ses yeux étaient brillants, nota-t-il alors que son visage était livide. Elle retenait à grande peine les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Mes parents » souffla-t-elle seulement avant de lui tendre le parchemin qu'elle venait de reprendre.

Remus le lut en un temps record, alors que certains mots plus que d'autres lui sautaient aux yeux. Des mots tels que: _'attaque', 'créature', 'sorciers', 'ton père gravement blessé', 'je ne sais ce qu'il convient de faire', 'viens nous en aide le plus rapidement possible ma chérie'._

En un quart de seconde, Remus prit la situation en main. Il se leva en plein milieu du petit déjeuner sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis. Il aida Hermione à se mettre débout, prit le parchemin et sans rien dire à ses amis qui à présent le dévisageaient gravement, s'éloigna en direction de la table des professeurs.

Arrivé devant l'estrade, il se glissa jusqu'au directeur à qui il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Le visage du directeur se décomposa à vu d'œil. Pourtant il se reprit bien vite, et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. L'instant d'après, il se tourna vers Mac Gonagall et lui glissait quelques mots.

Tous les deux se levèrent aussitôt pendant que Remus allait chercher Hermione qui était restée au pied de l'estrade. Tous les quatre sortirent par la petite porte sur le côté. Ils longèrent en silence les couloirs du château jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent devant une statue représentant un phoenix aux ailes déployées.

Le mot de passe donné, la statue commença à tourner sur elle-même, révélant des escaliers en colimaçon. Dumbledore s'y engagea le premier suivit de près par Remus tenant toujours Hermione par le bras. Le professeur Mac Gonagall fermait la marche.

Arrivés dans le bureau, Dumbledore prit place derrière son bureau alors que les deux étudiants prenaient place sur les deux sièges qui lui faisaient face. Mac Gonagall fit apparaître un troisième siège qui lui permit de s'asseoir de l'autre côté d'Hermione.

Elle posa une main compatissante sur le bras de sa jeune élève.

« Bien. Mes enfants l'heure est grave. Remus pourriez-vous me donner le parchemin ? »

« Oui bien sûr professeur »

Il le lui donna et le directeur l'examina un instant la mine songeuse tout en caressant distraitement sa longue barbe blanche.

« Très bien, je ne vois qu'une seule chose à faire. Hermione je présume que vous souhaitez rentrer chez vos parents maintenant ? »

« Oui professeur, s'il vous plait. Mes parents ne connaissent rien à notre monde, alors j'aimerais y aller le plus rapidement possible. »

« D'accord, je vous l'y autorise. Quant à vous Remus vous pouvez aller retrouver vos amis dans la grande salle. Si l'un de vos amis vous demande ce qu'à Hermione, dites leur simplement que ses parents sont malades. »

« Bien monsieur »

Remus sortit du bureau. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Dumbledore se leva, et fit quelques pas devant son bureau.

« Hermione, vous partez immédiatement. Prendre le Poudlard express serait trop long. Quant à la poudre de cheminette nous ne pouvons nous en servir, étant donné que la cheminée de vos parents n'est pas raccordée au réseau de cheminées. Non je ne vois qu'une seule solution dans l'immédiat. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda timidement Hermione

« Je vais ouvrir un portail directement chez vous ! »

Sur ces mots, il leva sa baguette et commença à marmonner des paroles pour les moins incompréhensibles pour la jeune fille. À la fin de son incantation, un filet rosé sortit de l'extrémité de la baguette. Le filet s'enroula sur lui-même pour former un point rose devant eux. Au bout de quelques secondes, le point se mit à s'élargir de plus en plus, prenant l'aspect d'une arche. Lorsque les dimensions furent atteintes, la couleur rose se concentra sur les extrémités, alors qu'au milieu, les ondes qui parcouraient la surface dans tous les sens, se stabilisaient progressivement. La couleur devenait de plus en plus claire jusqu'à disparaître complètement. À la place, on voyait une sorte de miroir qui pour le moment renvoyait l'image du directeur. Mais là encore, progressivement, l'image se modifia. À la place, on voyait maintenant un salon moldu décoré avec beaucoup de goût dans des tons clairs.

« Miss Granger, une fois passée de l'autre côté, assurez-vous que vos parents ne risquent plus rien. Dès que vous serez sur place, je vous enverrais quelqu'un pour vous venir en aide. Nous allons faire le nécessaire afin que vos parents soient transférés à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. »

« Merci professeur »

« Approchez Miss Granger »

La jeune fille se leva, et s'approcha du portail. Sur un signe d'encouragement du directeur, elle tendit sa main en avant, qui traversa la surface lisse du portail. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est tout son corps qui suivit. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se retrouva de l'autre côté du portail. Elle se retourna et sourit au directeur. À peine Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall l'eurent-ils vu faire ce geste que la surface transparente du portail s'agita, faiblement puis de plus en plus fortement. Des ondes parcouraient presque violemment l'entière surface du portail, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse brusquement dans un 'pouf'.

« C'est étrange » murmura Albus plus pour lui-même que pour Minerva qui le regardait les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange Albus ? »

« C'est la première fois qu'un portail que j'ouvre directement depuis mon bureau disparaisse aussi rapidement de cette façon. »

« Pensez-vous que… »

« Non je n'en suis pas persuadé. Toute fois je souhaite bonne chance à Miss Granger. Il se peut qu'elle en ait grandement besoin. » déclara-t-il de façon énigmatique.

o0§0o

Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle, dès que Severus avait vu le hibou se poser devant elle, il s'était douté que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle lui avait confié ne jamais recevoir de courrier. Ses parents, étant moldus, ne savaient pas utiliser leurs moyens de communication. Lorsqu'en lisant le parchemin, il avait vu son visage perdre ses couleurs, il sut d'instinct que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

D'ailleurs l'expression de pure satisfaction qu'exprimaient en ce moment son soi-disant ami Lucius Malfoy et cette folle de Bellatrix Black le confortait dans la certitude que quelque chose se tramait.

« La première partie du plan a bien fonctionnée » se vanta alors Lucius Malfoy.

« Quel réjouissant spectacle que de voir une Sang-de-Bourbe dans tous ses états » poursuivit Bellatrix Black.

« C'est le Maître qui va être satisfait ! » déclara encore Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par-là ? » fit mine de s'intéresser Severus, alors qu'au fond il redoutait le pire.

« Ah mon cher Severus. Je savais bien que, finalement, tu t'intéresserais à notre Maître. Il va être, on ne peut plus heureux de l'apprendre. »

« Lucius tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Le pressa Severus en proie à un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Vois-tu mon cher Severus, notre Maître nous a demandés de lui donner le nom des Sang-de-Bourbe qui étudiaient dans cette école. Ce que nous nous sommes empressés de faire. Naturellement nous devions tour à tour les attirer hors de l'école, mais surtout les éloigner de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, pour que le Maître puisse s'occuper de leurs cas sans être dérangé. Bien entendu notre premier choix s'est avéré être Granger. Rien que de mieux qu'une cinquième année pour commencer en beauté. » ricana d'un air mauvais alors que Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall, Hermione et Remus venaient de disparaître par la petite porte.

Severus assimila avec difficulté ce qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre. Il avait eu raison d'avoir pressenti qu'il se passait quelque chose, tout cela ressemblait fortement à un piège. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Hermione avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais surtout, il fallait qu'il parvienne à sortir de la grande salle, sans que sa sortie ne paraisse suspecte aux yeux des deux autres. Ce qu'il entendit alors de la bouche de Malfoy, lui glaça complètement le sang !

« À partir de maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes. C'était absolument génial Bella le coup de la lettre. Cette pauvre idiote est vraiment bien tombée dans le panneau. »

Severus, se sentant d'humeur assassine se leva brusquement de la table. Il fut interrompu dans son envie de meurtre par Lucius qui lui demanda brusquement:

« Où vas-tu? »

« J'ai oublié un bouquin. Je vais rapidement le chercher et vous rejoins pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. »

Severus sortit d'un pas rapide de la grande salle. Mais comme un malheur ne survient jamais seul, il n'avait pas fait trois pas hors de la salle qu'il tomba sur ceux qu'il espérait justement ne pas rencontrer : les Maraudeurs, sauf Lupin.

« Tiens tiens, mais ça ne serait pas _Snivellus_ par hasard ? »

« Laisse moi passer Black ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Oh mais regardez. Notre petit Snivellus se met en colère. Fais attention, ça pourrait être dangereux pour tes cheveux gras. »

« Putain, fais pas chier Black. Pour une fois dans ta misérable vie, tu pourrais pas me foutre la paix et aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Bah… non ! » lui répondit Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres. «Vois-tu mon problème c'est qu'à part toi, j'ai personne à aller emmerder. »

« Putain Black. Mais t'as vraiment rien d'autre à foutre qu'emmerder les gens ! Allez dégage de mon chemin. »

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car à ce moment là, ils furent rejoints par le quatrième membre des Maraudeurs en la personne de Remus Lupin.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? On vous entend depuis l'autre bout du couloir. »

« C'est rien Moony, c'est juste Snivellus qui nous fait une petite crise. »

« Où est-elle Lupin ? » demanda Severus sans trop tenir compte de la remarque de Sirius.

« Avec Dumbledore. Elle doit rentrer chez elle » répondit naturellement le loup-garou.

« Qui doit rentrer chez elle ? » demanda James « Et depuis quand t'es amis avec lui Moony ? »

« T'occupes Cornedrue, c'est juste une histoire entre lui, moi ainsi qu'une troisième personne. »

« Lupin, il faut à tout prix l'empêcher d'y aller. C'est un piège. Est-elle encore avec Dumbledore ? »

« Mais de quoi… ? Par Merlin, tu n'es qu'un pervers Snivellus. Ah… eurk… Comment une chose telle que toi peut-elle s'intéresser à notre Mione ? Ne t'avise jamais de l'approcher où t'auras affaire à moi ! » rugit Black comprenant que la troisième personne en question n'était autre que leur Hermione.

« Sirius ! » gronda Remus. « Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Mais comment le sais-tu Severus ? »

« Trop long à expliquer » marmonna Rogue. « Il faut avertir Dumbledore maintenant ! »

Sans tenir compte des trois autres Maraudeurs qui lentement se remettaient de leur surprise, Remus empoigna Severus par le bras, et l'entraîna à sa suite vers le bureau du directeur.

Arrivés devant la gargouille, Remus prononça le mot de passe et tous les deux s'élancèrent dans les escaliers qui s'élevaient.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, ils déboulèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui était toujours en pleine discussion avec Minerva.

« Professeur… Dumbledore… » s'exclama Remus en reprenant un semblant de souffle.

« Il… faut… que l'on… vous… parle » s'exclama à son tour Severus qui reprenait lui aussi son souffle.

« Un bonbon au citron ? » leur proposa le vieil homme

« Non ! C'est à propos d'Hermione professeur ! » reprit Remus.

« Elle court droit dans un piège qui a pour but de la tuer ! » déclara brusquement Severus.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Le regard des deux professeurs s'écarquilla brusquement avant de se tourner vers Rogue.

« Jeune homme, vous savez que l'on ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses ! » s'énerva quelque peu Albus Dumbledore d'ordinaire si calme quelques soient les situations.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter en ce moment ! Non ! Vous devez me croire ! C'est la vérité ! C'est un piège qui avait pour but de l'éloigner de l'école, mais surtout de l'éloigner de vous ! » s'énerva à son tour Severus qui n'appréciait guère ne pas être prit au sérieux.

« Possédez-vous des preuves qui confirmeraient vos dires ? »

Severus leur raconta alors tout ce qu'il avait apprit quelques instants plus tôt de la bouche de Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Black. À la fin de son récit, Dumbledore resta un moment pensif avant de s'exclamer :

« Cela expliquerait bien des choses ! »

« Que voulez-vous dire professeur ? » interrogea les deux étudiants à l'unisson.

« Rien, rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis persuadé que Miss Granger va bien. Vous pouvez aller en cours… Ah par contre, ne parlez à personne de ce que vous nous avez dit. De mon côté je vais entrer en contact avec la personne qui devait rejoindre Miss Granger à son domicile. »

Les deux jeunes hommes repartirent en cours la mine dépitée, mais ne laissant pourtant rien paraître de leur désarroi.

Severus garda toute la matinée un visage fermé et froid comme à l'accoutumée, même si intérieurement il était loin d'afficher ce calme dont il faisait preuve. Intérieurement, il ne cessait de se demander s'il avait raison de croire le directeur qui affirmait qu'Hermione allait bien. Il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas, au contraire écouter cette petite voix qui ne cessait de lui souffler que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il avait du arriver quelque chose à sa Hermione. C'est ainsi que passa toute la matinée, et qu'arriva l'heure du déjeuner.

Severus le redouta presque. En avançant vers la grande salle comme un condamné avançant dans le couloir de la mort, il tentait tant bien que mal de se rassurer en se convaincant que son Hermione serait là.

Mais son souhait concernant la présence d'Hermione dans la grande salle ne fut pas exaucé. Las, il se laissa tomber sur le banc à la table des Serpentards où il fut à son plus grand déplaisir rejoint quelques instants plus tard par Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black et toute leur clique. Ils arboraient tous des sourires ironiques, réjouissants qui exaspéra au plus haut point Severus, qui fut soudainement prit par l'envie de leur faire ravaler leurs sourires.

Il ne put mettre sa menace intérieure à exécution car à la table des professeurs, le directeur venait de se lever, réclamant le silence dans la grande salle. Il paraissait dépité par le discours qu'il s'apprêtait à donner, si bien que Severus sentit un malaise l'envahir, comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

Et là, la terrible nouvelle tomba:

« Mes chers enfants, » commença le directeur qui semblait avoir prit vingt ans en l'espace de quelques heures, « l'heure est grave. Comme vous le savez tous, un sorcier adepte de magie noire, monte en puissance. Ce sorcier a pour but de purifier notre communauté sorcière en éliminant tous ceux qui selon ses propres termes n'appartiennent pas à ce qu'il considère de '_Sangs Purs'. _Ce qui en passant n'est rien d'autre sinon des inepties totalement dénuées d'intérêt. Mes chers enfants, j'ai la terrible mission de vous apprendre ce que je considère d'ores et déjà comme la plus terrible des nouvelles. Ce sorcier a encore frappé faisant de nouvelles victimes. Cette fois-ci c'est une élève de Poudlard qui fut prise pour cible. Mes enfants j'ai le regret de vous annoncer la disparition sinon le décès de l'une de vos camarades de la maison Gryffondor ! »

Des murmures parcoururent la grande salle, chacun donnant des noms de victimes potentiels. Seules deux élèves avaient compris la réalité des paroles du directeur. Réclamant à nouveau le silence, Dumbledore reprit :

« Mes enfants je vous demande à tous, de lever vos verres à la nouvelle victime de ce mage noir, Hermione Granger. Levons tous ensemble nos verres à la mémoire de notre bien aimée Hermione Granger, disparue aujourd'hui ! »

Si les tables de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle levèrent instantanément leurs verres à Hermione Granger, il n'en fut pas le cas pour la table des Serpentards. La plupart exprimaient des mines réjouit à cette nouvelle, alors que d'autres dont Severus gardaient un visage impassible.

Intérieurement, Severus sentit son cœur éclater. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus depuis le matin venait d'arriver. Son cauchemar venait de devenir réalité !

oO§Oo

_**Pourdlard 1997**_

oO§Oo

La répartition des nouveaux élèves de première année venait de s'achever dans la bonne humeur.

Le directeur se leva et leur tint le discours habituel, son regard glissant sur les quatre tables représentant les quatre maisons de l'école.

Il s'apprêtait à leur souhaiter un bon appétit lorsque à l'extérieur de la grande salle retenti un bruit assourdissant. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent brusquement laissant passage à Remus Lupin, les vêtements en lambeaux, le visage tuméfié, sa baguette en main. Il courut jusqu'à la table des professeurs, jetant de temps à autre des regards par-dessus son épaule. Le tout sous l'œil interrogateur des élèves, mais également sous le regard soucieux des professeurs, plus particulièrement sous le regard soucieux de Dumbledore.

Au moment où il atteignait la table la grande salle fut parcourue par un étrange courant d'air froid.

« Albus, j'ai perdu sa trace » annonça sans préambule Lupin. « Comme vous me l'aviez demandé, je suis allé à sa recherche. Je l'ai retrouvée en Amérique du Sud, mais nous avons été attaqué. C'est là que j'ai perdu sa trace. J'ai transplané in extremis, malheureusement je ne suis pas rentré seul. Il est là quelque part, dans la salle, prêt à frapper ! »

« De quoi parlez-vous Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui se trouve dans la salle Remus ? »

« Un vampire sous sa forme dématérialisée. Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'en prenne aux élèves. Malheureusement comme nous le savons tous, on ne peut lui lancer de sorts, les sorts ne les atteignant pas. »

Disant cela, il parcourait rapidement la salle du regard à la recherche du vampire. Il essayait de ne pas trop s'attarder sur les regards paniqués des élèves qui regardaient frénétiquement tout autour d'eux, de peur de se faire attaquer. Des murmures d'appréhensions se faisaient entendre.

Finalement le vampire en question se matérialisa en plein milieu de l'allée centrale, provoquant des cris de paniques de la part des élèves, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmentait le plaisir de la créature sanguinaire, qui observait d'un œil réjouit la terreur qu'il provoquait. Il laissa échapper un rire sinistre, son regard s'arrêtant sur chacun des élèves présents. Peut-être s'apprêtait-il à choisir la personne qui lui servirait de repas ? Seulement cela personne ne le su et ne le saura jamais, car à ce moment, par les portes de la grande salle, demeurées ouvertes, une boule de feu entra dans la pièce à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle se dirigeait vers le vampire qui trop occupée, ne l'avait pas vue. Au contact de celle-ci, le vampire prit instantanément feu avant de disparaître en un tas de cendres grisâtres.

Tous les regards oubliant la précédente panique, convergèrent vers les grandes portes où ils ne virent strictement rien, mis à part un bout de quelque chose de noir qui ressemblait à une cape qui flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision. Le silence se fit à nouveau dans le château.

« Remus, je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que vous l'avez retrouvée. Ou serait-il plus judicieux de dire qu'elle vous a retrouvé. »

« Que fait-on ? »

« La retrouver, avant qu'elle ne reparte. Remus pensez-vous pouvoir y aller ou préférez-vous que j'y envoie quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« J'aimerais y aller, mais cette attaque contre ce vampire m'a complètement vidé. »

« Je comprends » Puis se tournant vers sa droite « Severus pourriez-vous aller la rattraper avant qu'elle ne nous échappe une nouvelle fois ? »

Severus se leva, s'apprêtait à descendre de l'estrade réservée aux professeurs quand soudain un bruit de verres brisés retint leur attention. Au-dessus d'eux, l'un des vitraux explosa littéralement alors que deux personnes apparemment un homme prit aux prises avec une femme s'engouffrèrent dans la salle pour aller s'écraser sur le mur d'en face au-dessus de la table des Serpentards…

**À suivre…**

**Voilà à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**


	3. Holga Garreng

**Bonjour tout le monde. Me voilà de retour avec le chap3 de cette fic.**

**Tout de suite les RAR :**

**Toupifou :**_ eh bien elle arrive maintenant la suite. Bisous._

**Hermione99 : **_merci pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas elle vient juste de commencer, donc ne s'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin. Bisous._

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :**_ dis-moi il est un tantinet long ton pseudo lol. La suite elle arrive tout de suite. Ah ah mystère. Le mystère ne sera pas dévoilé tout de suite, il faudra donc patienter un peu. Toutes tes questions vont trouver leurs réponses dans les chapitres à venir. Bisous, et bonne lecture._

**Melody Evans : **_eh bien si tu as hâte de lire la suite, la voilà. Bisous._

**Noiram : **_merci pour la review, et voilà la suite que tu attendais avec beaucoup d'impatience. Bisous._

**Nathalie :**_ merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite._

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ Alors je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à toutes tes questions, sans dévoiler la suite des évènements. Si je peux tricher en te donnant un conseil, je te conseil alors (lol) d'être bien attentive au nom de la femme. Tu devrais voir quelque chose qui te mettras sur la bonne voie. En attendant de découvrir la vérité, voilà le nouveau chap qui j'espère te plaira. Bisous._

**Estelle01 : **_Voilà la suite, tu vas enfin pouvoir découvrir ce qui se passe, lol. Bisous._

**Sln :**_ merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est des persos, tu vas comprendre en lisant les prochains chap. je ne peux malheureusement pas tout dévoiler sans empiéter sur la suite. Autrement je peux te donner le même conseil qu'à Le Saut de l'Ange. Bisous. Et en passant, tes fics ne font pas pâles figures à côté des miennes, c'est juste que les lecteurs n'ont pas du les découvrir. Bisous._

**Maael : **_merci pour ta review. Voilà le troisième chap, qui comme les précédents,j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous._

**Me : **_merci pour ta review. Et tu vas voir que le côté mystérieux de la fic ne fait que commencer, lol. En attendant voilà le nouveau chap. bisous.

* * *

_

**Titre : Chasseuse de Vampires**

**Auteur : Darky Angel (anciennement Lumiere d'Earendil)**

**Rating : T (anciennement PG13)**

**Paring : Ah ah ah mystère je vous le laisse découvrir !**

**Bêta : Auclerc qui a eu la patience de lire ce chap et de le corriger entièrement. Bisous à toi.**

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire et quelques personnages qui apparaîtrons plus tardivement dans l'histoire. Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**

_**Chap3: Holga Garreng**_

* * *

Rappel: _Severus se leva, s'apprêtait à descendre de l'estrade réservée aux professeurs quand soudain un bruit de verres brisés retint leur attention. Au dessus d'eux, l'un des vitraux explosa littéralement alors que deux personnes apparemment un homme aux prises avec une femme s'engouffrèrent dans la salle pour aller s'écraser sur le mur d'en face au dessus de la table des Serpentards…_

**.oO§Oo.**

Le choc fut tellement violent que le mur en lui-même trembla légèrement alors que de la poussière et des petits gravas en tombèrent. L'une des deux silhouettes se relava la première. À première vue, il s'agissait d'un homme. Il regarda un instant l'autre personne encore au sol, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Le sourire révéla alors deux longues canines qui n'appartenaient à nul autres que les vampires. Le vampire s'éloigna de quelques pas du corps de la femme encore à terre. D'un geste souple, il sauta sur la table des Serpentards, puis marcha d'un pas léger entre les plats.

L'assistance était trop sonnée pour émettre le moindre son. Arrivé à peu près au milieu de la table il s'arrêta net, et se retourna d'un bloc. Et pour cause, par terre, la femme ne s'y trouvait plus. À son tour, elle monta sur la table, le visage dur, ses yeux couleur chocolat n'exprimant pas la moindre émotion, ses longs cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant lui tombant au creux du dos se balançaient au rythme de ses mouvements. Elle n'était pas très grande, de taille moyenne et paraissait assez frêle. Elle portait un long manteau en cuir souple noir qui lui tombait aux chevilles. Dessous, elle portait un pantalon également en cuir souple et noir, qui moulait outrageusement ses formes, ainsi qu'une courte veste elle aussi en cuir. Autour de sa taille était accrochée une ceinture à laquelle étaient pendaient deux longs et fins poignards tranchants, ainsi qu'une bonne dizaine de pieux très pointus. Quand son manteau se soulevait, on apercevait le long de sa hanche droite une arbalète qui pendait également. Enfin, elle portait un chapeau noir à larges bords, incliné sur le côté qui outre le fait qu'il lui cachait une bonne partie du côté droit du visage, lui conférait un air des plus menaçants.

À présent montée à son tour sur la table, elle faisait face au vampire. Elle se tenait droite, les jambes légèrement écartées, son manteau retombant souplement le long de son corps.

« Alors mon chou, tu croyais t'être débarrassé de moi? Sache qu'il me faut plus qu'un mur pour m'arrêter » dit-elle sur ton sarcastique.

« Ton heure est arrivée » lui répondit le vampire d'une voix étonnement douce, envoûtante.

« Arrête ton numéro de charme, ça ne prend pas sur moi. » le défia-t-elle. « Et en passant, ça doit faire une bonne centaine de fois que vous me dites ça. Pourtant je suis toujours là » se moqua-t-elle ouvertement.

Le vampire apparemment vexé, s'éleva de quelques centimètres, et fondit sur elle, en volant grâce à sa cape qui s'ouvrait comme des ailes. Des cris de paniques résonnèrent alors dans la salle, venant des quatre tables.

La jeune femme réagit au quart de tour.

« Pas de paniques. Restez calme et il ne vous arrivera rien » leur dit-elle d'une voix apaisante, qui fonctionna, car l'instant d'après les cris s'était tu.

Rapidement elle évalua la situation en regardant tout autour d'elle.

« Tu permets? » Dit-elle à un élève blond, les cheveux plaqués en arrière par au moins trois pots de gel.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle donna un coup de pieds dans l'assiette qui s'éleva et qu'elle rattrapa d'un geste souple de la main. L'assiette en main, elle la retourna et la lança à la manière d'un frisbee. On entendit l'assiette fendre l'air en un puissant sifflement. Elle fut lancée avec une telle violence que le vampire en plus de se la prendre de plein fouet dans le ventre fut projeté lourdement contre le mur derrière lui, à côté des doubles portes.

« Merci » dit-elle ensuite au garçon qui la regardait sans réellement comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ses yeux gris acier exprimaient une totale incompréhension.

La femme descendit souplement de la table pour s'approcher de celle des professeurs où tous la regardaient avancer.

« Bonsoir Dumbledore. Désolée du retard. Un léger contre temps. Il paraît que vous souhaitiez vous entretenir avec moi? Vous avez peut-être une affaire à me proposer? Parce que autrement je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait expliquer ma présence ici… »

« Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, nous pourrions en discuter en privé dans mon bureau après le buffet… » mais ne put aller plus loin, des cris d'élèves venaient de retentir dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Les élèves qui avaient hurlé étaient des Serpentards. Le vampire remit de sa rencontre avec le mur, s'était relevé et était en train d'hypnotiser cet élève aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, plaqués en arrière.

« Désolée Albus, le devoir m'appelle. » Puis se tournant vers le vampire « Hey mon chou, t'as pas trouvé d'adversaire à ta taille? » l'interpella-t-elle.

Aussitôt et sous le regard ébahi de tous, comme l'avait fait le vampire quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'éleva d'un bon mètre et s'approcha de cette façon de la table des Serpentards sur laquelle elle posa les pieds. Elle alla se placer entre le vampire et sa victime juste pour l'énerver, et accessoirement l'empêcher de commencer ce qu'il venait de commencer. Elle rompit le contact visuel à la plus grande fureur du vampire. À son tour, elle planta son regard dans celui du vampire. Pendant cet échange qui dura plusieurs minutes, Dumbledore et les autres professeurs avaient dégainés leurs baguettes, prêts à intervenir.

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire Albus, » annonça-t-elle sans leur avoir jeté le moindre coup d'œil. « Ils sont immunisés contre cette magie. Celui-là, il est à moi! »

« Viens ma belle, » susurra le vampire de sa voix envoûtante. « Viens à moi. Laisse-toi faire et obéi moi simplement. Je me réjouis d'avance de la saveur de ton sang, mordre la chair tendre de ton cou, me nourrir de ton sang et de ta force. Viens ma belle, approche, n'ai pas peur. »

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de l'inconnue.

« Tu comptes le continuer longtemps ton numéro de play-boy à deux noises. Pour que je vienne à toi, il faudra que tu m'attrapes. Là tu me fais plus perdre mon temps qu'autre chose. »

Le vampire passablement énervé de ne pas l'avoir sous son emprise lévita lui aussi jusqu'à se trouver à un bon mètre du sol. Il la chargea tout en se dématérialisant en même temps.

« Eh merde! » Jeta-t-elle. « Manquais plus que ça! »

Elle tenta de deviner sa présence, mais ne captait rien de concret. Plus elle faisait, plus elle sentait qu'elle s'affaiblissait. Même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître, cette blessure à la hanche lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien où elle l'avait contractée. Sûrement en Amérique du Sud en tentant de mettre Remus le loup-garou à l'abri, se dit-elle. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle en avait complètement oublié ce satané vampire de malheur.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant le loup-garou lui crier _'Attention!'_, qu'elle reprit contact avec la réalité. Mais trop tard, le vampire s'était rematérialisé juste derrière elle profitant de son manque d'inattention.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la souleva de terre sans aucune difficulté. Elle ne réalisa complètement ce qui lui arrivait, que lorsqu'elle alla embrasser la table à l'autre bout de la salle. En tombant, elle heurta la table au niveau de sa blessure, provoquant une intense douleur à sa hanche. Au passage, elle envoya également valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Elle resta environ deux minutes dans les vapes. Son instant de survit refaisant surface, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour voir au-dessus d'elle des bannières grandeur nature rouge et or. _'Gryffondor' _pensa-t-elle immédiatement. _'Gryffondor et son légendaire courage. Exactement ce que je suis'_ pensa-t-elle encore. Elle sentit alors ses forces lui revenir, mais elle sentit également la douleur la relancer. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se redressa et se retrouva accroupie à la manière des sauvageonnes prête à bondir sur sa proie. Elle s'accorda encore environ deux secondes de répit, pour transformer sa blessure en force.

Lorsque ce fut fait, elle réouvrit les yeux pour cette fois rencontrer une épaisse tignasse de cheveux noirs rebelles et très en désordre _'James'_ pensa-t-elle aussitôt. Mais la personne possédait de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude.

« Ça ne peut être vrai, » murmura-t-elle « …Ou alors…c'est…leur…, » et elle s'arrêta net, en croisant le regard émeraude qui la fixait également.

Regardant par dessus l'épaule du jeune homme qui continuait de la fixer, elle vit le vampire qui marchait d'un pas allègre sur la table des Serpentards. L'inconnue se dit qu'il était réellement temps d'en finir. Ce vampire commençait sérieusement à lui pomper l'air.

Toujours en position accroupie, elle s'exclama s'une voix dénuée de toute émotion:

« Eh tu sais quoi mon chou. Tu commences vraiment à me pomper l'air. Il est temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Crois moi! »

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle, y compris celui du vampire qui la dévisageait d'un œil menaçant pour toute autre personne qu'elle. Ce regard-là la laissait complètement indifférente vu le nombre de fois où elle avait affronté ce genre de regard.

D'un geste souple, elle donna une pression à ses jambes et sauta. Elle ne sauta pas sur la table d'en face, ni par terre. Non, elle sauta et alla atterrir au dessus de la table, sur l'espèce de poutre ronde à laquelle était fièrement accrochée la bannière des Gryffondors. C'est avec une agilité digne d'un chat, qu'elle se posa sur ladite poutre, ne luttant nullement pour tenter de garder un quelconque équilibre. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, tenant parfaitement en équilibre sur son perchoir.

Le vampire s'éleva à son tour dans les airs, pour être à sa hauteur tout en restant au dessus de la table des Serpentards.

Au moment même où il la chargeait, elle le chargea également tel un vampire. C'est d'ailleurs ce à quoi pensèrent les élèves en la voyant littéralement fendre les airs comme elle le faisait.

La rencontre eu lieue au dessus de l'allée centrale. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient les yeux rivés au plafond, en ayant oublié d'avoir peur de la créature sanguinaire contre laquelle se battait l'inconnue. Tous suivaient très attentivement l'affrontement. L'inconnue semblait avoir du mal à prendre l'avantage, de même que le vampire. C'était une lutte acharnée, ou aucun des deux ne parvenait réellement à avoir un avantage sur l'autre. Des murmures parcoururent alors les différentes tables quant à la possible identité de la mystérieuse inconnue. Quelques uns pensèrent reconnaître en elle, la célèbre chasseuse de Vampires qui depuis une dizaine d'années parcourait le monde.

Au dessus de leurs têtes, les deux combattants semblaient plus acharnés que jamais dans leur lutte. Et là contre toute attente, ce fut la jeune femme qui prit le dessus sur le vampire. Avec une force quasi surhumaine, elle l'envoya valser et accessoirement aller dire bonjour au mur derrière lui.

Le vampire plus furieux que jamais, sortit un poignard de sa botte qu'il lança avec une rapidité étonnante. La chasseuse, vit le poignard venir vers elle, sans amorcer le moindre mouvement pour l'éviter. Elle ne fit rien non plus pour le dévier de sa trajectoire. À croire qu'elle semblait totalement hypnotisée par le poignard, qui se rapprochait toujours dangereusement d'elle de secondes en secondes. Ce que personne ne savait bien évidemment c'est que loin d'être folle, ou inconsciente, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces et au moment où le poignard n'était plus qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres d'elle, et que toute la salle retenait son souffle, pensant visiblement à sa fin, elle disparu soudainement de leur regard. Elle n'avait pas disparu comme l'avait fait le vampire précédemment, non c'était comme si dotée d'une rapidité incroyable, elle avait mit les voiles! Tous y compris le vampire restèrent ébahis de cette performance, d'autant plus qu'aucun être humain digne de ce nom, chasseur ou non, ne pouvait accomplir un tel exploit. En l'espace d'une seconde à peine, elle s'était rendue à un autre endroit de la grande salle. Lequel? C'était ce qui restait à définir, étant donné qu'aucun élève, professeurs ou même vampire ne la voyait.

Ce fut le brun qui la remarqua le 1er. Et pour cause, elle était revenue sur son perchoir. Il la vit alors qu'elle sortait son arbalète. Il fit un signe discret à son voisin, un roux de son âge.

D'un geste plus rapide que son ombre, son arbalète fut chargée par un pieu particulièrement pointu. Elle appuya alors sur la gâchette au moment même où le vampire levait les yeux vers elle. Le pieu traversa les airs à une vitesse phénoménale pour finalement aller se planter en plein cœur du vampire. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il se désagrégea en poussière. Son pieu retomba au sol dans un bruit bien distinct.

« Au revoir mon chou! » ironisa-t-elle.

La jeune femme rangea alors le plus calmement du monde son arbalète, comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé.

À ce moment, à sa hanche, elle ressentit une douleur fulgurante qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer. Elle posa sa main sur sa blessure pour voir en la retirant que celle-ci était couverte de sang. Ayant l'habitude des blessures, elle essaya de ne pas en tenir compte, bien que cela s'avéra assez difficile en réalité. La douleur se faisait au contraire bien ressentir. Elle grimaça légèrement de douleur.

Elle sauta finalement de son perchoir faisant quelques acrobaties au passage pour retomber souplement sur ses jambes. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de chanceler en touchant terre sous l'effet de la douleur.

Cela n'échappa ni au directeur, ni au loup-garou, ni à Rogue qui se levèrent aussitôt la mine soucieuse.

La femme s'en réellement faire attention à trois personnes qui venaient de se lever, s'avança en direction de la dernière table, récupérer son pieu.

Son pieu en main, elle le raccrocha à sa ceinture. Elle fit deux pas pour se rapprocher de la table professorale mais s'arrêta brusquement, appuyant une main contre le mur comme pour se retenir, comme pour s'empêcher de tomber. Son visage se fit extrêmement pâle. Les bruits aux alentours se firent de moins en moins distincts. Un voile noir tomba sur ses yeux alors qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscient.

Aussitôt les élèves commencèrent à parler entre eux en même temps qu'ils se levaient et que les plus courageux s'approchaient timidement de la silhouette évanouie au sol.

Le premier fut Draco Malfoy suivit de prêt par ses gorilles. D'autres comme Harry Potter et Ron Weasley s'approchèrent également. La plupart de leurs condisciples de Gryffondor les imitèrent rapidement.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, les élèves se contentèrent de la regarder comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qu'il convenait de faire. Ils se remémoraient en même temps ses prouesses lors de son affrontement avec le vampire. Le coup de l'assiette revint le plus souvent, ainsi que la rapidité de ses gestes.

« Je suis sûr que c'est elle » dit un Serdaigle de 6ème année. « On a longtemps parlé d'elle dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle est à l'origine de nombreux exploits. D'après ce qu'on raconte, elle serait une excellente chasseuse ! »

« Magnifique ! » s'exclama alors une voix traînante. « Un Lockhart au féminin. Comme si on avait besoin de ça ! »

« Ta gueule Malfoy ! » s'exclama Harry. « Tes commentaires tu te les garde. Elle aurait très bien pu te laisser servir de dîner au vampire ! »

Malfoy marmonna quelque chose de vaguement compréhensible mais fut de toute façon interrompu par les professeurs qui se frayaient un chemin au milieu de la masse humaine pour atteindre la jeune femme.

« Jeunes gens, » leur dit le directeur « ne n'est pas le moment de vous disputer. »

Albus Dumbledore s'agenouilla devant la silhouette inerte, dégagea une mèche de cheveux rouge vif, qui laissa apercevoir une fine cicatrice dans le cou. Fine mais longue. Il lui tata le pouls et parut alors soulagé.

« Remus,» dit-il en se tournant vers le loup-garou « allez tout de suite à l'infirmerie. Faites-vous soigner et prévenez Mme Pomfresh de se tenir prête. »

Le loup-garou acquiesça et sortit rapidement de la grande salle. Puis Dumbledore se tourna vers la directrice adjointe du collège, Minerva Mac Gonagall :

« Minerva, occupez-vous des élèves. Veillez à ce qu'ils terminent de manger et qu'ils rejoignent leurs dortoirs sans exception. Jeunes gens, retournez à vos tables, terminez de manger et ensuite regagnez vos salles communes. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les élèves, qui derrière lui attendaient d'en savoir plus.

« Mais qui est-elle? Que fait-elle ici? » se risqua un élève

« Nous vous expliquerons tout ce qu'il y a à savoir en temps voulu. »

Les élèves obéirent à contre cœur. Ils jetaient des coups d'œil furtifs en direction du directeur espérant obtenir des informations supplémentaires. Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que le directeur ne leur dirait rien de plus.

Dumbledore fit léviter le corps de la jeune femme, et en compagnie de Rogue, ils quittèrent la grande salle pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, où Mrs Pomfresh les y attendaient.

Pendant qu'ils sortaient pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, les élèves continuaient à discuter entre eux de ce qui venait de se passer quelques instants plus tôt.

Tous n'attendaient qu'une chose: qu'on leur dise qui était cette jeune femme aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, entièrement vêtue de noir, qui avait fait une entrée plus que spectaculaire dans la grande salle, mettant un peu d'ambiance à leur première soirée à Poudlard, pour finalement abattre un vampire. Ils voulaient surtout savoir, si cette jeune femme était bien celle qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était, à savoir la célèbre chasseuse de Vampires dont la réputation n'était plus à faire!

Le vitrail de la grande salle réparé, les élèves terminèrent rapidement leur repas, avant de rejoindre leur salle commune. Même les plus courageux ne tentèrent pas une excursion à l'infirmerie, sachant très bien que si le directeur s'y trouvait, ils n'auraient pas la moindre chance d'y pénétrer.

À l'infirmerie, Pomfresh soigna la jeune femme pestant contre ce qu'elle considérait d'absurde à savoir d'envoyer une femme pour exterminer des vampires. Dumbledore demanda à Pomfresh à ce qu'il soit tenu au courant lorsque la chasseuse se réveillera.

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, les élèves furent déçu en constatant que la mystérieuse femme n'était pas présente. Le directeur ne refit d'ailleurs pas mention de l'incident de la veille au soir.

Vint l'heure de recevoir les emplois du temps. Les Gryffondors affichèrent des mines dépitées en constatant que non seulement ils avaient le lundi matin un double cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards, mais qu'en plus ils avaient également Défense contre les Forces du Mal _(j'emploierais à partir de maintenant DCFM quand je parlerais de cette matière, c'est juste pour que vous sachiez de quoi je parle, lol)_ en double cours commun avec les Serpentards juste à la suite! Bien entendu vu qu'ils n'avaient pas de prof de DCFM c'était Rogue qui pour le moment se chargeait d'assurer ce cours. Ils avaient donc la matinée du lundi en commun avec les Serpentards, le tout sous la direction de Rogue !

Alors si les Gryffondors de 7ème année arboraient des mines d'enterrement, les Serpentards eux faisaient preuve de satisfaction. Autant dire que la semaine commençait merveilleusement bien !

.oO§Oo.

Ce n'est qu'en milieu d'après midi qu'à l'infirmerie une jeune femme s'éveilla.

La première chose qu'elle constata avant même d'ouvrir les yeux fut qu'elle se trouvait allongée dans un lit et qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur à la hanche.

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, elle reconnut l'endroit où elle se trouvait : il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de l'infirmerie de Poudlard !

La femme qui était toujours allongée, s'accorda quelques minutes pour apprécier le calme des lieux.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'infirmière pénétra dans la pièce pour aller voir comment se portait sa malade. Elle sourit en constatant que sa patiente était réveillée.

« Bonjour Miss. Comment allez-vous? »

« Bien je vous remercie Mrs Pomfresh. J'imagine que c'est à vous que je dois la guérison de ma blessure. »

Pompom la regarda un instant perplexe puis reprit:

« C'est cela même. C'est tout de même étrange que vous connaissiez mon nom. Je ne me suis pourtant pas encore présentée. »

« C'est normal, vous ne devez pas vous faire de souci. Je vous connais. J'étais étudiante ici voilà plusieurs années. Vous étiez certes plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai cependant eu aucun mal à vous reconnaître. J'ai une excellente mémoire. » _'Pas pour ceux que j'aime malheureusement!'_ ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excusez quelques instants. Le directeur souhaite être mis au courant de votre réveil. »

« Faites donc, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Et pendant que j'y pense, je souhaiterais récupérer mes vêtements si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Bien sûr, les voilà. Tenez. »

Mrs Pomfresh sortit quelques instants de la pièce pour prévenir le directeur. La jeune femme en profita pour revêtir ses vêtements. Elle sortait de derrière le paravent lorsque l'infirmière revint en compagnie de Dumbledore.

« Albus » le salua-t-elle.

« Ma chère Holga. Comment vas-tu? »

« Très bien je vous en remercie. Dites-moi combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente? »

« Un peu moins d'une journée. Comment va cette vilaine blessure? »

« On ne peut mieux. Comme d'habitude Mrs Pomfresh a fait des miracles. Mais venons-en au but de votre visite. Vous ne m'avez pas dérangée au beau milieu de mes activités pour prendre de mes nouvelles? »

« Tu es très perspicace. Je t'ai fait venir jusqu'ici dans l'espoir d'obtenir ton aide. Pour tout te dire, j'ai besoin de toi et au sein de l'Ordre et au sein même de l'école. »

« Albus, je ne voudrais pas paraître déplacée, loin de moi cette idée, mais vous me voyez moi enseigner? » demanda-t-elle un brin irrité. « C'est non, je suis désolée de vous décevoir, cependant j'ai autre chose à faire que d'enseigner quoi que se soit à ses gosses. Je suis chasseuse, pas enseignante. »

« Et je sais également que depuis toutes ses années, ton but est de rallier le plus possible de créatures de la nuit à ta cause pour pouvoir efficacement venger tes parents. Si nous unissons nos différentes forces, nous prendrions plus de poids et ensemble nous viendrons à bout de Voldemort et de sa horde de mangemorts. »

« C'est mon combat Albus, comprenez-moi » dit-elle tristement.

« Je te comprends parfaitement Holga, d'autant plus que j'admire tout ce que tu as jusqu'à aujourd'hui fait. Tu pourras changer autant de fois de nom et de prénom que tu le souhaites, je te reconnaîtrais toujours. Ce n'est pas seulement enseigner que je te demande. C'est surtout aider ces enfants à se défendre contre une éventuelle attaque. Nous aussi nous avons besoin de toi. Ton potentiel et ta puissance ne peuvent nous être que bénéfique. Pense également que de ton côté, tu obtiendras une aide de la part de l'Ordre. De plus vu le nombre de vampires et loups-garous qui tu as à ta solde, d'autres viendrons de leur plein gré. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais enseigné Albus. J'aurais vraiment l'air ridicule. »

« Je t'assure que non. Tu n'auras qu'à considérer qu'il s'agit plus d'une formation que d'un cours. »

« Je n'en sais trop rien. Laissez-moi réfléchir. »

« Et puis ça t'évitera de chercher un endroit pour t'établir pendant quelques temps. » lui dit-il mystérieusement en la regardant par dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

La dénommée Holga parut réfléchir quelques minutes, puis dit:

« Laissez-moi réfléchir disons jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, je vous donnerez à ce moment-là ma réponse. »

« Quelque soit ta décision, saches que tu seras toujours la bienvenue à Poudlard. Tu es libre d'y séjourner autant de temps qu'il te plaira. »

« Donc vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que j'aille chercher quelques affaires chez moi? » lui demanda-t-elle tout aussi mystérieusement que lui quelques instants plus tôt.

« Bien sûr que non. Quand tu auras pris ta décision, viens me voir dans mon bureau. Tu sais toujours où il se trouve? »

« Évidemment! Comptez sur moi Albus » sourit-elle.

« Bien, le mot de passe est citron meringué. »

À l'annonce du mot de passe, elle haussa un sourcil moqueur alors qu'un vrai sourire éclairait en plus son visage.

.oO§Oo.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa assez rapidement chacun vaquant à ses occupations.

La chasseuse revint au château en fin d'après-midi comme elle l'avait promis au directeur. En arrivant au château, elle se dirigeât directement vers le bureau de celui-ci situé au troisième étage.

En chemin, elle rencontra trois élèves qui devaient apparemment être en 7ème année. Deux Poufsouffles et une Serdaigle à en juger par la couleur de leurs cravates.

Les trois élèves ne la reconnurent pas immédiatement. C'était sûrement du au fait que ses cheveux n'étaient plus rouge mais noir comme son manteau.

Quand finalement elles la reconnurent, elles s'empressèrent d'aller prévenir leurs autres camarades.

Holga ne resta que quelques minutes dans le bureau directorial. Cinq minutes après y être montée, elle en ressortait en compagnie du directeur, qui lui arborait un magnifique sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Il l'accompagna à ses appartements et lui donna le mot de passe. Il la laissa alors s'installer.

.oO§Oo.

L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement, et avec lui la rumeur de la présence de la chasseuse dans le château.

Dumbledore demanda rapidement le silence.

« Comme vous avez certainement du être mis au courant par vos camarades, la chasseuse va effectivement rester quelques temps avec nous. J'ai une autre nouvelle à vous apprendre. Votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est arrivé parmi nous. Dès demain, elle commencera ses cours. Cette année, il s'agit d'Holga Garreng. Étant donné qu'elle vient tout juste d'arriver, il se peut que vous ne la verrez pas au dîner de ce soir. Sur ce bonne appétit. »

Les Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles furent heureux d'avoir un nouveau professeur. Ils n'auraient plus à subir les foudres de Rogue pour ceux qui l'avaient déjà eu en tant que professeur dans cette matière. Seuls les Serpentards boudaient. Ils se promirent qu'elle abandonnerait rapidement. Cependant ce qu'ils ne savaient pas pour le moment, c'est qu'entre eux et elle, c'est sûrement eux qui déclareraient forfait les premiers!

Le dîner était bien avancé lorsque soudain les doubles portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand. Tous les regards y convergèrent automatiquement, ne voyant strictement rien au début. Puis finalement, ils virent la chasseuse faire son entrée. Toute vêtue de noir y compris les cheveux, elle s'avança dans l'allée centrale d'un pas souple, sous le regard attentif des uns et des autres. Elle alla jusqu'à l'estrade professorale.

« Veuillez excusez mon retard Albus. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. »

« Vous êtes toute pardonnée ma chère. Mais venez donc vous installer parmi nous. »

Il ne restait plus qu'une place entre le directeur et un homme brun, tout vêtu de noir comme elle, au visage froid et fermé qui ne lui jeta pas le moindre regard.

Dumbledore se releva et déclara joyeusement à l'assemblée:

« Mes chers enfants, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous présenter Holga Garreng. Votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal! »

**À suivre…**


	4. Premiers pas avec Holga

**Bonjour tout le monde. Non vous ne rêvez pas, voici bel et bien le chap 4 de Chasseuse de Vampire. J'avoue que cela fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté la suite, mais là voilà. Il se trouve que depuis la dernière fois que j'ai posté pour cette fic, il s'est passé pas mal de choses, qui ont inévitablement reculé l'update.**

**J'espère quand même que l'attente n'a pas été trop trop longue, et si jamais ça a été le cas, vous allez avoir de quoi vous régaler avec ce chap.**

**Tout de suite les RAR :**

**Un gros merci à Death wolf, le troll des montagnes, Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell, Eldiablo, Demoiselle Altanien pour vos reviews, et la suite la voilà.**

**Elennawen (X2): Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, et je suis super contente que cette fic te plaise. En fait je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à ta question sans dévoiler la suite de la fic, alors pour te faire une idée, voilà la suite, lol. Bonne chance pour l'écriture de ton prochain chap, je l'attends avec impatience. Bisous.**

**Jay : Coucou et merci pour la review. Alors pour répondre à ta question, va-t-il la reconnaître ? Comme je l'ai dit dans à Elenna, si je réponds, j'empiète sur la suite, dans ce cas, je te propose de lire la suite, et sûrement que tu y trouveras ta réponse. Bisous.**

**Hermy : Coucou et merci pour ta review. Tu vois je suis super contente que cette fic te plaise, car il se trouve que ce couple est l'un de mes préférés depuis que j'ai commencé à en lire. Donc forcément que tu adores me fait super plaisir. Pour la confrontation, ça risque de ne pas être maintenant, quant à la réaction de Sevy…hum, tu vas voir par toi-même en lisant. Bonne lecture, bisous.**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Alors il se pourrait bien que Holga et Hermione soient une seule et même personne, mais pour ne pas gâcher la surprise je ne dirais rien, lol, la réponse se trouve dans le chap. Et pour la discussion, ça ne sera effectivement pas pour maintenant. En attendant, voilà le nouveau chap. bisous.**

**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy : Garreng…Granger…c'est vrai qu'il y a les mêmes lettres, lol. Une coïncidence ? En fait je ne crois pas, j'en suis même certaine, lol. Quant au citron meringué, je ne peux rien avancer pour le moment, je ne sais pas encore quelle direction va prendre la fic, mais si jamais il y en a un, t'inquiète que tu seras mise au courant, lol. En attendant, voilà the new chapter. **

**Moi1992 : Alors que te dire. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore ce qui va se passer pour eux, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui te gêne ou plutôt ce qui ne semble pas coller avec Rogue. C'est pourquoi si bien sur tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je te demanderais de bien vouloir m'expliquer plus en détails ce qui te gênes. En attendant, voilà la suite.**

**Keana : Alors ma réponse est, tu trouveras la réponse à ta question dans le chap, ( en fin de chap à vrai dire mais lis le en entier c'est plus amusant, lol). Autrement, c'est vrai que je me suis un peu inspiré du film Van Helsing que j'ai vu et que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Tu vas d'ailleurs voir qu'elle peut être vraiment intrigante, lol. Bisous.**

**Lunenoire (X3) : Merci pour ta review. Tu vas voir qui est réellement Holga, mais entre nous, j'imagine que tu connais déjà la réponse. Bisous.**

**Estelle01 : Merci pour ta review, tu vas voir que finalement tu n'as pas tord, comme tous ceux d'ailleurs qui ont fait cette supposition. Pour mettre fin à ton attente, voici la suite. Bisous.**

**Sln : merchi pour la review. Et effectivement tu avais raison sur toute la ligne, comme toutes les autres à vrai dire. Je suis super contente que ce chap t'ai plu, j'ai d'ailleurs dans l'idée que celui-ci devrait également te plaire. Et oui j'ai lu tes fics, je te les aie d'ailleurs reviewées. Bonne lecture. Bisous.**

**Melody Evans : Coucou et merci pour la review. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, les Serpentards risquent très fort de ne pas apprécier leur nouveau professeur, et tu vas voir à quel point cela va se confirmer. Quant à l'acquisition de ses pouvoirs ça ne sera pas révélé tout de suite. En attendant, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous.**

**Maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, je vous souhaite à toutes une excellente lecture.

* * *

**

**Titre : Chasseuse de Vampires**

**Auteur : Darky Angel**

**Rating : T (anciennement PG13)**

**Paring : Ah ah ah mystère je vous le laisse découvrir !**

**Bêta : Auclerc qui a eu la patience de lire ce chap et de le corriger entièrement. Bisous à toi.**

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire et quelques personnages qui apparaîtrons plus tardivement dans l'histoire. Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**

**Chap4: **_Premiers pas avec Holga...

* * *

_

Le lendemain matin à l'heure du petit déjeuner, la grande salle était anormalement pleine, alors qu'à l'ordinaire, les étudiants prenaient tout leur temps, certains oubliant même de venir prendre leur petit déjeuner. La raison de leur présence si matinale pour ce jeudi matin de septembre était des plus simple. Tous voulaient vérifier s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé la veille. Tous voulaient vérifier si la chasseuse allait réellement être leur professeur de DCFM.

Il était huit heures moins dix et ils ne l'avaient toujours pas vue. Ils se demandaient s'ils n'avaient finalement pas rêvé de tout cela.

Les élèves de 4ème année de Gryffondor qui avaient justement DCFM en premier cour se levèrent assez difficilement de table, pour se traîner d'un pas lourd en direction de leur salle de cours.

.oO§Oo.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse, notre chère chasseuse sautait son petit déjeuner. Habillée de noir des pieds à la tête, elle enfila ses bottes, puis son long manteau noir.

Au passage, elle prit sa baguette sur son bureau lorsque son regard se posa sur une photographie sorcière.

On y voyait deux personnes : un jeune homme tenant dans ses bras une jeune fille un peu plus jeune que lui aux cheveux châtains, complètement ébouriffés. Le jeune homme avait quant à lui des cheveux sombres comme ses yeux. Cheveux qui lui effleuraient les épaules. Il souriait même si ce sourire était légèrement crispé en y regardant de plus près. Ils étaient tous les deux confortablement installés dans un canapé, emmitouflés dans une épaisse couverture, tout en faisant face à un feu qui crépitait agréablement dans la cheminée.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande. À cet instant, le jeune homme de la photo serra plus étroitement la jeune fille contre lui, lui déposant ensuite un léger baiser sur la joue.

Un voile de tristesse assombrit le regard d'Holga alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de se souvenir du nom du jeune homme.

Même si elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette photo qui avait été prise deux soirs avant sa disparition, il n'en était pas de même pour le nom du jeune homme.

Maudit Lord Noir pour lui avoir jeté ce sort de magie noir, lui faisant oublier le nom de toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait avant de la laisser aux prises avec des loups-garous affamés.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon amour. Lorsque j'aurais réussi à combattre les effets de ce sortilège de magie noire, je continuerais à te rechercher. En espérant qu'avec tout ce temps passé loin de toi, tu ne m'as pas oubliée. »

Reposant la photo sur son bureau, la chasseuse sortit rapidement de ses appartements pour aller rejoindre sa salle de cours.

.oO§Oo.

La matinée passa relativement vite. Les élèves étaient charmés en ressortant de sa salle de cours. Même ceux qui le matin même avaient encore des doutes, n'en avaient plus aucun à présent. Bien entendu, ses compétences en la matière se répandirent comme une traînée de poudre dans la grande salle à l'heure du repas de midi. Si bien que lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle pour prendre son déjeuner en compagnie de ses autres collègues, la quasi-totalité des élèves la regardèrent avec une certaine adoration dans le regard, où plutôt une sorte de profond respect mêlé à de la fascination.

Comme la vieille, elle vint s'installer entre Albus Dumbledore et le professeur qui lui avait-on appris la veille enseignait les potions. C'était un homme au visage froid et continuellement fermé, de même qu'il paraissait profondément antipathique. _'Un parfait misanthrope quoi !'_ Pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

Tout en se servant, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Elle en conclut rapidement, qu'en plus d'être un parfait misanthrope, son aspect physique n'arrangeait pas les choses. Des cheveux noirs à l'aspect graisseux qui lui retombaient sur les épaules, un teint blafard, une attitude perpétuellement froide et distante..

Elle se surprit en même temps à penser que, étrangement son attitude avait quelque chose qui lui était familière. Un je ne sais quoi qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà connu.

Elle fut malheureusement prise en flagrant délit d'observation, ce qui lui valu un regard noir du principal intéressé. Regard noir qu'elle soutint sans le moindre problème. Quelques minutes après ce silencieux affrontement, il fut le premier à détourner le regard.

Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce… comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ra… Ra… Roge… Non Rogue ! Ça ne faisait quoi… qu'à peine une journée qu'elle faisait partie du corps professoral et déjà elle avait la très nette impression de s'être faite un ennemi en la personne du professeur Rogue ! Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui faire pour avoir droit à cette attitude glaciale dont faisait preuve à son égard le professeur de Potion ? Se demanda-t-elle en commençant à manger. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Une petite discussion avec Albus s'imposait dans les plus brefs délais ! Décréta-t-elle.

Sitôt le déjeuner s'achevait-il, qu'elle put voir son chère collègue s'éclipser sans leur adresser la moindre parole, ni le moindre regard. À croire que la compagnie des autres professeurs l'ennuyait. Holga profita donc de la fin du déjeuner pour s'autoriser un petit tour d'horizon des différents élèves encore présents dans la grande salle. Certains visages lui étaient familiers, notamment cet élève blond aux cheveux plaqués en arrière chez les Serpentards, qui ne pouvait qu'être le fils que de ce cher Lucius Malfoy ! La ressemblance entre les deux individus au même âge était tellement frappante, si ce n'était que le fils arborait une chevelure plus courte que celle de son père au même âge. Elle se surprit alors à imaginer la tête que ferait le père lorsqu'il la reverrait après toutes ces années d'absence. _'Il croira sûrement à un fantôme. Néanmoins, ça sera pour lui un fantôme bien vivant !'_ Sourit-elle intérieurement. Reportant son regard sur le jeune Malfoy, elle vit tout d'abord dans l'expression de son visage, quelque chose qu'elle ne sut immédiatement identifier. Quelque chose qui néanmoins, elle en était certaine, le différenciait de son père. Se sentant observé, le jeune Malfoy rencontra le regard observateur de son professeur de DCFM. Il reprit aussitôt un masque impassible, cachant ainsi ce qu'elle y avait vu quelques instant auparavant.

Puis se tournant vers la table opposée, celle des Lions, elle en observa les élèves.

Son regard glissa immédiatement vers un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en batailles.

_'Le portrait craché de son père. Mis à part les yeux. Ce sont ceux de Lily sans aucun doute. James, Lily, si vous pouviez voir votre fils, je suis persuadée que vous seriez fiers de lui.'_ Pensa-t-elle une pointe d'amertume en repensant à la mort tragique de ses amis.

Du jeune homme en question émanait une grande force magique, dont elle en percevait les ondes.

Aux côtés du jeune Potter, se trouvait un jeune homme du même âge aux cheveux roux. _'Un Weasley sans aucune hésitation.'_ Sourit-elle intérieurement.

Laissant là ses observations, elle se tourna vers Albus qui l'observait un très léger sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que vous m'aviez demandé Albus, à savoir aider ces jeunes personnes à apprendre à se défendre efficacement contre une attaque. J'ai donc pensé qu'il serait nettement plus préférable d'utiliser la salle de duel à une simple salle de cours. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Je pense qu'il s'agit là d'une excellente idée Holga. Veux-tu que je demande aux elfes de préparer la salle ? »

« À vrai dire, je ne pense pas l'utiliser aujourd'hui, mais dès que j'aurais eu une fois toutes les classes. Disons à partir de demain matin. »

« Très bien, la salle sera prête. Si tu as besoin d'autre chose, n'hésite surtout pas à me le demander. »

« Merci Albus. Bien je vais vous laisser à présent. Les cours reprennent dans 20 minutes et j'aimerais arriver avant les élèves. »

« Je ne te retiens pas Holga. »

La chasseuse se leva de table, et traversa la grande salle de son pas souple et rapide à la fois, son long manteau noir flottant derrière elle.

Elle parvint rapidement à sa salle de cours. Une fois entrée dans ladite salle, elle prépara rapidement les quelques notes qu'elle avait au préalable noté sur un parchemin. Une fois cela étant fait, Holga prit place à son bureau, les pieds négligemment posé sur la surface du bureau. Elle médita sur ce qui était arrivé au cours des derniers jours. Elle fut tirée de ses méditations par des exclamations de voix provenant du couloir. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui permit de constater qu'il était 12h59. Plus qu'une minute avant le début des cours.

À 13h pile, toujours confortablement installée à son bureau, la jeune femme agita sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte. Sitôt que celle-ci se fut ouverte, elle leur dit depuis l'intérieur de la pièce :

« Vous entrez en silence ! Vous vous installez en silence ! »

Les deux petites phrases qu'elle venait de prononcer, avaient été dites sur un ton ferme, qui n'admettait pas la moindre réplique.

Le silence se fit aussitôt à l'extérieur. Les uns après les autres, les élèves entrèrent dans la salle et allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places, découvrant au passage leur professeur confortablement installée à son bureau, les pieds sur le bureau, qui les regardaient se rendre à leurs place. Son visage n'exprimait pas la moindre expression. Il était impassible.

Ce fut seulement lorsque tous ses élèves se furent installés qu'Holga se leva et alla refermer la porte à l'autre bout de la salle. En repassant entre les allées, elle s'arrêta soudainement, un étrange sourire naissant aux lèvres, qui rapidement se transforma en un sourire narquois. Elle se tourna alors lentement sur sa gauche pour faire face à un jeune homme. Le même que celui de la grande salle. Blond aux yeux gris.

« Êtes-vous absolument certain de ce que vous affirmez Mr… Malfoy si je ne m'abuse. »

Toute la classe dans un geste presque synchronisé, tourna lentement la tête vers le professeur, puis vers Malfoy, tout en se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien faire référence, dans la mesure où depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle, aucun d'entre eux, n'avait émis la moindre parole.

D'ailleurs, même le principal intéressé, à la tête qu'il faisait en cet instant précis, devait se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir dire par son interrogation ou plutôt par son affirmation.

« Pa… Pardon ? » Demanda-t-il complètement à côté de la plaque, ne sachant même pas à quoi elle pouvait bien vouloir faire allusion.

« Je vais reposer autrement ma question. Êtes-vous absolument certain de ce que vous pensez ? C'est peut-être plus clair ainsi. »

Disant cela, elle avait repris son chemin, et à présent se trouvait devant son bureau, faisant à nouveau face aux jeunes étudiants qui la regardaient étonnés, visiblement désireux d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui semblait se passer entre elle et Malfoy.

« Ah au fait mon chou ! » S'adressa-t-elle de nouveau à Malfoy. « Je ne suis pas un vampire. Alors ces pensées erronées, vous pouvez les bannir » lui annonça-t-elle avant de lui envoyer un sourire ironique.

Il y eu des sourires moqueurs qui se formèrent sur les lèvres des Gryffondors lorsqu'elle l'appela _'mon chou'_. Malfoy leur adressa un regard noir, à la made in Malfoy, qui ne fit pas pour autant disparaître les sourires moqueurs des Lions.

« Bien » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le coin externe de son bureau. « Je vais commencer par faire l'appel. Cela sera l'occasion pour moi de me familiariser avec vos visages. »

Holga prit un parchemin posé derrière elle sur le bureau. C'est ainsi qu'elle commença à appeler les différents noms. À chaque nom, elle marquait un temps d'arrêt, le temps que la personne appelée lève la main, et ainsi elle pouvait mémoriser son visage. Après quelques secondes d'observation pour mémoriser le visage de la personne, elle passait au suivant.

Toutefois, lorsqu'elle arriva au cinquième nom, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt plus long. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, un étrange sourire, qui n'annonçait vraisemblablement rien de bon, flottait sur ses lèvres...

« Crabe… Crabe, Crabe. Mais oui j'y suis. Dites moi Mr Crabe, comment se porte votre père ? Bien j'espère. Mais rassurez moi, vous n'avez pas hérité de l'intelligence de votre père au moins ? »

Il y eu des exclamations moqueuses de la part des Gryffondors qui ne furent nullement réprimandés par la chasseuse. Le manque de réaction du principal intéressé la conforta dans son opinion.

« Mon pauvre ami. Ce n'est vraiment pas un don qu'il vous a transmit là » ironisa-t-elle ouvertement.

De nouveau les Lions s'esclaffèrent. Les Serpentards quant à eux semblaient avoir perdu de leur superbe. En effet, aucun des Serpents n'osaient ouvrir la bouche de peur d'être la nouvelle victime de la chasseuse.

Elle reprit l'appel, pour s'arrêter cette fois sur le nom de :

« Goyle. Mr Grégory Goyle. J'imagine que tout comme votre père, ce n'est rien dans la tête tout dans les muscles. _(Qu'est-ce que je rêvais de pouvoir écrire ça un jour, lol !)_ Même si je pense qu'il serait nettement plus préférable de dire, rien dans la tête, rien dans les muscles. »

Quand les rires des Gryffondors se furent calmés, elle reprit l'appel là où elle s'était arrêtée. Cette fois-ci elle s'arrêta au nom de :

« Londubat. Mr Neville Londubat ! » Elle le regarda un instant droit dans les yeux, un sourire sincère aux lèvres, aucune animosité dans le regard. « Comment se porte votre grand-mère ? » Reprit-elle.

« Bien madame » répondit prudemment Neville, ne sachant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

« Tant mieux. Vous pourriez rester un moment à la fin du cours. Je souhaiterai vous dire quelques mots. »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation avant de reporter quelques mots sur un parchemin vierge devant lui. Il releva néanmoins la tête quelques petites secondes plus tard, le visage perplexe, en regardant attentivement son professeur qui le regardait toujours, ce même sourire sincère aux lèvres, alors qu'il entendit une voix très douce qui lui dit mentalement _'C'est au sujet de vos parents. Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce qui leur est arrivé'_. De nouveau il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, la gorge nouée par l'émotion qu'avait suscitée en lui le professeur en lui parlant de ses parents.

« Bien » dit-elle encore avant de reprendre l'appel. Une nouvelle fois, elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle venait d'arriver à :

« Malfoy. Mr Draco Malfoy. Je dois dire que je vous ai reconnu tout de suite. Le fidèle portrait de ce cher Lucius Malfoy. J'imagine qu'il doit être fier de sa progéniture. À ce propos, comment se porte-t-il ? »

« Très bien, alors ne vous avisez pas de l'insulter » cracha dédaigneusement Draco.

« Loin de moi cette idée, jeune ami. »

Un rapide regard sur sa liste des élèves lui permit de constater que la prochaine élève se nommait :

« Parkinson. Mlle Pansy Parkinson. Espérons pour vous que vous aurez hérité de l'intelligence de votre mère cumulée à celle de votre père. Autrement autant vous dire dès à présent qu'on est mal barré ! »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » Demanda l'intéressée en la jaugeant d'un regard hautain.

« Visiblement ce n'est pas votre cas. Je crains que ne soyez un cas disons… irrécupérable. » Lui sourit-elle sarcastiquement.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait visiblement à continuer l'appel, Holga intercepta une pensée, dont en étudiant attentivement chacun de ses élèves, elle n'eut pas le moindre mal à en définir le propriétaire. Ce qui fit naître sur ses lèvres un grand sourire, trop grand d'ailleurs pour être sincère, que remarqua parfaitement le propriétaire de la pensée lorsque cette personne croisa son regard.

« Et par Merlin » reprit-elle soudainement « cessez de coller Mr Malfoy de la sorte. Il ne va pas s'enfuir, n'ayant aucune raison de le faire, sauf si ce n'est celle de fuir votre personne on ne peut plus collante d'après ce que je peux constater. »

_'Il suffisait de le demander Mr Malfoy !'_ Pensa-t-elle mentalement, un sourire aux lèvres, persuadée que son petit message serait perçu par son jeune élève. Et cela ne manqua nullement, étant donné qu'à peine quelques secondes après avoir eu cette pensée, elle pu voir Drago Malfoy relever brusquement la tête ; l'air plus qu'étonné en la regardant. Holga put alors détecter dans son regard, ce qu'elle y avait vu lors du déjeuner, alors qu'il croyait que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Cela l'intrigua grandement, bien qu'extérieurement, elle n'en laissa absolument rien paraître, dans la mesure où elle venait de reprendre l'appel. Après plusieurs nom, elle s'arrêta de nouveau sur celui de :

« Potter. Mr Harry Potter. Le portrait craché de votre père Harry. Si ce n'est pour les yeux. Vous avez ceux de votre mère Lily, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui c'est exact, mais euh… vous les connaissiez ? »

« Oui, je les connaissais. C'étaient des sorciers très sympathiques. Nous avons été amis pendant un certain temps. Leur disparition est une regrettable erreur. Ils ne méritaient pas un tel sort funeste. Harry, si jamais vous éprouvez le besoin de discuter, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir me voir. Je serais très enchantée de discuter avec vous. »

« Bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez compter sur moi, je n'y manquerais pas. »

Puis Holga se tourna vers le voisin de table d'Harry qui était le dernier de la liste :

« Une chevelure rousse, des tâches de rousseur. Je ne me tromperais sûrement pas en affirmant que vous êtes un Weasley. Ronald Weasley plus précisément » sourit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa liste pour vérifier le nom du jeune Weasley.

Ron rougit sensiblement, mais répondit néanmoins :

« Oui. Vous connaissez ma famille ? »

« Bien sûr. Pas personnellement parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de les rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant, mais je me souviens de votre frère Charlie. Au fait que devient-il ? »

« Il dresse des dragons en Roumanie. »

« Je vois. Bon puisque j'ai appelé tout le monde, je vais me présenter. Je suis Holga Garreng, chasseuse de Vampires et autres créatures de la nuit. Mais pour le moment j'officie en temps que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Une timide main se leva parmi les Gryffondors.

« Oui Mr Londubat ? »

« C'est vrai ce que l'on raconte sur vous ? Que vous êtes l'auteur de nombreux exploits dans le monde entier ? »

« C'est vrai, mais sachez Mr Londubat que je n'ai fait que ce pour quoi on m'a engagé. On m'engage pour des missions et je les remplis si elles me conviennent. »

_'Magnifique ! Un nouveau Lockhart ! Quand je disais que cette école tombait bien bas ! Tous des incapables. Un imbécile qui ne pensait qu'à son stupide sourire, un loup-garou dompté, un paranoïaque, une folle qui se voyait déjà directrice, un incompétent et maintenant une soi-disant chasseuse de Vampires.' Pensa sarcastiquement Draco._

« **MR MALFOY ! » **Tonna-t-elle brusquement, faisant sursauter tous les élèves qui regardèrent alternativement Malfoy et leur prof. « Vous avez peut-être un problème avec les loups-garous ? Sachez qu'il y en a qui valent mieux que certains _Sang Pur_ » dit-elle avec un dégoût non feint. « Quand à ce Lockhart de malheur, je vous **interdis** d'émettre la moindre comparaison entre moi et cet imbécile prétentieux, totalement inapte à lancer le moindre autre sort que l'oubliette. C'est bien compris j'espère » dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Oui pr… professeur » déglutit-il péniblement, ne pouvant pour une raison incompréhensible détacher son regard de celui de son professeur. Un regard tellement noir, que malgré lui, il eu un petit frisson de peur.

« Et la prochaine fois, mon chou, évitez de penser aussi fort » ajouta-elle en rompant le contact visuel.

Draco ne répondit rien, préférant garder la tête baissée, plus pour ne pas avoir à recroiser son regard, que pour ne pas voir les mines satisfaites des Gryffondors. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait vu dans son regard quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose qui outre le fait, qu'il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du sien, l'avait… comme obligé à la respecter. Un je ne sais quoi qui lui avait inconsciemment fait comprendre qu'il lui devait du respect. Une forme de respect totalement différente que celle que l'on a pour des adultes ou celle qu'il se devait d'avoir pour son cher _père_. Non, quelque chose de plus fort… quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à expliquer. Quelque chose, qui ne s'adressait pas qu'a lui.

« Bien, reprenons si vous le voulez bien. Donc je vous disais Mr Londubat que toute cette gloire que l'on m'attribue, je ne l'ai nullement recherchée. Je ne la recherche pas le moins du monde, aujourd'hui encore. Je ne suis pas comme cette incapable de Lockhart qui ne cherchait au travers de ses soi-disant, exploits que la célébrité, à vouloir continuellement être mis sur le devant de la scène. Très peu pour moi. Je vous avouerais que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que disent les journaux à mon sujet, et je ne cherche pas à le savoir. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, que cela soit flatteur ou au contraire dénigrant. Je m'en contre fiche. S'il n'y avait pas toute cette publicité, tous ces articles sur moi, je ne m'en porterais plus que mieux. »

Une autre main se leva lentement, comme par méfiance. Il s'agissait d'un Serpentard cette fois, et pas n'importe quel Serpentard :

« Mr Malfoy, une question peut-être ? Allez-y je vous écoute. »

Draco se risqua très lentement à relever la tête, tout en évitant évidemment de recroiser à nouveau son regard.

« Si votre métier consiste à chasser des créatures de la nuit, pourquoi êtes-vous là à nous enseigner ? »

« Très bonne question Mr Malfoy. J'allais justement y venir. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à venir enseigner ici. J'étais tranquillement en Amérique du Sud à chasser une colonie de Vampires quand un ami est arrivé pour me mettre au courant que le professeur Albus Dumbledore désirait me parler d'un sujet très important. Je suis venue le plus rapidement que j'ai pu tout en étant poursuivie par un vampire, tandis que mon ami qui n'est autre que Remus Lupin était lui aussi poursuivi par un vampire. Si vous vous souvenez de l'affrontement qui a eu lieu lors du banquet d'accueil, je ne faisais que mon travail. Pour faire bref et passer sous silence tous les détails dénués d'intérêts, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous enseigner l'art de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il a jugé que j'étais la personne idéale pour avoir eu vent de mes activités. Chasser des créatures telles que les vampires, c'est côtoyer continuellement la mort. Finalement à bout d'arguments décisifs, il a obtenu mon accord, et me voilà. Y a-t-il d'autres questions ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant aussi bien pour les Lions que pour les Serpents.

Les élèves firent non de la tête. Tous, du moins tous les Gryffondors semblaient pendus à ses lèvres. Les Serpentards pour certains d'entre eux affichaient du mépris, alors que d'autres avaient un visage qui reflétait la plus grande indifférence, vis à vis de ce qu'elle venait de leur dire. Cela ne choqua pas Holga qui de toute façon s'y attendait. Le Prince des Serpentards quant à lui avait un visage particulièrement indéchiffrable pour toute personne normale, cependant pour Holga, il exprimait bien plus que cela. Pour, elle il semblait y avoir quelque chose comme étant un début d'aspiration à la confiance. Une expression rassurante qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne chercha cependant pas à en savoir plus pour le moment, elle aurait bien tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour comprendre ce qu'il tentait tant à cacher aux autres.

« À présent, je vais vous expliquer ce que j'attends de vous. Comme vous le savez tous, dehors la guerre est déclarée. » Elle put voir quelques Serpentards arborer des mines réjouie à cette nouvelle. « Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, mes petits, tout n'est pas terminé, cela ne fait que commencer. Vous pourriez tous être témoins de nombreuses surprises auxquelles vous ne vous attendez pas forcément. Mon rôle dans tout cela, consiste à vous aider, plus précisément à vous apprendre à vous défendre de manière efficace en cas d'attaque. Vous aider à maîtriser les sorts de défense ainsi que ceux d'attaques. Pour cela, il ne sera pas nécessaire que vous apportiez vos manuels. Nous ne les utiliserons que peu. Il sera également rare que je vous demande de me rendre des devoirs, mais cela pourra arriver. À la rigueur peut-être quelques recherches par-ci par-là. À chaque cours, vous devrez avoir vos baguettes. Nous ferons essentiellement de la pratique. Comme on dit, c'est sur le terrain qu'on apprend. Les livres ne nous permettent pas de tout apprendre. »

Holga put en voir certains se réjouir à l'idée de ne pas avoir à rendre de devoirs, alors que d'autres se réjouissaient déjà à passer à la pratique.

« Vous serez donc évalués sur la pratique. À ce propos, dès notre prochaine séance, nous utiliserons la salle de duel. Nous commencerons par passer en revue vos sorts de défenses et d'attaque. Quand vous les maîtriserez tous parfaitement, nous passerons au stade supérieur... Y a-t-il des questions? »

Il y en eu aucune.

« Ah oui une dernière chose très importante ! Je ne chercherais pas à favoriser une maison au profit d'une autre. J'attribue des points en fonction de ce que vous saurez. Par contre je n'hésiterai pas le moins du monde à en enlever à la moindre perturbation. Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde ? »

« Oui professeur ! » Répondirent-ils en cœur.

« C'est donc parfait. Durant le temps qu'il nous reste pour cette première séance, je vais passer vous voir les uns après les autres pour vérifier et vos baguettes, et vos prises sur celles-ci. Pour produire du bon travail, il est plus que nécessaire d'être en possession du matériel adéquat. »

Comme elle leur eu dit, jusqu'à ce que la fin du cours soit annoncée, Holga passa d'élèves en élèves pour vérifier leur baguette, ainsi que la façon dont il s'en servaient. Parfois elle rectifiait une prise, en donnant comme conseil à l'élève, de s'entraîner avant la prochaine séance à lancer un sort ou deux, en utilisant la baguette comme elle venait de lui montrer. Lorsque enfin la fin du cours arriva, les élèves sortirent joyeusement de la salle à l'exception de Neville qui s'avança timidement vers le bureau du professeur.

« Vous vouliez me parler professeur ? » Lui demanda timidement le jeune garçon.

« C'est exact, avez-vous un cours après ? »

« Métamorphose avec le professeur Mac Gonagall. »

« Dans ce cas je vous fournirais une excuse. Tout d'abord sachez que je suis profondément désolée pour vos parents. C'étaient de braves sorciers qui ne faisaient que leur travail. C'est lâche ce qui leur a été fait... J'espère que les coupables seront bientôt hors d'état de nuire. »

« Me… Merci » bégaya le jeune garçon.

« Je vous sens assez peu sûr de vous. Je vous fais un peu peur pas vrai ? Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre de ma part » enchaîna-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. « Je vous aiderais et vous soutiendrais au maximum dans vos démarches. Vous savez Neville, je sens chez vous un grand potentiel qui ne demande qu'à être exploité et augmenté. Vous verrez que bientôt vous serez capable de beaucoup de choses. »

« Professeur ? Pou… Pourquoi un tel intérêt pour moi ? »

« On m'a dit que vous étiez un élève très maladroit. Comme je ne veux pas vous juger par rapport aux dires de vos autres professeurs, je tenais à vous parler pour me faire ma propre idée... Comme j'ai senti votre potentiel, je veux vous aider à l'utiliser convenablement. Je suis persuadée que vous vous étonnerez vous-même. Alors croyez en vous jeune homme. »

« Merci… professeur. »

« Tenez, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle venait d'écrire un mot d'excuse. Filez vite à votre prochain cours. Et si jamais vous éprouver le besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte. »

Neville n'était parti que depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de sa salle de cours. En réalité, c'était la pièce qui se trouvait juste à côté de sa salle de cours. On y avait accès soit par l'extérieur, mais également par l'intérieur, grâce à un petit escalier non loin du bureau. Juste après le départ de son jeune élève, Holga s'était donc rendue dans son bureau avec l'intention d'y installer quelques unes de ses affaires personnelles.

« Entrez » dit-elle sans se retourner, occupée à déposer quelques objets sur le bureau.

Dans son dos, la porte s'ouvrit, et elle put alors sentir la présence de deux personnes, dont l'une ayant une aura qui lui était propre étant celle des créatures de la nuit, tandis que de l'autre personne, émanait une puissante aura, qui le caractérisait parfaitement. Elle n'eut donc aucun mal à les identifier, avant même de se retourner pour leur faire face.

« Albus, Remus, que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« Nous voulions savoir comment s'était passé tes cours avec les 7èmes années. »

« Étonnement bien pour un cours d'introduction, mis à part quelques pensées désagréables émises par le jeune Malfoy, à qui j'ai rapidement remis les idées en place. »

« C'est bien le fils de Lucius Malfoy » maugréa le loup-garou.

« C'est là que tu te trompes Remus. Il y a quelque chose de différent chez le jeune Malfoy. Quelque chose qui le différencie sans problème de son père. J'ai eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte à deux reprises aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas encore exactement quoi en penser. J'ai bien une petite idée sur la question, seulement il me faut encore un peu de temps pour savoir si elle est plausible où non. »

« Et dans l'ensemble quel est ton avis sur les 7èmes années ? »

« J'y ai décelé de grands potentiels très intéressants. J'en suis très satisfaite à vrai dire. Je les aie senti très réceptifs pour la plupart d'entre eux. Vous avez eu raison de me forcer un peu la main pour vous venir en aide Albus. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi ma très chère Her… »

« Holga ! » Le coupa brusquement la jeune femme.

« Je ne te comprends toujours pas » soupira Remus. « Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de reprendre ton vrai nom ? »

« Non pas encore. Laissez moi encore un peu de temps. Je ne suis pas tout à fait prête. Mais bientôt je vous le promets, Hermione Granger réapparaîtra ! »

« Si tu le dis Holga. Nous te croyons » sourit Albus.

« Au fait Remus, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je venais voir si tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide ou de conseils. »

« Ah bah ce n'est vraiment pas de refus ! » Sourit-elle.

« Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, leur sourit Albus. En cas de problèmes, vous me trouverez dans mon bureau » leur dit-il encore en sortant du bureau d'Holga.

**À suivre…**

**Maintenant à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Reviews !**

Oui oui laissez lui des reviews ça lui fait cré cré plaisir !

Ah me suis pas présentée ? Brunette mais vous savez Miss Zabini ! Moué je préfère que vous me reconnaissiez après tout ze suis unique !

**Désolé, c'était Miss Zabini, qui vient de se taper un trip toute seule rien qu'en sachant que la suite venait d'être updatée.**


	5. Cherchemoi et tu vas me trouver!

**Bien le bonjour à vous tous mes très chers lecteurs et très chères lectrice.**

**L'auteur tiens à s'excuser du retard qu'elle a pris pour cette fic, mais l'auteur en ce moment ne sait plus trop où donner de la tête. Et comme l'auteur vous sait très compréhensif, elle vous en remercie.**

_**L'auteur évite de justesse une tomate pourrie qui volait dans sa direction.**_

**Hey, j'ai dis que j'étais désolée. Comment me faire pardonner de vous, très cher auditoire ? **

_**Des panneaux se lèvent instantanément, sur lesquels on pouvaient lire en gros caractère UN CHAPITRE !**_

**Ah s'il ne vous faut que cela, alors c'est parti !**

**RAR :**

**Wolfinthenigh :**_ coucou et merci de ton soutient. Pour la peine, voilà le nouveau chap, qui je l'espère te plaira. Bisous._

**Bonnie :**_ la suite la voilà, et pour qu'Hermione revienne au grand jour, il va falloir patienter encore un peu. Bisous._

**Mme Hermione Malfoy :**_ coucou à toi, et merci de ta review. Le fait de savoir que tu adores cette idée de Hermione en chasseuse de Vampires, me fait très plaisir. Et pour te satisfaire davantage, voilà la suite. Bisous._

**Noiram : **_coucou toi. Je sais que je mets du temps à publier, mais cette fic étant différente de l'autre Hermione/Severus, il faut que j'adopte un style un peu différent, une approche différente, qui me font entre autre prendre un peu plus de temps dans la rédaction Mais ne t'inquiète, je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser tomber, bien que ça soit plus long à publier. Pour me faire pardonner, voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Sweety-Witches :**_ tu exiges, et j'obéis, dans la mesure du possible bien évidemment lol. Mais là, je suis en mesure de t'obéir, alors voilà la suite, qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bisous._

**Luneloire :**_ Que de mystères…et tu vas voir que ce n'est qu'un début. Bonne lecture, bisous._

**Estelle01 : **_et bien je suis en mesure de t'annoncer que ton impatience va prendre fin, car voila le nouveau chap, lol. Bisous._

**Me : **_merci et voilà la suite. Bisous._

**Alan :**_ Dis moi serais-tu un garçon, non pas que ça me gêne, au contraire ça me ferait plaisir, un garçon qui porte un vif intérêt à ma fic, je trouve ça super. Et si t'es une fille, c'est pas grave, je trouve ça super aussi, lol. Par contre, je ne pense pas qu'elle va retrouver la mémoire tout de suite, j'ai envie de faire traîner un peu les choses, histoire de voir comment ils vont pouvoir évoluer, et leur faire vivre toute sorte de chose, pas forcément agréable. Moui je sais je suis sadique, mais je n'y peux rien, lol. En attendant voilà un nouveau chap, qui devrait te faire plaisir. Bisous._

**Simoi :**_ merci, et pour toi comme pour les autres, voila la suite. Bisous._

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **_coucou toi. Je vois que les altercations pensées-paroles ont retenues ton attention. Et bien tu vas voir qu'il va y en avoir d'autre. Je pense que tu dois te demander comment elle parvient à faire une telle chose ? Et bien, je ne vais pas te répondre, histoire de te cogiter un peu. Et avec un peu de chance, et en laissant parfois traîner des indices, je pense que comme tous les autres lecteurs, tu vas comprendre. Mais pour le moment, je laisse volontiers laisser planer le mystère, lol. Et puis Remus, tu vas voir qu'il va à nouveau revenir. Pour le moment, voila un nouveau chap. bisous._

**Voilà, maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.**

**Donc je précise que cette fic ayant été écrite avant la parution du tome 6, elle ne prends pas en compte ce qui a pu survenir dans le dernier né de Rowling.**

**Titre : Chasseuse de Vampires**

**Auteur : Darky Angel**

**Rating : T (anciennement PG13)**

**Paring : Ah ah ah mystère je vous le laisse découvrir !**

**Bêta : Auclerc qui a eu la patience de lire ce chap et de le corriger entièrement. Bisous à toi.**

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire et quelques personnages qui apparaîtrons plus tardivement dans l'histoire. Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**

.oO§Oo.

**Chap5 : _Cherche-moi et tu vas me trouver !_**

**.oO§Oo._

* * *

_ **

Le soir même, à la fin du repas servi dans la grande salle, en regagnant ses appartements, Holga fut consciente du fait qu'elle était suivie. A vrai dire, elle avait perçu la présence, quelques petites minutes à peine, après être sortie de la grande salle. Néanmoins, elle n'avait absolument rien fait, démontrant qu'elle se savait suivie. D'ailleurs le fait d'être suivie comme c'était le cas en ce moment, ne lui causait pas la moindre peur. Au contraire, cela fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Elle tourna soudainement à gauche, puis aussi silencieusement qu'un félin, se glissa derrière la première statue qui se présenta à elle. Par chance, il s'agissait d'une grande statue, la cachant complètement au regard de la personne qui la suivait. De toute façon, même si la statue avait été de petite taille, elle n'aurait pas eu le moindre mal à se dissimuler derrière. Mais cela, à part elle et quelques rares personnes constituant son entourage, personne ne le savait.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, un homme entièrement vêtu de noir passait devant elle, et bien évidemment, sans la voir. Il continua son chemin sur quelques mètres, avant de s'arrêter soudainement, un filet de juron s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Cela fit sourire Holga, qui eut la confirmation d'avoir bel et bien été, suivie par cet homme, dans la mesure où les jurons prononcés tout bas, comme ce fut le cas, qui lui parvinrent clairement aux oreilles, lui étaient destiné.

Sortant tout aussi silencieusement de sa cachette qu'elle y était entrée, elle déclara alors d'un ton moqueur :

« Alors comme ça vous me suiviez. Où alors, vous assuriez-vous que je ne me perdais pas dans les couloirs ? »

Rogue se retourna brusquement pour faire face à cette chasseuse dont le regard noisette exprimait une très grande colère, en dépit de l'air moqueur qu'elle arborait.

Il aurait du se douter qu'elle le repérerait, mais il l'avait tout de même suivie, pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Surtout après que quelques 7èmes années de sa maison soient venus le trouver pour se plaindre de la façon dont elle s'était comportée avec eux.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me suiviez ? » redemanda-t-elle.

Cette fois, sa voix avait perdue de sa moquerie. Elle était presque aussi glaciale que la sienne lorsqu'il lui répondit :

« Pour mettre certains points au clair avec vous ! Il se trouve que des plaintes me soient parvenues quant à votre comportement inadmissible envers certains élèves de ma maison ! »

« Laissez-moi réfléchir… comportement inadmissible envers des Serpentards… non désolée de vous décevoir mais je ne vois pas. » ironisa-t-elle. « Vous pourriez peut-être me donner quelques détails supplémentaires, ça m'aiderait beaucoup » ajouta-t-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

Rogue sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Elle se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule, et en plus ce petit jeu auquel elle s'adonnait semblait vraiment lui plaire.

« Des noms comme Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, ça vous dit peut-être quelque chose, où faut-il que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire ? » la menaça-t-il sans savoir que ses menaces ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, et qu'il ne l'intimidait vraiment pas.

«Ah ! Ça, maintenant que vous m'y faites penser, cela me revient. Vous pourriez me dire ce qu'ils me reprochent, parce qu'honnêtement, je ne vois rien du tout. » se moqua-t-elle.

« Vous ne voyez pas ? Et le fait D'INSULTER des élèves devant les autres, ça vous dit quelque chose ! » hurla-t-il

« NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS. » hurla-t-elle à son tour. « D'ABORD JE NE LES AIE PAS INSULTE, JE LEUR AI SIMPLEMENT DIT CE QUE JE PENSAIS DE CES SALES FUTURS MANGEMORTS ! ET D'ABORDS, VOUS, VOUS NE VOUS GENEZ PAS POUR RABAISSER TOUTE MAISON AUTRE QUE CELLE DE VOS CHERS SERPENTARDS ! ALORS VOTRE MORALE A DEUX NOISES ? VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE J'EN FAIS ? » lui hurla-t-elle encore en lui jetant un regard si noir que rogue en frissonna malgré lui.

Etrangement, ce regard lui en rappela un autre. Celui d'une personne qui lui avait été chère. Celui de Hermione Granger, mystérieusement disparue depuis vingt ans.

« Un conseil Rogue » le menaça-t-elle. « Ne venez pas me chercher des ennuis. Vous pourriez le regretter. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous adressez, alors méfiez-vous ! »

« Seraient ce des menaces ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, trop douce qui ne plut pas du tout à la chasseuse dans le sens où cette voix ne présageait rien de bon.

« A vous de voir mon cher professeur Rogue » lui répondit-elle en lui tournant soudainement le dos, puis en disparaissant dans les profondeurs de la nuit, son long manteau noir flottant derrière elle.

**.oO§Oo.**

Trois jours plus tard ou plus exactement en ce lundi matin, la jeune femme fulminait toujours contre Rogue. Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé sa façon de lui parler, si bien que pendant ces trois derniers jours, elle l'avait évité le plus possible. Et quand bien même elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de tomber sur lui dans l'un des innombrables couloirs du château, où encore dans la grande salle, elle se contentait de lui jeter des regards noirs, parfois plus noirs que noir.

Holga repensait encore à cette dispute en arrivant devant la salle de duel. Les élèves à son arrivée se turent. Ils entrèrent à sa suite et allèrent déposer leurs affaires dans un coin de la pièce qu'elle leur indiqua à l'exception de leurs baguettes.

Lorsqu'ils se furent tous regroupés devant l'estrade servant au duel, la jeune femme vint se placer face à eux, et s'assit sur celle-ci.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes » leur dit-elle.

« Bonjour professeur » lui répondirent-ils.

« Voilà comment nous allons procéder aujourd'hui. Comme nous allons passer deux heures ensemble, nous reverrons le sort de désarmement et le sort de protection. Pour cela vous passerez chacun votre tour. A l'appel de votre nom, vous montrez sur l'estrade et vous devrez désarmer un adversaire qui sera une illusion. Selon votre réussite à l'exercice, je vous classerai en deux groupes et c'est ainsi que nous travaillerons. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

Voyant qu'aucun de ses élèves ne semblait avoir de question, elle appela le premier nom de sa liste :

« Julia Amisting »

Une jeune Gryffondor de 7ème année, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts se détacha du groupe pour venir et monter sur l'estrade.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, le professeur grâce à un sortilège d'illusion lui présenta un adversaire armé de sa baguette, prêt à attaquer. La jeune élève lança un impeccable « expelliarmus » qui désarma son adversaire imaginaire.

« Très bien Miss Amisting. Venez vous mettre à droite s'il vous plaît. »

La jeune fille obéit, et vint se mettre à droite de l'autre côté de l'estrade.

Sur les quatre autres élèves qui passèrent, trois rejoignirent la Gryffondor, tandis que le dernier allait se mettre à gauche.

« Vincent Crabbe »

Le dit Crabbe, très sûr de lui, monta sur l'estrade. Comme précédemment, elle créa un adversaire imaginaire grâce au sort d'illusion. Comme il était réputé pour être d'une lenteur exemplaire pour ce qui est de l'acquiescement d'informations, il eut le temps de se faire désarçonner avant d'avoir lui-même lancé le sort de désarmement.

« Vraiment lamentable » marmonna-t-elle. « veuillez vous mettre à gauche M. Crabbe »

Elle en fit encore passer quelques-uns, qui furent respectivement répartis à droite et à gauche, tout en remarquant qu'ils étaient souvent déstabilisés par l'illusion.

« Grégory Goyle »

Le Serpentard à l'annonce de son nom, se traîna d'un pas lourd sur l'estrade.

« Nous allons changer un peu les règles. Ce n'est plus l'illusion que vous allez devoir désarmer, mais… moi ! Je vais ainsi pouvoir voir de quelle façon vous réagissez face à un véritable adversaire. »

A son tour, Holga monta sur l'estrade, armée de sa baguette.

« Prêt… ? Allez-y désarmez-moi ! »

Cinq secondes plus tard, il n'avait pas amorcé le moindre geste.

« C'est quand vous voulez M. Goyle. »

Pour le bouger, elle lui lança elle-même le sort de désarmement. Même en lui lançant elle-même le sort, elle ne rencontra pas la moindre résistance chez son adversaire. A croire que l'information qu'elle lui avait donnée ne lui était toujours pas parvenue au cerveau.

« Vous espériez peut-être faire mieux que votre camarade ? Où peut-être vouliez-vous à tout prix le rejoindre ? A gauche ! » lui annonça-t-elle, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à sa question.

Plusieurs autres élèves passèrent encore, réussissant plus ou moins correctement à la désarmer comme elle le leur demandait. Puis vint le tour de Draco.

« Draco Malfoy » appela-t-elle depuis l'estrade.

Le Serpentard s'avança d'un pas conquérant, puis monta sur l'estrade.

Tous les deux se mirent respectivement en position d'attaque.

« Voyons-voir de quoi vous êtes capable. Allez-y désarmez-moi M. Malfoy ! »

Malfoy ne s'y fit pas prier. Aussitôt qu'elle lui en donna l'autorisation, il lui lança un magnifique « expelliarmus » Holga qui avait à l'avance prévue son geste, ne fit pourtant absolument rien pour le contrer, si bien que sa baguette lui sauta des mains pour venir atterrir dans entre les mains de Draco, qui arborait un sourire victorieux.

A son tour, elle sourit mystérieusement, et put ainsi voir avec satisfaction celui de son élève se figer dans seconde suivante. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il devait se demander ce qui allait suivre. Elle était décidée à le tester un peu, histoire de voir comment il réagirait.

'_J'avoue que vous me décevez un peu M. Malfoy. J'aurais espéré un peu plus de votre part. Vous vous doutez tout de même que c'est facile de désarmer quelqu'un. Mais que se passerait-il si votre adversaire se révélait un peu plus… combattant, plein de ressources et de surprises ? Voyons-voir comment vous allez réagir à ça… »_

Draco entendit on ne peut plus clairement cette voix dans sa tête. Celle de son professeur. Elle le narguait, à n'en pas douter ? A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre de sa part, d'autant plus qu'il avait appris à ses dépends qu'elle était justement pleine de ressource, mais surtout que c'était une personne qui ne se laissait pas faire. Il se tenait donc sur ses gardes, mais en aucun cas il ne s'était attendu à ce qui suivit !

Il la vit simplement tendre la main, un sourire aux lèvres, et avant qu'il n'en comprenne la signification du geste, elle dit :

« Accio baguette »

En l'espace de quelques petites secondes, elle venait de récupérer sa baguette sans qu'il n'ai ait pu réagir, et enchaînait directement sur un :

« Pétrificus Totalus »

Draco eut tout juste le temps de lancer un « Protego » pour éviter de recevoir le sort.

'_Alors c'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable jeune homme ?'_ entendit-il de nouveau sa voix le narguait dans son esprit.

« Stupéfix » lança-t-il brusquement alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, enfin c'est ce que tout le monde du penser, alors qu'elle ne faisait rien pour le contrer…

« Protectio retornus » lança-t-elle au dernier moment, sans se défaire de son sourire, sous le regard ébahis de tous.

Draco, tout comme le reste de la classe, ne comprit ce qui venait de se passer qu'à la dernière seconde, lorsque le sort qu'il venait de lancer, rebondit sur le bouclier puis revint à une vitesse fulgurante vers lui. Il se le prit ainsi de plein fouet, sans avoir eut le temps de se protéger. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva stupéfixé par son propre sort.

« Je dois avouer que c'était bien, même très bien, mis à part le dernier sort que vous n'avez su éviter. Je vous accorde tout de même 10 points M. Malfoy. 'Finite incantatem' » annonça-t-elle finalement, le libérant du sort.

Malfoy, lui envoya un regard méprisant qui voulait sans nul doute dire '_vous verrez la prochaine fois, vous ne vous en tirerez pas à si bon compte'. _Le professeur se contenta de plonger son regard indéchiffrable dans le sien. Il entendit alors clairement sa voix dans sa tête qui lui dit :

'_C'est quand vous voulez M. Malfoy. Non pas que je doute de votre capacité à lancer des sorts. Mais j'aimerais bien voir ça, vous me battre à ce petit jeu. Ce qui est quasi improbable, lorsque l'on sait que vous n'avez ni le quart de mon niveau, ni le quart de mon expérience en la matière.'_

« A droite M. Malfoy. Maintenant M. Neville Londubat, c'est à votre tour. »

L'interpellé monta d'un pas mal assuré sur l'estrade pour venir faire face à son professeur. Il s'arma de sa baguette en tremblant, ce que constata immédiatement Holga.

« Allez-y Neville » le rassura-t-elle.

« Exp… Expelliarmus » bégaya-t-il.

La baguette d'Holga lui sauta des mains, mais avant qu'elle ne parvienne dans celles de Neville, elle la récupéra à l'aide d'un « accio » comme elle l'avait fait précédemment avec Malfoy.

« Intéressant, très intéressant. Mettez-vous à gauche M. Londubat. M. Potter s'il vous plaît. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de venir me rejoindre sur l'estrade. »

Le survivant obéit et monta à son tour sur l'estrade. Ils se mirent en place, levant leurs baguettes. Lorsqu'elle donna le signal, Harry lança son premier sort :

« Expelliarmus » lança-t-il avec force.

Holga le dévia sans aucun problème puis enchaîna directement sur un

« Stupéfix »

« Protego » répliqua-t-il aussitôt, «Pétrificus Totalus » enchaîna-t-il à son tour.

Elle l'évita en effectuant un magnifique salto. Elle venait tout juste de se reposer qu'il enchaînait encore sur un 'Stupéfix', croyant la surprendre.

« Protego » cria-t-elle et un magnifique bouclier bleu sorti de sa baguette, se plaçant entre elle et Harry.

« Stupéfix » cria-t-il.

Mais rien à faire, le sort ne parvenait pas à percer son bouclier. Le sort mourrait en entrant en contact avec son bouclier, diffusant des ondes sur celui-ci, un peu comme si le bouclier absorbait la magie utilisée dans le sort pour se renforcer, devenir plus puissant. D'ailleurs ce bouclier-là était bien plus puissant que tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu voir auparavant. Il révélait une grande force magique de la part de son propriétaire. Bien plus puissante même que celle de Dumbledore, qui était pourtant l'un des plus grands sorciers de son temps.

Au bout de quelques secondes, lorsqu'il la vit progressivement annuler son sort, il sut que c'était le moment propice à une nouvelle attaque de sa part. D'après son rapide calcul, elle n'aura pas le temps d'y être préparer, et ne pourra pas se protéger. Dès l'instant où la protection s'amenuisa, jusqu'à disparaître complètement, il lui lança un magnifique :

« Pétrificus Totalus »

En un temps record, en à peine un dixième de seconde, temps dont même un sorcier ayant les meilleurs réflexes, et encore plus rapidement que pouvait le faire Remus, qui avait pourtant des sens très aiguisés, Holga contra le sort d'Harry par un « protectio retornus » qui renvoya le sort à son propriétaire, qui lui-même parvint à le dévier d'un coup de sa baguette. Ce sont les deux secondes d'inattention de la part d'Harry qui permit à la chasseuse de finir en beauté par un :

« Accio baguette Harry »

Harry comme tout le reste de la classe, restèrent plus que stupéfait devant les aptitudes de leur professeur. Ils n'avaient à l'unanimité jamais vu quelqu'un réagir avec une telle rapidité. Rapidité qui ne semblait rien d'avoir d'humain, sans parler de la puissance magique dont ils avaient pu sentir les ondes lorsqu'elle avait invoqué son bouclier. Ses compétences comme sa magie, étaient définitivement hors du commun.

Finalement, Holga rendit sa baguette à Harry et déclara :

« Tout comme votre camarade Draco Malfoy, je dois dire que c'était très bien M. Potter. Vous êtes parvenu à contrer le sort du retour à l'envoyeur parce que vous m'aviez vu l'utiliser auparavant, et vous vous doutiez que j'allais de nouveau y avoir recours. Par conséquent, tout comme je l'ai fais avec votre camarade, je vous accorde 10 points M. Potter. Allez vous mettre à droite s'il vous plaît »

Alors qu'il rejoignait le groupe comme elle le lui avait demandé, Harry entendit soudainement une voix dans sa tête, la même que lorsqu'ils étaient en cours.

'_Très bel affrontement Harry. Vraiment. Vous m'avez stupéfaite. Sachez tout de même qu'avec la meilleure volonté du monde, vous n'auriez pu me battre.'_

C'était de nouveau une voix de femme, une voix très douce, celle de son professeur. Il en fut étonné l'espace d'un instant, dans la mesure où ayant repris ses cours d'occlumencie, personne ne pouvait pénétrer son esprit sans qu'il en ait l'autorisation. Il releva donc la tête, surprit, pour croiser le regard de son professeur qui lui fit un signe de tête.

'_Vous vous demandez sûrement comment je parviens à pénétrer votre esprit malgré vos cours d'occlumencie ? »_

Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

'_Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre pour le moment, mais sachez avant tout que je ne vous veux pas le moindre mal.'_

Et là, la _connexion_ qui s'était plus ou moins établie entre eux deux s'interrompit soudainement. Holga s'était tournée vers le seul élève restant, à savoir Ron Weasley.

Ils échangèrent quelques sort avant qu'il ne la désarme par un « expelliarmus » cumulé à un « stupéfix », qu'elle dut éviter en lévitant. Lui aussi fut mis dans le groupe de droite, ayant également récupéré 10 points pour sa maison.

« Bien, » reprit le professeur, «maintenant que tout le monde est passé, je voudrais que les élèves se trouvant dans le groupe de droite se regroupent par deux, puis qu'ils choisissent un élève se trouvant à gauche. Vous serez chargé pendant l'heure qui suit, de l'aider, jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise le sort de désarmement. Je passerai entre les différents groupes afin de vous donner des conseils, et également pour voir comment vous vous débrouillez. »

Les élèves de droite étant nettement plus nombreux que ceux se trouvant à gauche, se regroupèrent comme demandé, puis choisirent l'élève de droite, qui serait en quelque sorte leur propre 'élève'.

Harry et Ron choisirent bien évidemment Neville, et s'éloignèrent dans le fond de la classe.

Lorsque les groupes furent constitués, Holga se dirigea directement vers le groupe que formaient Harry, Ron et Neville.

« M. Londubat » appela-t-elle doucement pour ne pas effrayer le jeune garçon.

Mais ce fut peine perdue, car à la seule entente de son nom, il se mit à trembler et à bégayer :

« Oui… pro… professeur ? »

« Je sais ce qui ne va pas. Ce n'est pas que vous soyez maladroit, c'est que vous manquez de confiance en vous. Vous avez peur de mal faire, avant même d'avoir tenter de le faire. Dites-vous que vous êtes tout aussi capable que les autres à réussir parfaitement ce sort. »

Neville hocha la tête sans pour autant en paraître convaincu.

Holga passa alors derrière lui, puis raffermit la prise de son élève sur sa baguette.

« Allez-y lancez ce sort »

'_Ayez confiance en vous. Moi je crois en vous. Je sais que vous pouvez y parvenir' _lui confia-t-elle mentalement.

L'instant d'après, elle pouvait sentir chez le jeune homme, une nouvelle détermination, alors qu'il se préparait à lancer son sort.

« Allez-y Neville ! »

« Expelliarmus ! »

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblée un seul instant, au contraire, elle avait été on ne peut plus ferme et déterminée. Les baguettes d'Harry et de Ron leur sautèrent naturellement des mains pour venir atterrir dans celle du jeune homme.

« Bravo Neville, continuez ainsi. »

Holga leur fit travailler leur sort de désarmement, jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves, sans exception, le, maîtrise à la perfection. Pendant le temps qu'il resta, elle les fit aussi travailler sur le sort de protection.

Ils furent tout aussi stupéfaits qu'ils l'avaient été en voyant à nouveau son bouclier. Il était bleu, parfois d'un bleu profond. On pouvait sentir une puissante magie en émaner. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'Holga pour invoquer ce bouclier, n'avait utilisé qu'un tiers tout au plus de sa puissante.

A la fin du double cours de DCFM, tous ses élèves sans exception maîtrisaient parfaitement ces deux sorts.

Pourtant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne les autorise véritablement à partir, et alors qu'elle les observait intensément les uns après les autres, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent forcément compte, Harry vint la trouver.

« Professeur ? »

« Oui Harry. »

« Je voudrais savoir euh… si vous pensez qu'il serait possible que… euh… que vous m'appreniez le sort que vous avez utilisé tout à l'heure. »

« Le 'protectio retornus' ? »

« Oui, celui-là même »

« Il vous intéresse ce sort ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout en l'observant intensément.

« Beaucoup, surtout avec la guerre qui fait rage dehors. »

Holga plongea alors son regard chocolat dans celui vert émeraude d'Harry. Pendant ce qui sembla de longues secondes à ce dernier, elle sembla le sonder. De plus, durant ce laps de temps pourtant fort court pour Holga, mais qui n'en demeura pas moins fort long pour le Survivant, ce dernier, ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du sien. Il était comme hypnotisé, sans que cela ne l'effraie. Pourquoi, il ne saurait le dire, cependant une sorte de bienveillance semblait provenir de son professeur. Bienveillance qui ne lui donnait pas envie de se battre pour rompre ce lien.

Puis quelques secondes plus tard, tout cessa, et la voix de son professeur le ramena parmi les élèves.

« Je vais en parler avec Dumbledore, puis je vous donnerais ma réponse. Mais n'ayez crainte, il ne devrait pas y avoir le moindre problème. »

« Merci professeur »

En détournant son regard de son élève pour faire un tour de salle, et également pour les autoriser à sortir, elle eut la surprise de voir, négligemment appuyé au chambranle de la porte, son collègue avec lequel elle avait eu une altercation la veille : Severus Rogue !

Il l'observait, une lueur déplaisante dans le regard.

« Professeur Rogue. Que nous vaux l'honneur de votre présence ici ? A moins que vous ne soyez venu dans le but de me surveiller ? » ironisa-t-elle

« Etes-vous apte à enseigner cette matière ? » attaqua-t-il de suite. « Qui nous dit que vos fameux exploits relatés dans la presse sont bien les vôtres et non ceux d'un autre auquel vous auriez volé les exploits ! »

« Oh ! Mais quelle subtile allusion à cet imbécile de Locklart. Sachez très cher collègue, que comparé à ce crétin qui ne voyait que la gloire à tout bout de champ, les couvertures de revues et ne savait probablement pas lancer le moindre sort excepté bien sûr d'effacer la mémoire, je suis bien l'auteur des exploits que j'ai réalisé. Libre à vous de me croire ou non. »

Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement de lui montrer ce dont elle était capable. Ce qui lui prouverait qu'elle était bien l'auteur des différents exploits que la presse lui attribuait. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui la retenait de ne pas lui donner une bonne leçon.

En fait si, elle savait. Elle avait tout simplement peur de ne pas savoir se contrôler, ce qui lui arrivait encore lorsque sa colère atteignait son paroxysme ou des sommets très importants. Elle avait peur de donner libre cours à sa fureur, _les _laissant prendre le dessus, sachant que dans un tel cas, elle ne parviendrait sûrement pas à les contrôler, et cela même après les années d'entraînement qu'elle avait eu pour les maîtriser à la perfection. Elle savait que dans un tel cas, elle pourrait involontairement faire du mal à ses élèves, et ça, jamais elle ne se le permettrait.

« Qui peut nous confirmer que vous possédez le niveau requis pour enseigner une telle discipline ! Dumbledore nous a déjà prouvé par certains de ses choix, que ses décisions n'étaient pas toujours des plus justes. »

« Non mais ce n'est pas possible à la fin ! C'est quoi votre problème ? Hein ? Non, laissez-moi deviner. Vous ne supportez pas l'idée de voir qu'une femme puisse enseigner cette matière ou alors vous ne supportez tout simplement pas DE VOIR UNE TOUTE AUTRE PERSONNE QUE VOUS A CE POSTE QUE VOUS CONVOITEZ DEPUIS TANT D'ANNEES ! » hurla-t-elle de fureur.

« Faites très attention à ce que vous dites, misérable intrigante » siffla Rogue, en sortant d'un geste rapide sa baguette.

« Ça serait plutôt vous qui devriez vous méfier Rogue. Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dis l'autre soir » murmura-t-elle presque. « Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de qui je suis, ni de quoi je suis capable. Alors il vaudrait mieux pour vous, que vous n'y soyez pas confronté. »

« Je n'attends que cela. Me mesurer à vous et vous infliger la plus cuisante défaite que vous n'avez jamais vue. »

« Voyez-vous cela. L'illustre professeur Rogue, maître des potions, voulant se mesurer à Holga Garreng, illustre chasseuse jamais vaincue à ce jour. Je pense très sincèrement que si l'un de nous doit affliger une cuisante défaite à l'autre, ce n'est certainement pas vous qui me l'infligerez ! »

« Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous êtes si sûre de vous. Vous ferez moins la maligne après la défaite que vous essuierez. »

Holga s'avança vers son collègue, et quand elle fut parvenue juste devant lui, elle lui répondit d'une voix sarcastique, dure, vibrante de fureur :

« Ecoute mon chou, je n'ai pas survécue aux mangemorts, pour me faire battre par un simple professeur de potion. Et d'ailleurs, je te le règle quand tu veux et où tu veux, ton problème. »

« Samedi, 9h, ici même ! » siffla-t-il, ses yeux s'étant réduits à deux fentes noires.

La chasseuse allait lui répliquer lorsqu'une voix derrière elle l'en dissuada :

« Holga ! »

En se retournant, elle put voir Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall, dans l'encadrement de la seconde porte de la salle, la mine fort mécontente.

« Holga, » reprit plus doucement Dumbledore, « je ne vous autorise pas à accepter ce duel. Et vous Severus, je ne vous félicite pas. Je vous croyais plus intelligent que cela pour provoquer votre collègue en duel. »

Malgré son mécontentement, une sorte de malice mesquine brillait dans les yeux du vieil homme.

Cela intrigua fortement Holga.

« Désolé Dumbledore »

Puis se tournant à nouveau vers Rogue :

« Va pour samedi. Mais plutôt 10 heures. J'ai autre chose à faire auparavant. » puis s'adressant à ses élèves, elle ajouta : « Il va sans dire que vous êtes tous invités. »

**À suivre…**

**Allez on passe par la petite case violette « submit review » pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chap. **

**Darky Ange pour vous servir mes humbles lecteurs.**


	6. Duel

**Coucou tout le monde. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici bel et bien le nouveau chapitre de Chasseuse de Vampire. J'espère que le délai d'attente n'aura pas été trop long. Et si c'est le cas, je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner.**

**Ne cherchez pas les RAR vous ne les trouverez pas sur ce chapitre. En revanche, vous les trouverez faites et ce individuellement sur le skyblog que j'ai crée spécialement en complément de mon compte sur L'adresse se trouve dans mon profil (en lien de homepage, ainsi que vers la fin de ma présentation ou je le rappel. N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour, et pour voir la réponse que je vous y ai faite. Vous y trouverez en plus des informations relatives à toutes mes fics, quand j'aurais mis mes articles en ligne.**

**Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling.**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser que cette fic ne tient pas compte des événements survenus dans le tome6. De toute façon c'est un UA.**

**Enfin un gros merci à ma Bêta Auclerc, qui une fois de plus a fait un travail remarquable.**

**Puisque tout a été dit, il ne me reste plus qu' à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

* * *

**

...oO§Oo...

**Chap 6 :**_ Duel_

**...oO§Oo...**

La nouvelle du prochain duel qui devait opposer Holga à Severus, se répandit à la vitesse grand V au sein de l'école. Des paris avaient même été pris. Bien entendu, la quasi-totalité des Serpentards misait sur Rogue, alors que les Gryffondors lui préféraient de loin leur professeur de DCFM.

L'étrange réaction dont avait fait preuve Dumbledore à l'annonce du duel en avait surprit plus d'un, car il n'avait en rien tenté de le faire annulé, après que Holga ait accepté de se mesurer au Maître des Potions. Et chose encore plus étrange, il n'avait pas non plus tenté d'interdire les paris quant à l'issu du duel.

Il affichait constamment une expression assez malicieuse. Ses yeux derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune brillaient continuellement de contentement.

Durant les jours qui les séparaient du duel, Severus se montra des plus irritables envers les Gryffondors, leur enlevant des points sans aucune raison, se montrant plus méprisant que jamais, alors qu'il arborait une expression voulant dire : '_C'est moi qui remporterai ce duel'_, le tout accompagné d'un sourire sadique.

De son côté Holga, elle, conservait son expression indéchiffrable lors des déjeuners quand elle n'était pas occupée à fusiller du regard certains Serpentards ou leur directeur de maison : Severus Rogue. Elle ne souriait d'un très léger sourire que lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de son ami lycanthrope Remus Lupin ou avec certains de ses élèves lorsqu'ils faisaient des progrès.

…**oO§Oo…**

Ce samedi matin-là, jour du duel arriva trop rapidement à son goût ; bien qu'elle était depuis longtemps préparée. C'est pour cette raison qu'à à peine 6h du matin elle était déjà réveillée. Sachant d'avance qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas, et que de toute façon, elle n'en avait nullement besoin, elle se leva, se doucha rapidement. Enfin, elle ouvrit son armoire puis après une étude rapide de son contenu, elle opta pour une combinaison moldue de cuir souple, de couleur noire à laquelle elle ajouta une épaisse ceinture noire, ainsi que son habituel et fidèle long manteau noir. Elle enfila en dernier lieu ses habituelles bottes noires. Dans la poche intérieure du manteau, elle y glissa sa baguette. Puisqu'il était encore très tôt, elle décida de sortir dans le parc de Poudlard, pour profiter de la douceur du matin levant, pour pratiquer quelques exercices de sa connaissance.

C'est ainsi qu'une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle sortait silencieusement du château encore profondément endormi à cette heure si matinale. Elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à proximité du terrain de Quidditch tout aussi désert que l'était le château.

Arrivée à l'endroit choisi, elle fit apparaître un bandeau qu'elle utilisa afin de s'en couvrir les yeux.

Alors seulement elle commença ses exercices. Des exercices destinés à évacuer le stress, à favoriser sa circulation sanguine mais surtout destinée à l'aider à se détendre au maximum avant le duel.

Les jambes légèrement écartées et fléchies, les bras tendus en avant, elle ramenait puis étendait ses bras devant elle, le tout en parfaite synchronisation avec sa respiration. S'ensuivit par la suite, une série d'enchaînement allant du plus simple au plus compliqué, puis pour terminer des positions défensives et offensives.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'elle travaillait en parfaite harmonie avec la nature, lorsque ses sens entrèrent soudainement en activité. Elle se figea alors dans le mouvement qu'elle exécutait, et malgré le bandeau qui lui couvrait toujours les yeux, elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée du château, un vrai sourire chargé en sincérité étirant alors ses lèvres.

Holga avait sans aucune difficulté perçue sa présence, au moment où il sortait du château et qu'il descendait lentement les marches, avant qu'il n'émette un temps d'arrêt signe de son incertitude. Sûrement du au fait qu'il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à la trouver dehors d'aussi bonne heure. Enfin quelques toutes petites secondes plus tard, elle le sentit s'avancer timidement dans sa direction.

Elle se décida de lui faire savoir qu'il pouvait venir la rejoindre.

'_Bonjour M. Malfoy. Approchez je vous prie.'_ Pensa-t-elle son sourire s'élargissant quelque peu.

§§§§§§§

Cela faisait un petit moment déjà qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser au duel qui devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui même à 10h dans la salle de duel. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir lequel des deux participants gagnera. Il connaissait Severus, connaissait ses aptitudes en duel, mais également au combat à l'épée, poignard pour l'avoir déjà vu faire de nombreuses fois. Non pas qu'il doutait de l'incapacité de Severus à remporter ce duel, il se demandait justement si Severus ne risquait pas de se faire battre.

S'il pensait cela, c'est parce qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de l'affrontement de son professeur de DCFM contre le vampire le soir de la rentrée. Il avait également perçu sa puissance magique lors du cours, lorsqu'elle leur avait demandé de la désarmer. C'était surtout son bouclier d'un bleu profond qui l'avait, comme tous les autres élèves, interloqué. Il était rare d'en voir de cette couleur, qui n'apparaissait qu'à un niveau très élevé de puissance magique. Il doutait que même Dumbledore, pourtant puissant, réussisse à obtenir une telle couleur. Il avait par la même occasion sentit les ondes magiques qui s'en dégageaient.

Pour la première fois, il n'était pas sûr du résultat final du duel. C'est peut-être cette incertitude qui l'incita à sortir du dortoir pour aller prendre l'air, vu que tout le monde dormait encore, il ne risquait pas d'être dérangé.

Après s'être rapidement habillé, de façon, décontracté à savoir d'un simple pantalon noir, un pull également noir et sa cape à l'insigne verte et argent, couleur de sa maison, dans la mesure ou nous étions le week-end et que le règlement n'instaurait pas de tenue particulière, il sortit silencieusement du dortoir puis de la salle commune. Il traversa tout aussi silencieusement le château et parvint enfin aux portes du château.

Ce n'est qu'en descendant les marches qu'il l'aperçut dans le parc, non loin du terrain de Quidditch, à effectuer d'étranges mouvements. Arrivé au bas des escaliers, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il la vit alors interrompre soudainement ses mouvements, son visage se tournant dans sa direction. Il se douta un instant que d'une façon ou d'une autre elle venait de se rendre compte de sa présence.

C'est pour cette raison que timidement et presque malgré lui il fit un pas dans sa direction, se demandant pourquoi il se dirigeait vers elle.

'_Bonjour M. Malfoy, approchez je vous prie'_ retentit alors une voix, sa voix dans sa tête, coupant court à ses réflexions.

Il s'approcha alors, conformément à la demande, tout en se demandant comment elle parvenait à communiquer avec lui de cette façon.

'_Vous le saurez bientôt jeune homme.'_ Reprit la voix, répondant à sa question muette.

Lorsqu'il fut parvenu à ses côtés, il remarqua le bandeau qui lui couvrait toujours les yeux. Bandeau qu'elle entreprit de détacher avant de plonger son regard noisette dans le sien gris.

« Bonjour M. Malfoy » le salua-t-elle.

« Bonjour professeur » lui répondit-il.

« Que faites-vous dehors de si bonne heure M. Malfoy ? » L'interrogea-t-elle son regard toujours rivé au sien.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je me posais beaucoup de questions quant à l'issu du duel » avoua-t-il.

Plus il regardait ce regard chocolat rivé au sien, plus il se sentait hypnotisé, prêt à obéir à la moindre demande.

Quelques minutes passèrent, au cours desquelles il sentait sa volonté propre disparaître. Il tenta de détacher son regard du sien, mais n'y parvint pas. Il commença à s'affoler, mais plus il luttait, plus il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il lui obéisse.

'_Ne luttez pas Drago, plus vous lutterez contre moi, plus cela vous semblera douloureux, plus vous vous sentirez perdre le contrôle de vos actions, de votre corps.'_ Retentit à nouveau la voix dans sa tête.

« Je ne lutte pas, demandez-moi ce qu'il vous plaira et je vous obéirais. » Répondit-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle mettait fin à son emprise, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous savez M. Malfoy que vous êtes quelqu'un d'étonnant. Vous renvoyez une toute autre image de vous que celle qui se trouve emprisonnée ici » dit-elle en posant sa main à l'emplacement du cœur du jeune homme.

« Qu'en savez-vous ? » L'agressa-t-il.

« Je l'ai sentit en lisant ce qui se trouvait et dans votre cœur et dans votre âme. C'est pour cette raison qui si jamais un jour vous éprouvez le besoin de vous confier à quelqu'un, ma porte vous sera naturellement ouverte. »

« Je n'ai aucun problème et je n'ai nullement besoin de parler à quelqu'un » répondit-il de sa voix traînante.

« Pour le moment j'en conviens, mais vous vous rendrez bientôt compte par vous-même que j'ai raison. »

Drago la regarda un moment sans réellement comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Pendant qu'il tentait de déchiffrer ses paroles, Holga avait rattaché son bandeau et reprenait ses exercices sous l'œil interrogateur du vert et argent qui se demandait ce qu'elle faisait.

'_Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?'_ Entendit-il dans sa tête.

« Oui » répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde, la curiosité aidant.

« Ce sont des exercices de relaxation moldu. En fait cela se nomme Tai-Chin. Ce sont des arts martiaux d'origine asiatique qui m'ont été enseignés en Chine lors de l'une de missions là-bas.

« Art martiaux ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il vivement intéressé.

« Tiens, je croyais que vous répugniez tout ce qui était moldu ? »

« En vérité, c'est mon père qui m'obligeait à répugner tout ce qui était moldu. Moi je trouve qu'ils ont des trucs super chouette, comme les odirn… truc. Une fois j'en ai vu un. »

« Un ordinateur Drago, ordinateur » sourit-elle.

« Oui c'est ça » admit-il « Alors c'est quoi les arts martiaux ? »

« Ce sont des techniques de combat utilisées par les asiatiques. Mais ceux que je pratique sont plus destinés à évacuer le stress, pour favoriser une bonne circulation de mon énergie, pour pouvoir être en parfaite synchronisation dans mes mouvements et dans ma respiration. C'est en fait très pratique. Ça permet de s'aérer l'esprit comme le corps et permettre de bien meilleurs réflexes en combat notamment, ainsi qu'une extraordinaire souplesse des mouvements également très utile en combat. »

Drago l'observa quelques instants essayant d'imprimer au mieux dans sa mémoire les différents mouvements qu'elle effectuait, lorsqu'elle stoppa une nouvelle fois toute activité avant de retirer son bandeau.

« Vous voulez essayer n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh… ! Je ne sais pas. »

« Allez, venez vous mettre à mes côtés. Je vais vous montrer les mouvements de base. Faites exactement comme moi. Il faut d'abord que vous ne pensiez à rien, faites le vide dans votre esprit. Maintenant, tendez les bras en douceur sans trop forcer. Tendez légèrement l'autre paume en avant. Voilà comme ça, c'est bien. Maintenant, ramenez lentement votre bras gauche puis, faites de même avec l'autre. N'oubliez pas de respirer en même temps que vous faites un mouvement. »

Pendant un bon quart d'heure, il fit comme elle le lui montrait, suivant ses mouvements à la lettre, en pensant très sincèrement avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot comme ça.

« Je peux vous affirmer que vous n'avez pas le moins du monde l'air d'un idiot. Ouvrez votre esprit, laissez la synchronisation de votre respiration et de vos mouvements s'effectuer. »

Drago s'efforça de suivre ses conseils, si bien qu'au bout de ce qui devait être une demi-heure, il sentit un petit changement en lui. C'était assez étrange, mais ça lui procurait un bien fou. Il s'autorisa même à fermer les yeux pour profiter de cette plénitude nouvelle tout en poursuivant les mouvements.

Quand finalement il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que son professeur de DCFM lui souriait. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il lui rendit son sourire.

« Alors Drago, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Absolument bien. Dites euh… est-ce que vous verriez un euh… un inconvénient à… ! »

« Pas le moindre, au contraire si ça peut vous aider. Vous n'aurez qu'à revenir samedi prochain à 8h »

« Merci professeur. Au fait, c'est un peu tard j'en conviens… mais euh… j'aimerais tout de même vous remercier pour l'autre jour pendant le banquet de répartition, vous savez le vampire… ! »

« C'est tout naturel, ça fait parti de mon métier. »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de voir son regard se durcir sur la fin de la phrase.

« Mais ne parlons plus de cela. » Sourit-elle de nouveau. « Vous devriez rentrer maintenant. Il va bientôt être l'heure du duel, et j'aimerais me retrouver seule quelques minutes si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. »

« Non, pas du tout. Ça m'a fait plaisir de passer un moment avec vous. »

« Moi aussi Drago, moi aussi. »

Drago s'en alla, pendant ce temps, Holga avait fermé les yeux et commandait au vent de souffler autour d'elle. C'est ce que le vent fit. Il tournoya autour d'elle, l'enveloppant de son manteau invisible, la portant dans le ciel, toujours plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ordonne de cesser toute activité…

**§§§§§§§§§**

Arrivé aux pieds des escaliers, Drago jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son professeur. Cependant il ne la vit pas tout de suite. Il avait beau fouiller le terrain des yeux, il n'y avait nulle trace de sa présence. Ne n'est que lorsqu'il leva les yeux au ciel qu'il la vit, s'élevant encore et toujours plus haut, lorsque soudain, elle cessa de s'élever pour… retomber.

Il était déjà armé de sa baguette, le bras tendu vers la chasseuse prêt à intervenir pour lui éviter de venir s'écraser au sol, lorsqu'il la vit soudainement déployer ses bras tel un oiseau pour se rendre compte que son long manteau noir avait disparu au profit d'une longue cape noire, doublée de rouge, ouverte comme si c'était des ailes d'oiseau. Elle plana quelques instants puis amorça une lente descente vers le sol, la cape toujours ouverte. Elle atterrit en douceur sur le sol, sa cape se repliant d'elle-même le long de son corps, alors qu'à peine quelques petites secondes plus tard, son long manteau noir était réapparut.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Drago ne fut pas plus surpris que ça. C'est comme s'il s'y était attendu. Il n'arrivait certes pas à s'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais le fait était bien là lui. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre plus loin et finalement reprit son chemin en direction de la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie des autres Serpentard.

Là, il dut encore subir les bavardages incessants de Parkinson qui était pour changer accrochée à lui.

« Pansy, LA FERME ! » S'énerva-t-il. « Ne commences pas à me saouler dès le matin ! »

« Mais Dragounet, tu m'as manqué depuis hier »

« Pas toi, mais pas du tout. » Dit-il en se libérant brusquement de son étreinte.

« Mais Drago… »

« N'y a pas de Drago qui tienne. Quand je te dis de m'lâcher tu le fais, c'est tout. »

Des murmures aussi bien à sa table qu'aux autres attirèrent rapidement son attention. Relevant la tête, il vit son professeur de potion et parrain entrer d'un pas rapide dans la grande salle, se diriger vers la table des professeurs, tout en lançant des regards noirs aux élèves qui parlaient sur son chemin.

Il s'assit sans un mot à sa place habituelle et commença sans plus de cérémonie son petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes après son entrée, le professeur de DCFM faisait à son tour son entrée dans la grande salle, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle avançait d'un pas léger entre les tables pour rejoindre la table professorale. À aucun moment, elle n'adressa un regard à son concurrent.

Elle alla s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité de la table sous l'œil rieur de Dumbledore.

À 10 heures moins dix exactement, Severus Rogue se levait et quittait la salle non sans avoir au préalable adressé un regard moqueur à la chasseuse qui se contenta de lui répondre par un regard plus noir que noir, qui déclencha un frisson involontaire autant chez son concurrent que chez les élèves qui croisèrent accidentellement son regard.

À 10 heures moins cinq exactement, Holga quittait à son tour la grande salle. Elle traversa la salle en sens inverse, le pas tellement léger que nombres d'élèves crurent la voir flotter à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle allait passer les portes lorsqu'un murmure qui n'était nul autre que celui de Dumbledore lui parvint aux oreilles.

« Allez-y doucement avec Severus. Ne nous l'abîmez pas, nous en avons encore besoin. »

À ces paroles, elle se retourna à demi pour adresser un sourire charmeur quoi que très légèrement moqueur au directeur.

À peine fut-elle sortie, que les élèves de 7ème année, majoritairement les Lions et les Serpents se levaient eux aussi pour se rendre dans la salle de duel. Ils ne voulaient pour rien au monde louper cet événement, qui promettait d'être des plus intéressant, surtout si leur professeur de DCFM parvenait à affliger une cuisante défaite à Rogue.

En arrivant devant la salle de duel, Holga vit la porte ouverte et ses sens lui apprirent que le professeur Rogue s'y trouvait.

Elle allait entrer lorsqu'elle sentit l'arrivée de ses élèves de 7ème année suivis de près par Remus, Mac Gonagall, Pomfresh l'infirmière et Dumbledore, avant même que ceux-ci n'apparaissent au bout du couloir.

Holga entra finalement dans la salle pour voir que Rogue avait abandonné sa cape noire dans l'un des coins de la pièce. Il monta sur l'estrade en lui jetant un regard sarcastique. Elle alla le rejoindre et attendit tout sourire. C'est ce moment que choisit la petite troupe de spectateur pour entrer, Albus Dumbledore en tête.

L'estrade ayant été placée au centre de la pièce, les élèves se placèrent de chaque côté. Drago, joua des coudes pour être le plus proche possible.

Dumbledore monta à son tour sur l'estrade, puis après les avoirs regardé à tour de rôle leur dit :

« Essayez de ne pas trop vous amocher tous les deux et soyez surtout civilisés. Holga, vous devriez vous débarrasser de votre manteau. »

C'est ce qu'elle fit, simplement en hochant la tête.

Les deux duellistes se saluèrent selon les règles du duel, puis chacun recula pour reprendre sa place. Ils se mirent immédiatement en position, prêts à lancer leur premier sort lorsque Holga s'écria :

« J'ai failli oublier '_adoucis murus_' » dit-elle en pointant successivement les quatre murs de la salle. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu abîmes ton joli minois en allant embrasser le mur » se moqua-t-elle.

La réponse de Severus ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'il ne lui laissa nullement le temps de se remettre en place, que déjà il lui envoyait son premier sort :

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, mais surtout hors du commun, le chasseur contra son sort de désarmement par un puissant bouclier arborant une magnifique couleur bleu-nuit.

« Alors comme ça tu croyais m'avoir mon chou ? C'est bien mal me connaître » ricana-t-elle. «_Expelliarmus »_ lança-t-elle à son tour.

« _Protego !_ » Contra-t-il.

Un bouclier arborant un bleu pâle se matérialisa devant Severus juste après qu'Holga ait lancé son sort.

Le sort en question, lancé avec une telle puissance vint frapper violemment le bouclier qui vacilla quelques secondes avant d'exploser. Continuant alors sa course, il frappa de plein fouet le maître des potions, qui n'eut guère le temps de l'esquiver après la disparition de son bouclier. Se le prenant en pleine poitrine, sa baguette s'envola alors que lui-même était projeté non sans violence contre le mur derrière lui, qui avait été au préalable rendu aussi mou que des coussins par les bons soins d'Holga.

Severus passablement furieux se releva rapidement et revint sur l'estrade, récupérant sa baguette au passage, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Lueur qui n'effraya nullement la chasseuse.

« Attention mes petits, votre adorable professeur de potion semble en colère » ironisa-t-elle ouvertement.

« Ça suffit maintenant ! » Siffla l'intéressé. « Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toute, avec vous. »

« Vous permettez que j'appelle quelqu'un ! Je tremble de peur »

Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps car il ré-attaqua :

« _Stupéfix !_ »

Pour éviter le sort qui fonçait droit sur elle, elle effectua un magnifique salto avant, n'ayant pas eu le temps de conjurer un bouclier.

Alors qu'elle retombait impeccablement sur ses pieds, elle ne le vit pas lui relancer le même sort avant encore plus de violence.

Résultat, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et se retrouva donc stupéfiée en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Les élèves présents furent tous, sans exceptions, interloqués, un peu déçus de sa présente prestation. Ils furent déçus en comparaison du souvenir qu'ils gardaient d'elle lors de son récent affrontement contre le vampire dans la grande salle. Elle venait de se faire battre par un simple professeur… de potion !

Néanmoins seuls Dumbledore et Remus osaient sourire mystérieusement, cependant peut-être mise à part le blondinet qui se trouvait au premier rang dont le regard alternait entre les deux concurrents et le directeur au fond de la salle, personne ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

Severus arborait un sourire… victorieux. Il venait d'affliger la plus cuisante des défaites à cette chasseuse, il avait donc de quoi en être extrêmement heureux.

Holga le vit s'avancer de plusieurs pas dans sa direction, alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Discrètement, tout en ayant recours aux quelques sortilèges de magie sans baguette qu'elle maîtrisait, elle fit discrètement léviter sa baguette jusqu'à la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle le laissa approcher d'elle, son sourire victorieux aux lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parvenu juste devant elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant visiblement à se déclarer victorieux, cependant la jeune femme qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Sur une légère pression sur le sol, elle s'éleva jusqu'à se retrouver à environ un mètre du sol, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, sous le regard ahuris des élèves et professeurs confondus. Seuls Dumbledore et Remus ne semblaient guère étonnés. Quant à Severus, il fulminait tout simplement d'une colère mal contenue.

Le sourire d'Holga se transforma presque instantanément en colère, si bien qu'avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle l'avait attrapé par les épaules, le soulevant sans aucune difficulté dans les airs avant de l'envoyer pour la seconde fois consécutive embrasser le mur. Il s'y écrasa à lourdement car il fallait bien dire qu'elle n'y avait pas été de main morte. Elle redescendit ensuite lentement jusqu'à retoucher de nouveau le sol, avant de s'adresser à un Severus qui se relevait assez difficilement.

Un sourire ironique étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle annonça :

« C'est vraiment méchant de ma part de ne pas vous avoir fait part d'une information très importante qui vous aurez évité de me lancer inutilement vos sorts… »

Tous les élèves étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant avidement la suite.

« … il faut que vous sachiez que certains sorts lancés au moyen d'une baguette magique ou lancé par la magie sans baguette… n'ont absolument aucun effet sur moi ! C'est bête non ! »

Et elle éclata de rire devant sa mine éberluée.

Severus qui n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là, profita du fait qu'elle riait pour rapidement se diriger vers le mur afin d'y détacher une longue épée à la lame extrêmement fine et tranchante. Quand Holga le vit revenir avec son épée, elle eut un sourire amusé.

« Oh, un combat d'épée ! Quelle excellente idée… voyons voir » dit-elle en étudiant les différentes épées, qui s'offraient à elle.

Elle les étudia les unes après les autres, ses yeux passant en revu leurs différentes formes, longueur, tout cela, à la vitesse de la lumière. Finalement, son choix se porta sur une longue et plate épée dont la garde permettait aisément d'y placer les deux mains. Il y avait seulement deux diamants sur la garde. La lame tout aussi fine et tranchante que celle choisie par Severus, était presque blanche. Sur les côtés de la lame, on pouvait y voir des inscriptions.

« Ah voilà, excellent ! _Accio épée_ » lança-t-elle en tendant le bras vers ladite épée.

Cette dernière vint tout naturellement à elle. Elle se retournait lorsqu'elle perçut la pensée d'une des personnes présente dans la salle. Ce qui la fit sourire mystérieusement. Balayant la salle du regard, scandant la foule des yeux, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver le propriétaire de la pensée, car le propriétaire il s'agissait. Il se trouvait au premier rang.

'_N'en soyez pas si sûr M. Malfoy. Vous pourriez être très surprit par… mes compétences en matière de combat à l'épée.'_ Glissa-t-elle mentalement.

La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre. Il sursauta et rapidement il la regarda. Elle soutint son regard, si bien qu'il fut le premier à détourner le regard.

« Alors Severus, vous comptez me battre à ce petit jeu là ? »

« J'y compte bien » siffla l'intéressé.

« Ouais, même que c'est le meilleur, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit ! » Intervint haineusement Un Serpentard de 7ème année.

Lentement la jeune femme lui fit face, le regard flamboyant d'une haine sans égal.

« M. Alex Bentley, faites moi le plaisir de la fermer et de ne parler que lorsque l'on vous autorise ! » Rugit-elle le faisant sursauter. « Ça fera 5 points de moins pour Serpentard pour être intervenu sans y avoir été autorisé.

« Mais… » tenta-t-il.

« QUOI MAIS… Encore cinq points, pour avoir répondu à un professeur. Et ne vous avisez même pas de répondre si vous ne voulez pas écoper d'une retenue ! »

Sans autre forme de cérémonie, elle fit de nouveau face à Severus.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes le meilleur ! Et bien nous allons vérifier cela tout de suite mon chou ! »

Ils se mirent aussitôt en position. Ce fut Severus qui porta le premier coup qui fut aussitôt contré par Holga, sans aucune difficulté apparente, comme si elle savait d'avance quel coup il allait lui porter. Elle le laissa mener le jeu dans un premier temps, évitant en souplesse les coups ou en les parant admirablement bien. Les rares fois où ce fut elle qui attaqua, ses attaques se révélèrent être le fruit d'une habile planification, parfois compliquée.

Étrangement ce jeu lui en rappela un autre qui avait eu lieu pour la dernière fois 20 ans plus tôt. Cela la laissa un court instant perplexe, mais surtout désarmée, puisqu'elle avait abaissé sa garde.

Severus en profita pour l'attaquer une nouvelle fois, attaque qu'elle réussit tout de même à parer au dernier moment grâce à ses sens incroyablement développés.

« Alors on a du mal à suivre ? » Ironisa-t-il.

« T'aimerais bien mon chou » lui répondit-elle « laisse moi juste le temps de prendre des poignards et tu vas voir lequel de nous deux, aura du mal à suivre la cadence ! »

'Poignard !' Ce mot le laissa un instant surpris alors qu'un souvenir profondément enfoui ressurgissait brusquement.

Le souvenir d'une jeune fille appartenant à la maison Gryffondor, qu'il avait entraîné pendant plus d'un an au maniement des armes et qui avait brusquement disparue au cours de sa cinquième année. Douloureux souvenir qu'il tenta de refouler avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Pendant ce temps, son adversaire avait fait venir à elle les poignards et avait abandonné l'épée derrière elle, au bas de l'estrade.

Ils se replacèrent et reprirent. Il attaqua par-dessus et comme par réflexe, elle lui bloqua son coup. Il parvint à presque aussitôt à dégager son épée pour cette fois-ci frapper par le haut. Comme elle avait inconsciemment prévu ce geste, c'est tout naturellement que son autre bras se leva pour venir une nouvelle fois bloquer la lame. Celle-ci ne cherchait pas à l'atteindre, mais s'arrangea pour lui faire sauter les poignards des mains.

Il ne réussit qu'à la désarmer d'un de ses poignards, qui alla tomber au coin de l'estrade. Holga se jeta aussitôt dessus pour le récupérer. Couchée à plat ventre sur l'estrade, à nouveau, armée de ses poignards, elle le sentit approcher par derrière et juste au moment où il abaissait la lame de son épée vers elle, elle se retourna à la vitesse de la lumière, les lames croisées qui vinrent accueillir et stopper la trajectoire de l'épée. Elle le repoussa sans aucun problème avant de se remettre sur ses jambes.

Là, elle fit un petit saut dans les airs, et retomba derrière Rogue, atterrissant sur ses deux jambes tel un félin. Se retournant promptement, elle modifia sa prise sur les poignards en les prenant par le manche, la lame pointée vers le bas.

A partir de cet instant, ce fut elle qui mena la danse, au moyen d'attaques rapides, souples, compliquées, violentes qui firent reculer Severus qui commençait d'ailleurs à avoir du mal à suivre la cadence.

Ses mouvements en plus de démontrer une rapidité hors du commun, quasi inhumaine, démontraient également une souplesse ainsi qu'une étonnante synchronisation entre sa respiration et ses mouvements.

Severus fit alors l'erreur de vouloir attaquer pour reprendre le contrôle, mais c'était sans compter sur l'incroyable rapidité de la jeune femme qui en plus de le prendre de vitesse, lui fit sauter son épée des mains, avant de la rattraper avant lui.

Elle la jeta négligemment sur le côté, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, l'épée retourna d'elle-même reprendre sa place sur le mur aux côtés de ses consœurs.

Cela étant fait, Holga se retourna et s'éloigna de lui en disant :

« Je crois qu'à présent vous n'avez pas d'autres choix que de vous déclarer vaincu ! »

En temps normal c'est exactement ce qui se serait produit, mais malheureusement l'entêtement de Rogue à vouloir la voir vaincue n'ayant pas disparu, il sortit discrètement sa baguette qu'il pointa sur elle tout en la regardant. Il murmura alors un '_petrificus totalus'_

Cependant, et malgré le brouhaha qui venait de s'élever dans la salle, Holga entendit clairement les paroles de son adversaire. Il ne lui fallut qu'à peine une demie seconde pour se retourner, sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur Rogue.

« Là, il est vraiment mais vraiment mal » murmura alors Harry à Ron, qui avait comprit ce qui allait se passer.

« _Protectio Retornus_ » lança-t-elle aussitôt.

Automatiquement, un bouclier se déploya fièrement devant la chasseuse, la protégeant du sort qui en touchant le bouclier, retourna directement sur l'envoyeur qui se retrouva entièrement pétrifié par son propre sort !

« Cette fois-ci vous êtes bel et bien vaincu Severus Rogue » dit-elle un certain agacement dans la voix. « Et lorsque je disais que certains sorts n'avaient pas le moindre effet sur moi, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. En réalité, aucun sort de ce genre n'a d'effet sur moi ! Alors à l'avenir, évitez les coups bas parce que d'un, j'ai HORREUR de ça trouvant cette attitude plus que lâche, et deuxièmement étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas le moindre effet sur moi, attendez-vous à essuyer les conséquences de vos actes… »

« Holga, Holga ! » intervint doucement mais fermement le directeur « Je crois que Severus a comprit »

Holga fusilla une dernière fois Severus du regard, puis invita les élèves à sortir pour profiter pleinement de cette journée ensoleillée. Ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter une seule seconde. Les professeurs sortirent à leur tour suivis de près par Holga qui avait récupéré ses affaires.

Elle lança néanmoins un _'finite incantatem'_ en sortant de la salle de duel.

**À suivre…**

**À présent, à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Gros bisous**

**Darky Angel.**


	7. Mauvaise nouvelle en perspective!

**Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, après une très longue absence. Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'en excuser. Je vous ai fait patienter plus que de raison, en me faisant également patienter moi-même puisque j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire la suite. Mais ne voulant pas vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps, voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira, même si j'en reste quelque peu insatisfaite. Il y a quelques éléments que j'aurais voulu changer, mais au risque de vous faire patienter encore des jours pour ne pas dire des semaines, je préfère le laisser comme tel.**

**Bon, malheureusement pour moi comme pour vous, étant très prise par le temps en ce moment, il n'y aura pas de réponses aux reviews. Sachez cependant qu'elles m'on toutes autant qu'elles sont fait très plaisir, et c'est pour cela que je vous en remercie du fond du cœur.**

**Comme d'habitude, aucun des personnages à part Will ne m'appartiennent. Un gros merci à Auclerc pour son formidable travail, et enfin pour terminer, les éléments du tome 6 ne sont pas pris en compte. Enfin, je ne saurais vous dire quand je publierais le prochain chapitre qui n'est pas commencé. Pas avant un mois ou deux si tout va bien. **

**Bon maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter à tous une très bonne lecture.

* * *

**

...oO§Oo...

**Chap 7 : Mauvaise nouvelle en perspective !**

**...oO§Oo...

* * *

**

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis le fameux duel qui avait opposé Severus Rogue à Holga Garreng. Si le vaincu était toujours aussi froid et irritable envers elle, il semblerait qu'elle ait réussi à gagner la totale confiance des élèves appartenant à la maison Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. En ce qui concernait les Serpentards, elle semblait avoir quelque peu monté dans l'estime de quelques élèves tels que Drago Malfoy ou encore Blaise Zabini qui depuis lors, participaient activement dans son cours par leur volontarisme.

D'ailleurs en ce qui concernait l'ensemble de ses élèves, elle en était plutôt satisfaite. Tous progressaient à leur rythme. Les progrès étaient là, et c'était ce qui comptait pour elle. Même le jeune Neville Londubat commençait à avoir suffisamment confiance en lui ainsi que dans ses capacités, pour parvenir à lancer convenablement des sorts qui commençaient à avoir leurs effets.

En deux semaines, elle avait à de nombreuses reprises, détecté dans le regard de Drago cette petite lueur qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un appel à l'aide. Mais une aide à quoi ? Telle était la question qui ne cessait de la tarauder, et dont elle ne trouvait pas la moindre, réponse. Surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide si elle ne connaissait pas les causes de cet appel à l'aide.

Pour ainsi dire, elle avait cru discerner la même lueur dans le regard de trois autres élèves de Serpentard, lorsque ceux-ci étaient persuadés que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Et parmi ces élèves, se trouvait Blaise Zabini. Cependant, elle n'était pas persuadée de ce qu'elle avait cru lire ; se pourrait-il que les Serpentards soient en train de changer ? Du moins pour certains élèves.

C'était une question à laquelle elle ne pouvait répondre sans se tromper dans l'immédiat, dans la mesure ou aucun des Serpentards, n'étaient venus la voir, mis à part Drago le samedi précédent pour leur pratique de Taï-Chin. Mais là encore, il ne parlait que très peu, et lorsqu'il lui arrivait de parler, c'était des cours ou de l'école qu'ils discutaient. Il lui était arrivé de poser des questions sur elle, mais elle ne se livrait jamais complètement. En revanche, d'après ses paroles, elle avait cru comprendre qu'il était on ne peut plus proche de Severus Rogue. Elle avait d'ailleurs manqué de s'étouffer lorsqu'il en avait parlé, avant de lui demandé comment on pouvait être proche d'un individu comme Severus. Depuis le duel, il se montrait encore plus froid, plus distant, plus méprisant, n'adressant la parole que lorsque c'était réellement nécessaire ou comme à son habitude pour dire des sarcasmes parfois blessants mais qui depuis très longtemps ne blessaient plus la chasseuse, vu le nombre de fois où justement elle avait été l'objet de ce genre de remarques.

Pourtant Drago lui avait confié en parlant de Severus qu'il pouvait être tout autre que l'image qu'il donnait de lui. Un peu comme son jeune élève d'ailleurs ! C'est pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il renvoyait une image de lui si déplaisante. Elle en était ainsi parvenue à la conclusion que c'était en fin de compte pour une bonne raison. En même temps, chez lui, il y avait quelque chose qui lui donnait l'impression de le connaître. Seulement d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle ne se souvenait justement pas de l'avoir déjà rencontré, autrement elle s'en serait forcément souvenue !

D'accord elle voyageait beaucoup par son travail de chasseuse, traquant systématiquement créatures de la nuit sur créatures de la nuit, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle était du genre à oublier rapidement un visage, surtout un visage tel que celui de Severus Rogue !

_« Mis à part tout ce qui touche à ta vie d'avant 1977 »_ se satisfit à lui rappeler une petite voix dans sa tête, qui n'avait pas du tout tord en passant.

Depuis qu'un Lord Noir de malheur lui avait lancé ce fameux sort de magie noire qui avait eut pour conséquence néfaste de lui effacer la mémoire, avant de la laisser agoniser. En effet, ce maudit sort de malheur lui avait fait oublier certains épisodes de sa vie, pour ne pas dire tous. Notamment le nom des personnes qu'elle avait aimé d'un amour différent selon qui ils étaient, en particulier celui qu'elle continua malgré tout d'aimer pendant toutes ces années loin de Poudlard.

Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées, lorsque cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas une pensée qu'elle capta, mais bel et bien quelqu'un qui lui parlait ou plutôt qui tentait visiblement sans succès jusqu'à présent de la sortir de se pensées.

'Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt'

La jeune femme leva un sourcil interrogateur puis passa en revue chacun de ses élèves de septième année Gryffondor-Serpentard, sans parvenir à identifier le propriétaire de la voix.

En ce vendredi après midi, elle assurait le double cours de DCFM prit en option par la totalité des septièmes années des deux maisons.

Ils étaient une fois de plus en groupe de trois : Les plus forts, aidant leurs camarades plus faibles à exécuter le "_protectio retornus _", même s'ils avaient pratiquement tous, la tête ailleurs. Il ne fallait cependant pas leur en vouloir, puisque le lendemain était leur première sortie de l'année au village de Pré-au-lard. Ils étaient donc excités par avance.

En attendant, elle n'avait toujours pas identifié le propriétaire de la voix qui se manifesta de nouveau :

'_Non ma belle, je ne suis pas l'un de tes élèves… et baisses-moi ce sourcil, tu sais bien que je n'aime point lorsque tu fais cela._'

'_Will ? Will c'est bien toi ?'_ Réalisa-t-elle soudain.

'_Bien sûr que c'est moi ma beauté. Qui d'autre voudrais-tu que cela soit ?'_ L'entendit-elle clairement rire dans sa tête. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pu identifier le propriétaire de la voix, celui-ci étant dans sa tête.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, un immense sourire heureux avait éclairé son visage, sourire qui se mua rapidement en une moue plus que désapprobatrice.

'_WILLIAM FREDRICK LEFORT ! Ce n'est que maintenant que tu daignes me donner de tes nouvelles !'_ Lui reprocha-t-elle.

'_Je sais, excuses-moi ma belle. Mais je te rappelle au passage que j'avais une mission à accomplir, d'où mon silence,'_ s'excusa-t-il.

'_C'est vrai. C'est moi qui m'excuse après tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Mais tout de même, un mois sans aucune nouvelle. Je craignais tout de même qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose !'_

'_Hey, je te rappelle que c'est nous qui te serons éternellement reconnaissants, et tu sais bien qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver !'_

'_Je sais, cependant c'est plus fort que moi. Où es-tu ?'_

'_Non loin de toi. Lèves-toi et va à la fenêtre, regarde au Nord.'_

La chasseuse obéit et alla à la fenêtre. Elle ne vit rien mis à part le parc de Poudlard, le terrain de Quidditch.

'_Encore plus au Nord.'_

Encore plus au Nord, elle ne vit que le village de Pré-au-lard, et plus loin… minute ! Pré-au-lard mais bien sûr !

'_Tu es à Pré-au-lard.'_

'_Effectivement, et j'ai cru comprendre que demain il y avait justement une sortie de prévu au village.'_

'_Comme d'habitude, tu as entièrement raison. On se verra donc demain à Pré-au-lard je présume ?'_

'_Et tu présumes correctement ma belle. Mais en attendant j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise pour toi ? Par laquelle veux-tu que je commence ?'_

'_La bonne je te prie.'_

'_Alors je viens d'entamer les négociations avec les vampires d'Argentine. Apparemment c'est en bonne voie. Et les loups-garous d'Argentine sont définitivement de notre côté.'_

'_C'est magnifique Will. Annonces-moi la mauvaise nouvelle maintenant.'_

Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, la voix de Will s'était considérablement, faite plus dure, presque haineuse :

'_Il y a eut une évasion d'Azkaban ; Trois mangemorts se sont évadés grâce à une aide extérieure.'_

'_Et merde, manquait plus que ça. Attends une seconde… tu as dis trois. Donne-moi les noms s'il te plaît.'_

'_Il n'y en a qu'un que je connaisse. Il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy.'_

« Non ce n'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible. Dis-moi que ça n'est pas vrai ! »

Elle ne se rendit compte, qu'elle avait pensée à haute voix que lorsqu'elle sentit le regard étonné de ses élèves sur elle. Leur adressant un sourire encourageant, tout en les priant de reprendre leurs activités, son esprit travaillait à vive allure sur les conséquences que cette fuite annonçait.

Cependant, ses élèves remarquèrent bien que son visage s'était considérablement fermé sans qu'ils n'en comprennent la raison. De même qu'elle agrippait fortement le rebord de la fenêtre, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte.

'_Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible. Will, dis-moi que tout ça n'est pas vrai !'_

'_Je suis désolé ma belle, mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai.'_

'_Très bien,'_ reprit-elle un instant plus tard, plus déterminée, que jamais, _'tu me postes trois vampires en permanence devant le Manoir Malfoy, avec interdiction totale de bouger sans mon autorisation. Je veux les plus aptes pour cette surveillance,' _lui ordonna-t-elle mentalement, le visage déserté de toute émotion.

'_Très bien, c'est comme si c'était fait ma belle. Je m'en occupe immédiatement.'_

'_Et je veux qu'ils m'établissent un rapport journalier dans les moindres détails.'_

'_Comme tu voudras ! Autre chose ?'_

'_Oui, je veux également que trente vampires se tiennent en état d'alerte pour au plus tôt lundi matin. Qu'ils soient prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin !'_

'_Bien, je m'en occuperais dès ce soir. As-tu besoin d'autre chose ?'_

'_Non, je ne crois pas. Si le besoin est, je te contacterais Will.'_

'_Dans ce cas, on se voit demain matin à Pré-au-Lard ?'_

'_Exact. A onze heures aux Trois Balais. Tâches de ne pas être en retard William Fredrick Lefort !' _Sourit-elle intérieurement.

'_Comme si c'était mon genre,' _plaisanta son interlocuteur.

'_Désolé de devoir te contredire, mais le problème c'est que c'est justement ton genre d'être en retard !'_

'_Très bien, dans ce cas, j'essaierais d'être à l'heure. A demain ma beauté.'_

'_A demain Will.'_

Et la 'communication' stoppa. Holga resta songeuse jusqu'à la fin de son cours.

Si Lucius s'était échappé, il allait forcément chercher un endroit où se cacher ! En espérant qu'il aille directement au Manoir, le pensant sécurisant et sans surveillance. Il lui faudra par la suite faire savoir son retour à son maître, avant de chercher à entrer en contact avec son fils.

Pensant cela, son regard dériva sur le fils en question, qui en cet instant précis semblait tout ignorer de la toute récente évasion de son père. C'est vrai, comment pouvait-il le savoir alors qu'elle-même venait tout juste d'être mise au courant. Il paraissait assez serein malgré son éternel air supérieur et dédaigneux. Elle avait quand même du mal à croire qu'il soit déjà au courant. A moins qu'il n'ait été au courant des plans par d'autres mangemorts. Etrangement, cette dernière supposition lui paraissait assez improbable. Elle ne cadrait pas avec l'image qu'elle se faisait de l'héritier Malfoy, surtout lorsqu'elle le surprenait avec ce regard, cet appel à l'aide silencieux. Quant au ministère, il ne fallait pas compter avant plusieurs heures avant que l'information ne parvienne dans leurs bureaux, mais surtout avant que l'information en question ne soit apprise.

Il allait lui falloir surveiller le jeune Malfoy d'un peu plus près ces prochains jours. Car si ce qu'elle pensait au sujet de Malfoy Senior se révélait être juste, et qu'il tente réellement de rentrer en contact avec son rejeton, ça serait très certainement pour lui transmettre des informations par rapport aux attentes de son père ou sur des projets à venir !

Il y avait tout de même une chose bizarre avec le jeune Malfoy réalisa-t-elle alors, alors qu'elle le regardait travailler dans son coin, le plus loin possible de tous les autres élèves, Gryffondors comme Serpentards. Cela faisait approximativement un mois, que l'élève en question n'avait été la cause de problèmes avec les jeunes Potter et Weasley. Aucune insulte, ni bagarre, alors que quelques jours plus tôt, Remus lui faisait encore savoir qu'il s'agissait là de son passe-temps favori. A croire que tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade destinée à cacher d'autres sentiments ou aspirations, aux autres et en particulier à ses semblables donc forcément à son père.

Une mascarade… mascarade… une mascarade aux yeux de ses semblables ! Mais oui c'est ça. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ! De ce fait, ça ne pouvait être que ça cette lueur dans ses yeux, si souvent entre aperçue. Il doit craindre son père au point de lui obéir sans rechigner, tout en étant capable de cacher ses véritables émotions, sentiments sous un masque. Et maintenant que son père est à Azkaban, enfin était à Azkaban, mais ça il ne semble finalement pas encore le savoir, il cherche de l'aide, lance de silencieux appel au secours, sans le crier sur les toits. Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver, si ses appels au secours en venaient à tomber dans de mauvaises mains ? Le pire pour lui !

Mais il restait toujours un problème qui n'était pas des moindres. De l'aide à quoi ?

'_Enfin Holga réfléchis deux petites minutes. Son père il est quoi ?'_ Lui rappela sournoisement sa conscience.

Mais bien sûr ! C'est logique quand on y réfléchit bien. Il n'a aucune envie de devenir mangemort, mais étant trop orgueilleux, il ne va certainement pas de lui-même aller demander de l'aide. Il va sagement attendre dans son coin, attendre qu'on le remarque, qu'on le comprenne, du moins qu'on comprenne son appel à l'aide ou alors attendre sagement que son père le massacre lorsqu'il aura découvert les divergences d'opinions de son fils !

Ce que les hommes peuvent être puérils parfois ! Et forcément c'est là qu'une femme intervient ; Là en l'occurrence Holga ! De toute évidence, vu la détermination qui apparut sur son visage, une petite discussion allait s'imposer !

Elle sortit de ses pensées quelques minutes avant la fin du cours. Comme ils s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillés dans l'ensemble au cours de cette séance, elle estima que c'était suffisant pour la journée.

« Bien, le cours est terminé. Je vous libère avec quelques minutes d'avance. Vous pouvez sortir » leur sourit-elle.

D'emblée, les élèves récupérèrent leurs robes de sorciers et s'apprêtaient à sortir de la salle lorsqu'elle les retint :

« Attendez une petite minute. Demain aura lieu la première sortie de l'année au village de Pré-au-Lard comme vous le savez. Le rendez-vous est fixé à dix heures dans le grand hall. Ne soyez pas en retard ou vous resterez au château, d'autant plus que je ferais parti des professeurs qui vous accompagneront. »

Les élèves semblèrent vraiment enthousiastes à cette nouvelle, vu les sourires qui se formèrent sur leurs lèvres.

« Je vois que ça vous enchante. Vous pouvez vous sauver à présent. Ah M. Malfoy ! J'aimerais que vous restiez quelques instants. Je souhaiterais vous parler d'une chose très importante. »

L'intéressé la regarda sans réellement comprendre où elle voulait en venir, mais acquiesça néanmoins.

« Et non, Mrs Goyle et Crabbe, pas la peine de l'attendre. Il en a pour un bon bout de temps ! »

Drago resta debout près de l'entrée pendant que son professeur s'affairait autour de son bureau, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Pas que ça le dérange, mais tout de même, il n'aimait vraiment pas être ignoré de la sorte, alors qu'il n'avait pas demandé à rester, on le lui avait obligé !

En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, Holga faisait simplement semblant de ranger des parchemins, car en réalité, ses sens étaient à l'affût des moindres sons. Son ouïe principalement qui lui permit de suivre à distance les pas des camarades de Drago qu'elle avait congédié, s'estomper dans les couloirs. Elle ressentit également l'impatience émaner de son jeune élève, au vu de son désintérêt pour lui.

Au bout de cinq minutes, lorsque enfin, elle n'entendit plus rien sur de bons mètres, elle se retourna alors vers Drago, comme si elle semblait soudainement se souvenir de sa présence. C'est du moins ce que pensais le jeune homme, avant qu'elle ne prenne un réel plaisir à le détromper :

« Et non, M. Malfoy, je ne vous avais pas oublié, loin de moi cette idée ; J'attendais tout simplement que ces deux énergumènes qui vous servent d'amis nous aient enfin débarrassé le plancher. »

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'ils sont partis ? »

« En écoutant le bruit de leurs pas dans les couloirs du château. En passant, n'étant pas très discrets, il m'est facilement possible de savoir où ils se trouvent. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire qu'au moment où nous parlons, ils sont… arrivés aux portes des cuisines » lui répondit-elle après avoir tendu l'oreille.

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? »

« Ne me sous-estimez pas jeune homme. Il se trouve que j'ai des facultés qui me sont bien utiles en temps voulus. » Sourit-elle assez mystérieusement.

« Mouais, en attendant, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous me vouliez ! »

« C'est vrai. Suivez-moi voulez-vous » lui dit-elle en récupérant sa baguette posée sur le coin de bureau, avant de sortir de sa salle de cours.

Elle commença à parcourir d'un pas rapide les dédales de couloirs du château, son long manteau flottant derrière au moindre de ses pas. On aurait facilement pu croire qu'elle flottait à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Bureau du directeur ! » Fut sa seule réponse.

« Génial ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, vous n'avez strictement rien, fait. Malheureusement, une autre personne s'en est chargée pour vous ! » La fin de sa phrase fut dite sur un ton beaucoup plus dur et froid, voir même glacial.

Holga n'ajouta rien de plus, si bien que leur avancée jusqu'au bureau du directeur s'effectua dans le plus grand des silences.

Drago de son côté en profita pour essayer de comprendre l'attitude de son professeur. Il y avait quelque chose, qui devait être capital qui lui échappait, car à la voir mais surtout à l'entendre comme il l'avait entendue, elle semblait en colère contre quelque chose qu'il ne parvienne pas à comprendre.

Le cours avait pourtant bien commencé, pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas été emmerder le balafré et sa belette de compagnie. Pourtant il avait bien remarqué son changement d'attitude alors que le cours été bien avancé. Il se savait pour l'avoir observée à la dérobée lorsqu'elle pensait que personne ne lui prêtait attention. Il l'avait vu s'être dirigée vers l'une des grandes fenêtres en regardant dans la direction du terrain de Quidditch. Et alors que personne ne s'y en attendait, elle s'était exclamée _'Non ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible, dis-moi que ça n'est pas vrai'._ A croire qu'à ce moment là, elle parlait avec quelqu'un, or à part eux ses élèves, il n'y avait personne dans la salle !

De toute façon, il restait persuadé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant ce cours. Une chose, un événement qui le concernait de façon directe ou indirecte. Seulement, il restait à savoir ce que ça pouvait être.

Holga perçut certaines des pensées de son jeune protégé pour ne pas dire toutes, mais trop en colère par la récente nouvelle de l'évasion de Lucius Malfoy, elle le laissa à ses questions.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la statue du phœnix gardien de l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

« Citron meringué. »

La statue réagit aussitôt au mot de passe prononcé. Se mettant à tourner sur elle-même, en même temps qu'elle s'élevait, elle dévoila un escalier en colimaçon.

La chasseuse s'y engagea la première aussitôt suivie par le jeune Malfoy.

« Voulez-vous m'attendre ici quelques instant s'il vous plait ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en lui désignant une petite banquette à côté de la porte en chêne brun.

Drago, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autres choix que celui d'obéir, fit ce que lui demanda la chasseuse, et prit ainsi place sur la banquette, alors qu'il ne cessait de se demander quel pouvait être le motif de sa présence dans le bureau du directeur.

Holga quant à elle, toqua trois coups brefs et assez discrets, puis entra lorsque le directeur l'invita à entrer.

« Bonjour Holga. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » Lui demanda gaiement Dumbledore lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle.

Elle prit la peine de s'approcher jusqu'au bureau directorial et s'assit sur l'un des sièges qui y faisaient face, tout en posant nonchalamment ses pieds sur le coin du bureau de son aîné, sous le regard rieur de ce dernier.

« Bonjour Albus. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, mais nous avons un très gros problème qui répond au nom de Lucius Malfoy ! » Répondit-elle d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

Cependant, dans ses yeux, on pouvait aisément y voir une colère sans nom, prête à éclater si on lui en donnait la possibilité. Elle se retenait à grande peine de ne pas dire ce qu'elle pensait de Lucius Malfoy, connaissant mieux que personne sa propre implication dans un triste événement survenu vingt ans auparavant. Evénement, qui à tout jamais bouleversé le cours de sa vie.

« Lucius Malfoy ? Que veux-tu dire par-là ? Il est en prison depuis plus d'un an. »

« Etait Albus, était. Il vient d'y avoir une évasion d'Azkaban. Cela s'est passé il y a un peu plus de deux heures pour être exacte. Trois mangemorts, dont l'un d'entre eux n'étant autre que Lucius Malfoy, ont réussi à s'échapper » lui apprit-elle d'un ton dangereusement calme.

« Je n'étais pas au courant » lui répondit Albus, affligé par cette nouvelle, mais surtout par ce qu'elle encourrait. Surtout par rapport à Holga.

« C'est normal, je viens moi-même de l'apprendre par l'intermédiaire de Will. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, une petite réunion s'impose de toute urgence. Je suppose que le jeune Malfoy attend dehors. »

« C'est cela même. Il attend dehors. Je ne l'ai pas encore mis au courant. J'ai jugé qu'il était préférable de vous en parler avant. »

« Tu as pris la bonne décision. Fais-le entrer, pendant ce temps, je vais demander à quelques personnes de venir nous rejoindre. »

Pendant que le directeur était occupé au niveau de la cheminée, Holga alla chercher son élève, qu'elle trouva bien sagement assis sur la banquette, toujours occupé à se demander ce qui se tramait.

« M. Malfoy, vous pouvez entrer. »

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais entra néanmoins dans le bureau à sa suite.

En revenant dans le bureau, elle eut la surprise d'y voir son très cher collègue adoré Severus Rogue, aussi enchanté qu'elle à la trouver ici. Il venait visiblement d'arriver, puisqu'il époussetait encore ses robes noires. Néanmoins, malgré le dédain qu'il prenait plaisir à lui renvoyer, un air aussi interrogateur que son jeune élève flottait sur son visage.

D'emblée, elle lui jeta un regard glacial en signe de salutation pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle était aussi enchantée que lui de le voir en ce lieu.

A ce moment, les flammes magiques de la cheminée crépitèrent et une personne en sortie. Il s'agissait de Remus, qu'elle salua d'un sourire presque tendre, qui montrait à quel point elle était heureuse de le voir. Dès sa sortie de la cheminée, les flammes crépitèrent une nouvelle fois, pour laisser cette fois-ci place à une jeune fille aux étranges cheveux roses fluo coupés au niveau des épaules, alors que ses yeux étaient violets.

Holga se tourna vers Albus, le regard interrogateur, afin d'obtenir une réponse à sa question muette.

« Holga, voici Nymphadora Tonks. Aurore. Nymphadora voici Holga Garreng, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… »

« Et Chasseuse de Vampires et autres créatures de la nuit » termina son interlocutrice à la place du directeur.

« Et bien, je vois que ma réputation n'est plus à faire » sourit-elle. « Enchantée Miss Tonks. »

« Moi de même, c'est même un plaisir de pouvoir vous rencontrer, lorsque l'on sait, qu'il est extrêmement difficile de vous rencontrer. »

« Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer » les interrompit gentiment Albus en faisant apparaître deux sièges supplémentaires. Les quatre nouveaux arrivants prirent place sur les sièges face au bureau du directeur, alors qu'Holga s'asseyait à même le bureau, sur l'un des coins.

« Si Albus vous a fait venir, c'est parce que la situation actuelle l'exigeait plus que tout. De nouveaux événements sont désormais à prendre en compte. Des événements capitaux. Mais comme je l'ai précédemment dit à Albus, nous avons un très gros problèmes les enfants. Ce problème nous concerne tous à des degrés différents selon nos implications. Ce problème, vous, concerne bien plus que les autres M. Malfoy » dit-elle enfin en se tournant vers Drago.

« Si vous nous faisiez part de la nature du problème, nous pourrions le régler plus rapidement. »

« Et si vous vous taisiez un peu plus très cher Rogue, j'y arriverais peut-être au problème. » Lui répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

Remus de son côté poussa un discret soupir de découragement. Si ces deux-là commençaient à monter sur leurs grands cheveux, ce n'est pas demain la veille que la chasseuse leur apprendrait la nature du problème.

Malheureusement pour lui, il oublia le temps de son soupir qu'Holga grâce aux facultés hors normes qu'elle possédait, entendait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, car elle se tourna aussitôt vers lui :

« Un problème Remus ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pas du tout Holga. En revanche, si toi et Severus pouviez, mettre de côté vos différents le temps de nous apprendre la nature du problème, je crois que tous ici, nous vous en serions reconnaissants. »

Le directeur de son côté, eut un sourire amusé même s'il ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Ses yeux et son sourire parlaient bien davantage.

« C'est vrai Remus, tu as raison. Autant ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Le problème qui nous réuni ici se nomme Lucius Malfoy ! »

L'annonce fit ni plus ni moins l'effet d'une bombe fraîchement larguée, tant les réactions ne se firent pas attendre :

« Pardon ! » Demanda Remus, pas très certain d'avoir bien entendu.

« C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE J'ESPERE ! » Hurla littéralement Drago, visiblement très à cran.

« Lucius Malfoy ? » Se contenta de répéter Tonks.

Etrangement, seul Severus fut le seul à ne pas réagir, se contentant de la regarder de ses yeux noirs et glacials.

« Exactement ! Vous m'avez tous très bien entendus. Il se trouve que je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il y a eut un peu plus tôt dans la journée une évasion de la prison d'Azkaban. Le nombre d'évadés s'élève au nombre de trois mangemorts dont l'un d'eux n'est autre que Lucius Malfoy. »

« Vous plaisantez j'espère ! » Siffla Rogue, le regard étincelant de colère.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ! Non ! Alors à l'avenir je me passerais de ce genre de remarques surtout si elles proviennent de votre part ! »

« Il s'est évadé ! Et par quel miraculeux hasard se fait-il que vous soyez au courant avant les autres. Vous n'êtes même pas sortie du château que je sache ! »

« Communication télépathique ! C'est Will qui me l'a apprit il y a moins d'une heure Remus » ajouta-elle en se tournant vers le loup-garou, et répondant ainsi à la question qu'il se posait.

« Et qui c'est ce Will ? » Voulut savoir Drago.

« L'une des personnes ralliées à ma cause, une sorte d'informateur »

« Vous êtes une chasseuse, vous les tuez ces créatures non ? » Redemanda Drago qui avait saisit que le Will en question n'était autre qu'un vampire.

« Je chasse jeune homme. Je ne tue pas systématiquement. Je ne tue que lorsque cela s'avère réellement nécessaire ou lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'autres recours possibles.

« J'imagine que tu as déjà donné des instructions » intervint Remus.

« Exact. Trois hommes en faction permanente avec rapport journalier » dit-elle sans préciser aux autres qu'ils s'agissaient de vampires. Mais Remus le comprit sans problème.

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Non, trente autres en état d'alerte, prêts à intervenir si besoin est. »

« Vous pourriez peut-être parler plus clairement pour que l'on puisse comprendre votre jargon ! » Trancha Severus de mauvaise humeur pour changer.

Holga se tourna alors vers Albus, qui lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'elle pouvait.

« D'accord, mais avant tout j'ai besoin de savoir une chose. M. Malfoy, quelque chose me dit que vous n'avez pas du tout, envie de suivre les traces de votre père, de ne pas devenir mangemort. Je me trompe ? »

« Comment pouvez-vous affirmer une telle chose, vous ne me connaissez pas » la défia-t-il.

« Il y a plusieurs signes qui ne trompent guère. Comme cette demande d'aide muette dans votre regard, que vous lancez lorsque vous pensez que personne ne fait attention à vous. J'ai également eu l'occasion d'observer assez en détail votre aura, qui est assez spectaculaire soit dit en passant. Quant à ce que votre cœur désire, je n'en parle même pas. Je continue ? »

« Non ça va, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir mangemort. Mais je ne peux pas en faire-part à mon père » dit-il en baissant honteusement la tête. « Vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable » confia-t-il à voix basse encore plus honteusement.

« Au contraire jeune homme, je sais très exactement de quoi il est capable, pour en avoir déjà fait les frais. » Dit-elle glacialement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Les conséquences étant pour la plupart au-delà de tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, je peux vous garantir par expérience que l'on n'en ressort jamais indemne. »

Un voile de douleur traversa son regard chocolat, vite remplacé par une haine sans nom et sans limite.

A ce moment, leur attention fut détournée par un crépitement dans la cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette en sortait pour aussitôt s'effondrer sur le sol. On entendait surtout pour Holga et Remus, grâce à leurs capacités, un bruit de respiration précipitée, ainsi que des sanglots étouffés. En moins de deux secondes, Holga se trouvait agenouillée aux côtés de la silhouette.

Elle souleva prudemment le capuchon de la cape pour se retrouver face à une cascade de cheveux blonds qui retombaient de part et d'autres d'un visage qui se révéla tuméfié. De grands yeux bleu-clair si limpides qu'ils reflétaient l'âme de la personne la regardèrent avec méfiance avant de finalement accepter la main qui se tendait à elle.

« Mère ! » S'écria Drago en reconnaissant sa mère, avant de se précipiter vers elle.

« Drago mon chéri ! » S'écria à son tour la nouvelle arrivante. « Par Merlin tu n'as rien ! »

« De quoi vous inquiétez-vous mère ? » S'inquiéta aussitôt le jeune homme.

« Je crains devoir vous annoncer une bien terrible nouvelle Dumbledore » commença-t-elle nerveusement. « C'est au sujet de Lucius. Comment dire… il… ? »

« Nous sommes au courant Narcissa, nous venons de l'apprendre » l'informa le directeur.

« Comment… comment est-ce possible ? Je viens moi-même tout juste de l'apprendre. »

« C'est ça l'avantage d'être chasseuse. On a des contacts un peu partout » intervint alors Holga, « mais laissez-moi me présenter ; Je suis Holga Garreng, Chasseuse de Vampires et autres créatures de la nuit, et temporairement professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ici même. »

« Je vous avais reconnu. Cependant, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question » commença à s'impatienter Narcissa

« Pour répondre à votre question, je l'ai su suite à une petite conversation que j'ai eue avec l'un des membres fort de mon équipe. Cela étant, il va falloir assurer votre protection à tous les deux. Je pense que c'est ce que vous souhaitiez en venant ici ? »

« C'est exact. Dumbledore, êtes-vous en mesure de me fournir une protection ? » Demanda Narcissa d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

« Bien sûr que, oui » sourit Albus, « de toute façon, avec Holga dans les parages, nous ne risquerons absolument rien » ajouta-t-il mystérieusement. « Drago, voudrais-tu emmener ta mère à l'infirmerie. Je vais prévenir Pom-Pom de votre arrivée. Revenez lorsqu'elle l'aura soignée. »

La mère et le fils sortirent du bureau directorial conformément à la demande de Dumbledore qui en profita pour prévenir l'infirmière de l'arrivée des Malfoy, mère et fils, au moyen de communication cheminacale. Lorsqu'il se rassit, Holga reprit la parole là où elle s'était interrompue avec l'arrivée de Narcissa Malfoy.

« Comme je le disais, j'ai ordonné à Will le placement de trois vampires en fraction permanente autour du Manoir Malfoy avec rapport complet journalier. »

« Des… vampires ! » S'étrangla Tonks.

« Exactement Miss Tonks, des vampires ! Il n'y a rien de mieux que des vampires pour exécuter ce genre de mission. Vous seriez bien plus étonnée de voir le nombre de vampires qui sont ralliés à ma cause. D'autant plus que vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre de créatures de la nuit qui travaillent à mes côtés. » Lui expliqua-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qui se fana à l'instant même ou le très cher voisin de Tonks qui n'était nul autre que Severus ne prenne la parole :

« Et ce Will est également un vampire j'imagine » railla-t-il un rictus mauvais déformant ses traits.

Interruption qui lui valu un regard assassin de la part de son interlocutrice. Il est clair que si en cet instant ses yeux auraient pu lancer des avada kedavra, il se serait sans aucun doute fait avada kedavratiser sur place. Elle lui répondit néanmoins d'une voix tellement glaciale, qu'elle aurait pu vous glacer le sang en l'espace de deux secondes :

« Exactement ! Pourquoi, ça vous pose un problème ! »

Il se contenta de marmonner quelques inintelligibles paroles avant de fuir son regard, un frisson involontaire lui parcourant l'échine.

« Bien. Trente autres vampires se tiennent en état d'alerte au cas ou nous en aurions besoin. C'est là que vous intervenez les Aurors. J'aimerais puisque l'information de l'évasion de Lucius ne va tarder à vous parvenir que vous fassiez poster des Aurors en civil autour du village de Pré-au-Lard, pour en assurer la sécurité, en vu de la sortie qui se tiendra demain. Vous pouvez vous en occuper Miss Tonks ? » Demanda Holga en se tournant vers cette dernière.

Cette dernière un peu étonnée de recevoir des ordres aussi directes de la part d'une chasseuse, temporairement professeur, glissa un regard en biais à Albus qui acquiesça silencieusement.

« Je vais m'arranger pour vous obtenir ça. »

« Merci, vous pouvez y aller si vous le souhaitez. »

Aussitôt, elle se leva et rentra au ministère pour accomplir sa mission, mais aussi pour fuir en quelque sorte l'atmosphère quelque peu tendue qui s'était installée dans le bureau d'Albus, surtout en Holga et Rogue.

« Remus ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Comme je ne peux pas sortir du château pour le moment, j'aimerais que tu ailles voir Will de ma part, pour qu'il te transmette le nom des vampires réquisitionnés. Une fois que tu les auras, tu devras te rendre à Londres, côté moldu. Il y sera. Transmet lui les infos, il saura ce qu'il doit en faire avec. Demande-lui également d'entrer en contact avec les différentes fractions qui collaborent avec nous afin qu'elles s'organisent pour n'en former qu'une seule grande fraction. Qu'elle se regroupe au lieu de leur choix, mais qu'elle se tienne prête à intervenir. »

« Aucun problème, considère qu'il s'agit d'un problème réglé. Redoutes-tu quelque chose de leur part ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Oui certainement. Avec cette évasion, ils vont de nouveau se sentir fort, sûrs d'eux. Ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder à reprendre de l'activité. Il faut être prêt contre une éventuelle attaque. Je ne tiens pas à avoir à annoncer à l'un de ces gosses que désormais il est orphelin. Je suis peut-être trop méfiante, mais je préfère ça à rester passive et n'avoir aucun moyen de défense efficace » lui répondit-elle la gorge nouée, tant le seul souvenir qui lui venait à l'esprit était un souvenir vécu, vieux de vingt ans. L'attaque de sa propre maison, où pas assez expérimentée, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher la mort de ses parents, à laquelle impuissante, elle avait du assister.

« Tu veux que j'y aille dès maintenant ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît ! Et Remus, fais attention à toi. J'ai encore besoin de toi. »

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Malgré la tenace carapace qu'elle ne cessait de se forger, il la sentait faible au plus profond d'elle-même. Il pouvait même la sentir trembler, même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle était forte en apparence, mais il la savait plus faible à l'intérieur. Comme tout le monde, elle avait ses faiblesses, même si telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue depuis son retour, elle s'obstinait à les cacher. Il lui murmura de faire attention à elle pendant son absence, chose qu'elle lui promit d'essayer de faire. Il se conduisait comme un grand frère protecteur envers elle, et quoi qu'elle puisse dire ou faire, il savait pertinemment qu'elle appréciait.

Finalement, lorsqu'il fut parti à son tour, elle se laissa tomber sur la première chaise venue, inoccupée, croyant désormais être seule avec Albus. Ce n'est seulement que lorsque celui-ci reprit la parole, mais ne s'adressant pas à elle, mais à Severus, qu'elle ne se souvint de sa présence.

« Severus, vous allez devoir être prudent. Lorsqu'il vous convoquera, il ne faut pas que vous ayez l'air de connaître la nouvelle avant les autres, surtout avant la parution de l'article dans la gazette. Autrement, il se doutera de quelque chose… »

« Hey, une minute vous deux » les interrompit-elle soudainement son regard allant successivement de l'un à l'autre « de qui parlez-vous ? Qui va le convoquer ? »

Sans prononcer la moindre parole, Severus remonta la manche de sa robe de sorcier pour laisser apparaître la marque noire des ténèbres sur son avant bras.

Immédiatement, le regard d'Holga se durcit avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole d'un ton dégoûté :

« Un mangemort à Poudlard ! Albus, je vous avoue que vous me décevez ! »

« Non, Holga, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez » lui répondit Severus, sur un ton dénué de toute méchanceté.

« En réalité, Severus n'est pas un vrai mangemort. Il ne l'a jamais été. Severus est un espion à la solde de l'ordre du phœnix. Il joue avec la vérité. Il n'a jamais été là de toutes les attaques de mangemorts depuis plus de quinze ans. Il s'occupe exclusivement de la concoction de potions très anciennes en tout genre, qui ratent pour la plupart des cas. Cette fonction lui permet de participer à toutes les réunions de mangemorts et ainsi à nous fournir d'importantes informations sur les activités et plans de Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« Un double agent en somme. D'accord. »

Severus s'agrippa soudainement l'avant bras, ce même avant bras où on pouvait voir la marque des ténèbres devenir de plus en plus sombre, virer au noir d'encre.

« Il m'appelle » maugréa le concerné.

« Alors allez-y… mais faîtes quand même attention à vous » décréta vivement Holga, visiblement décidée à enterrer la hache de guerre durant un certain temps.

Si le directeur en fut étonné, il n'en fut pas moins amusé, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

Severus s'en alla rapidement, après les avoir salués, en leur promettant un compte rendu dans les moindres détails.

Albus et Holga se retrouvèrent finalement seuls dans le bureau de ce dernier.

« Albus, je ferais finalement partie des professeurs accompagnateurs demain. »

« Pourquoi un si vite changement de réponse ? »

« Avec cette évasion, la prudence s'impose. Les enfants auront bien plus besoin de moi à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur du château. De toute façon, je dois voir Will demain. »

« Oh je vois ! »

« Les éléments semblables aux pièces d'un puzzle se regroupent petit à petit. Bientôt le jeune Malfoy fera la rencontre d'un membre de sa famille dont je suis plus que persuadé qu'il en ignorait totalement l'existence. »

« Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec toi. Et en ce qui concerne M. Potter ? »

« Ça ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée de lui faire savoir maintenant pour _lui_. »

« Dis-moi franchement Hermione ; penses-tu qu'il y ait la moindre petite chance pour que Mrs Potter et Malfoy parviennent à s'entendre ? »

« Absolument. De toute façon, ils n'auront pas vraiment le choix. Leur sécurité passant avant tout, ils seront disons… amenés à se voir fréquemment. »

« Que mijotes-tu encore ? »

« Hum, vous verrez Albus ! Mais faites-moi confiance. Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. Si je vous affirme que ces deux-là s'entendront, c'est parce qu'ils s'entendront ! »

**À suivre…**


	8. Retrouvailles à PréauLard

**Bonjour tout le monde. Hey bien non, ne cherchez pas à régler votre écran car vous ne rêvez pas. Votre dévoué auteur Darky Angel est bel et bien de retour après une très longue absence de plusieurs mois, avec pour vous un tout nouveau chapitre, entièrement retravaillé.**

**Pour ma défense, sachez que ce chapitre était en réalité prêt depuis quelques semaines, mais après que mon ordi ait décidé de faire des siennes, j'ai absolument tout perdu. Toutes mes notes, l'avance que j'avais commencé à prendre pour cette fic comme pour les autres. Il a donc fallu que je reprenne tout à zéro a partir de ce que j'avais précédemment publié afin de retrouver le fil de mes idées. Encore heureux que j'avais gardé une petite trace manuscrite de la trame de mes fics.**

**Donc il s'agit de la nouvelle version du chapitre 8 de Chasseuse de Vampire.**

**Pardonnez-moi s'il subsiste des fautes d'orthographes ou de frappe, la version corrigée par ma bêta ne m'ait pas encore revenue. Comme je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps, je prends le risque de vous mettre en ligne cette version fraîchement terminée du chapitre.**

**Disclamer:**** Mis à part Holga et son ami, aucun des personnages et lieux de cette fic ne m'appartiennent. **

**Quant aux réponses aux Reviews, j'essaierais de les faire un peu plus tard, mais sachez comme d'habitudes que vos messages m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir.**

* * *

...oO§Oo...

...oO§Oo...

**Chap 8 : **_**Retrouvailles à Pré-au-Lard**_

...oO§Oo...

...oO§Oo...

_

* * *

_

Le lendemain matin, dès 8h30, le château commençait à connaître une certaine effervescence. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ayant lieue ce jour-ci. Les élèves, voyant en cette sortie un moyen de se détendre et de penser à autre chose que les cours ou les examens, adoraient s'y rendre, en toute insouciance. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils se levaient tous sans exception d'aussi bonne heure, un samedi matin afin de ne pas manquer le départ prévu à 10h. Seules les 1ères et 2èmes années n'étaient pas autorisées à s'y rendre.

Ce matin-là exceptionnellement, la jeune femme avait annulé son rendez-vous avec le jeune Malfoy. La veille au soir, elle l'avait croisé alors qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie, où sa mère se reposait. Il lui avait d'ailleurs donné de ses nouvelles très rassurantes. Pourtant l'air inquiet du jeune homme l'avait poussé à le rassurer, lui rappelant que dans l'école, sa mère ne risquait absolument rien. C'est à ce moment qu'elle l'avait informé que leur rendez-vous du lendemain matin était annulé, en raison d'affaires qu'elle devait régler concernant ce qu'il savait depuis la réunion improvisée survenue la veille. S'il avait parut déçu, il n'en avait pas moins montré de signes de déception, excepté une pensée qui lui échappa, et que Holga capta, un très léger sourire aux lèvres.

…**oO§Oo…**

Ce matin-là, en ouvrant les yeux, Holga pensa immédiatement à son imminent rendez-vous avec Will. Cela faisait un moi qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins perdus de vue au cours de l'attaque en Amérique du sud, lorsque le loup-garou l'avait trouvé à la demande du vieux Dumbledore. Attaque qui l'avait justement entraînée en Angleterre, plus précisément à Poudlard.

Elle se fit une joie à l'avance de revoir son très cher Will. Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se décida à se lever.

Elle se doucha rapidement, puis une fois enroulée sans une épaisse serviette de couleur rouge, les cheveux mouillés, elle alla se planter devant son armoire, cherchant comment s'habiller.

Une chose était certaine. Elle ne pouvait pas s'habiller n'importe comment pour rencontrer Will. En dépit d'être son meilleur ami, son sauveur, son mentor, son aîné, il n'en demeurait pas moins quelqu'un de très important, qu'elle se devait de respecter, comme beaucoup d'autres le faisaient. Ayant finalement une petite idée du style vestimentaire qu'arborerait ce dernier, elle se décida finalement de s'accorder à lui.

…**oO§Oo…**

Dans la grande salle, les élèves en ce samedi matin, avaient pour la plupart revêtus des vêtements moldus, le règlement n'obligeant pas le port de l'uniforme le week-end, ou lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

à la table des professeurs, ces derniers étaient quasiment tous présents, excepté deux professeurs, et pas n'importe lesquels : Severus Rogue et Holga Garreng !

Le petit déjeuner était déjà bien avancé, lorsque les doubles portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent d'elle-même, sur une inconnue qui attira aussitôt tous les regards sur elle, tant elle dégageait une beauté d'ordre surnaturelle, et surtout semblant tout droit être sortie du siècle dernier. Personne ne la reconnue immédiatement, et pour cause, jamais ils ne l'avaient vu ainsi vêtue.

Néanmoins, lorsque enfin ils la reconnurent, les hormones des garçons se mirent à travailler à une vitesse impressionnante. Leurs mâchoires, se détacha pour aller toucher la table, leurs yeux semblant à tout prix vouloir sortir de leurs orbites, tandis que les filles lançaient des regards noirs à cette apparition qui avançait d'un pas très léger en direction de la table professorale. Elle ne faisait rien pour attirer l'attention sur elle, et pourtant tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, la dévorant littéralement. Le moindre de ses gestes dégageait une telle sensualité, que s'en était effrayant et tellement passionnant à la fois. à chacun de ses pas, de ses gestes, du léger mouvement de ses hanches, elle dégageait une vague d'attraction, que ça en hypnotisait toute la gente masculine de l'école. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle. Ils la trouvaient tellement belle, tellement désirable, tellement envoûtante, qu'ils donneraient tout ce qu'ils possédaient pour un regard d'elle. Ils étaient prêts à exécuter le moindre de ses ordres.

Ils étaient définitivement envoûtés par cette divine apparition. Elle était tout simplement magnifique que les mots leurs en manquer, et pourtant ils ne disaient rien, ils ne faisaient que penser, mais les mots leurs en manquaient quand même pour formuler une pensée cohérente.

Elle portait un corset en cuir noir, qui s'attachait dans le dos par un laçage qui s'entrecroisait sans cesse, par-dessus une chemise blanche qui lui dénudait les épaules et mettait en valeur une poitrine ferme, de même qui mettait en valeur la blancheur éclatante voir surnaturelle de sa peau. Elle portait une jupe du siècle dernier, légèrement médiévale d'une couleur rouge éclatante, fendue jusqu'aux genoux sur le devant et qui touchait à peine le sol. Enfin, elle avait revêtu une paire de bottes, ou plutôt de cuissardes, qui s'attachaient, elles aussi par un savant système de laçage. Ses cheveux n'étaient ni rouges comme le jour de la rentrée, ni noir comme ils avaient l'habitude de la voir. Ils étaient d'un blond cendré, attachés en un chignon quelques peu stylés, qui laissé s'échapper de nombreuses mèches qui venaient délicatement encadrer son pâle visage légèrement maquillé. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient plus chocolats mais d'un bleu océan qui donnait l'impression que l'on pouvait s'y perdre à jamais.

Son allure lui conférait une infinie douceur. Elle ressemblait à une jeune personne que l'on doit protéger et défendre au péril de sa propre vie, pourtant sous cette apparence de femme sans défense, on ne pouvait que sentir la force et la puissance qui était la sienne. On pouvait sentir la puissance de sa magie, avant même de la voir.

Enfin, elle tenait dans ses mains, un petit vêtement rouge, qui devait être un boléro de velours ainsi qu'une paire de gants blancs très fins.

Remis de leur étonnement pour certains ou de leur admiration pour d'autres, le petit déjeuner put reprendre là où il avait été interrompu quelques instants auparavant.

Certains élèves lancèrent des regards en coin à leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, comme pour s'assurer que l'apparition divine qui leur était apparue, et qu'il contemplait avec délectation ne s'évanouirait pas.

Holga sourit intérieurement. L'effet qu'elle avait provoquée chez la majeur population mâle de Poudlard, qui semblaient aujourd'hui oublier qu'elle était l'un de leur professeur. C'était en fin de compte une situation qui lui apparaissait très intéressante dans la mesure où si toute la population extérieure voyait en elle ce que les élèves semblaient voir, cela faciliterait grandement sa mission du jour. Elle allait ainsi pouvoir surveiller discrètement Pré-au-Lard sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Qui pourrait penser que cette charmante jeune femme, vêtue d'un style du siècle passé, déambulant paisiblement dans les chemins du village, au bras d'un homme aussi jeune qu'elle, vêtu dans le même style qu'elle était vampire pour l'un et chasseuse pour l'autre ? Personne ! C'est pourquoi Holga voyait dans cette situation la surveillance idéale. Pré-au-Lard était réputé pour être un lieu de passage de tous les styles ainsi que de toutes les époques, sans que cela ne gêne la population.

Son petit déjeuner rapidement expédié, Holga se leva en même temps que sa collègue, le professeur Mac Gonagall. Ensembles, elles traversèrent la grande salle, et comme il était quasiment l'heure du départ, elles allèrent se placer à l'entrée du château, afin de surveiller les élèves qui remettaient leurs autorisations de sortie.

Holga en profita pour mettre son boléro rouge bordeaux qui restait ouvert sur la poitrine et qui ne descendait pas plus bas que le milieu du dos, et dont les manches s'ouvraient à partir du coude. Des fils d'or couraient sur toute la surface du vêtement, lui conférant un prestige supplémentaire, lui donnant l'impression d'appartenir à un haut rang de la société.

Comme ils étaient trois professeurs à accompagner les élèves, ils durent patienter un petit instant, le dernier professeur n'étant autre que Severus Rogue.

Ce dernier arriva à dix heures pile. Il paraissait fatigué comme en témoignait les cernes qu'il arborait sous les yeux. Mais même sans ces cernes, son visage en lui-même reflétait sa fatigue. Holga remarqua alors qu'il boitait très légèrement de la jambe gauche. Un boitement imperceptible pour un œil non avisé, mais qui pour Holga et pour son regard très aiguisé, apparaissait clairement.

Holga comprit en cet instant toute la difficulté du rôle de double agent. Elle se rendit compte du nombre élevé de risques qu'il prenait afin de les aider dans la lutte contre le mage noir. Elle se doutait bien que s'il venait à être découvert, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

Elle eut un instant de compassion en même temps qu'elle regrettait un peu la réflexion qu'elle lui avait faite la veille, quant à sa condition de mangemort.

Lorsque les élèves se mirent en route, Mac Gonagall en tête, elle s'arrangeât pour rester en arrière et pouvoir ainsi aborder son collègue, sans éveiller la moindre curiosité auprès des élèves.

Ce dernier la détailla de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'elle se plaça à ses côtés, sans pour autant parvenir immédiatement à mettre un nom sur sa personne. Et pour cause, son visage quelques peu différent des autres jours ne comportait aucun signe d'éventuelle agressivité ou de dédain. Non, rien qu'un visage détendu où perçait une très légère inquiétude. Un visage tellement inconnu et familier à la fois.

Ce n'est seulement qu'au moment où elle s'adressa à lui qu'il la reconnut, au timbre de sa voix.

« Alors, dites-moi Severus, votre… 'réunion' d'hier soir s'est bien déroulée ? »

Il lui coula un regard en biais avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Quelques doloris par-ci par-là, quelques autres sorts pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser à leur guise comme à l'accoutumée » répondit-il tout bas pour que personne d'autre qu'elle n'entende leur conversation.

« Avez-vous vu l'infirmière ? » demanda-t-elle en toute sincérité.

Sincérité qui étonna grandement Severus, si on se souvient bien que pas plus tard que la veille au soir, ils étaient plus enclins à s'insulter qu'à parler sincèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » gronda-t-il néanmoins.

Sa réaction n'étonna guère Holga. Après tout, c'était son droit de se montrer méfiant.

« Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif Severus. J'ai longuement réfléchi à votre condition d'agent double et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que ça ne devait pas être tout le temps évident. Vous risquez continuellement votre vie, et ce détail m'a fait prendre conscience que premièrement, peu de gens devaient être au courant, et que deuxièmement parmi ceux qui le savent, il doit régner une certaine méfiance entre eux et vous. C'est pour cette raison qu'en dépit de toutes les horreurs qui ont pu être dites, je suis de votre côté Severus, puisque nous faisons partie du même camp. Vous avez tout mon soutient. Je suis réellement sincère dans mes paroles » sourit-elle en guise de conclusion.

Severus fut réellement touché par la porté de ces paroles. Elle devait être la seule après Dumbledore à lui accorder sa confiance. Une réelle confiance, d'où émanait une véritable sincérité. Les autres le toléraient certes, mais il y avait une continuelle gêne en sa présence. Il leurs en voulait pour ça sans réellement leur en vouloir. Tous pensaient qu'il était devenu mangemort par soif de pouvoir et qu'après quelques années de cette vie, il avait soudainement retourné sa veste. Ce que personne mise à part Dumbledore ne savait, c'est qu'il était un agent double depuis le début. Quand vingt ans plus tôt, le directeur leur avait annoncé la disparition de leur camarade Hermione Granger, Severus qui était alors en septième année, avait vu son univers s'écrouler tel un château de carte s'écroulant sous l'effet du vent. Sa vie s'écroulait avec la probable mort de la seule personne qui avait vu autre chose en lui, que cette image de futur mangemort.

Dès la fin de sa septième année, il avait été voir le directeur, afin de lui faire part de son intention de se faire enrôler en tant que mangemort, dans la seule véritable intention de venger son aimée, et que s'il le souhaitait, il pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups, en lui fournissant diverses informations du camp adverse.

Bien évidemment, Dumbledore s'opposa formellement à ce que le jeune homme mette inutilement sa vie en danger, pourtant face à tant de détermination, et chose peu courante, ce fut le directeur qui s'inclina.

Dix ans plus tard, il entrait au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tous sauf Dumbledore et Severus étaient persuadés qu'il avait simplement retourné sa veste. Information que le directeur avait cru préférable de ne pas rectifier.

Et maintenant, la chasseuse de vampires, fraîchement débarquée à Poudlard, en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, avec laquelle il n'avait cessé de s'accrocher, et qu'à certains moment, lui rappelait douloureusement celle qu'il avait perdue, lui accordait presque aveuglement sa confiance. Il en fut réellement touché. Elle ne semblait pas le juger sur ce qu'il était, mais sur ce qu'il faisait, sur ce qu'il risquait continuellement. Exactement comme l'aurait fait sa chère Hermione, si elle avait encore était parmi eux. Sûre que ces deux-là se seraient parfaitement bien entendues. Il ressentit un douloureux pincement au cœur à cette dernière pensée.

Deux questions s'imposaient à lui depuis le début de leur conversation. Pourquoi faisait-elle si cruellement rejaillir le souvenir de son seul amour ? Méritait-il vraiment sa confiance ?

« Merci pour la confiance que vous m'accordez » souffla-t-il.

« C'est tout naturel voyons. Je ne vous jugerais jamais sur ce que vous pouvez représenter aux yeux des autres. Ce sont vos actions et les risquent que vous osez prendre qui parlent pour vous, qui me permette de vous juger. En attendant, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, avez-vous vu l'infirmière ? »

Elle avait levé le visage vers lui, dans l'attente d'une réponse, alors que lui, il l'observait à la dérobée, espérant qu'elle ne remarquerait rien.

« Oui je l'ai vue » répondit-il simplement tout en continuant de l'observer à la dérobée.

Il y avait décidément quelque chose chez elle qui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, lui semblait familier. Quelque chose dans la forme de son visage, mais surtout dans la forme de ses yeux.

« Severus, je voudrais savoir, est-ce qu'ils étaient là ? » demanda-t-elle, le sortant soudainement de son observation.

« Qui ? »

« Les évadés. Est-ce qu'ils étaient présents à la réunion ? »

« Tous les trois en bonne santé, bien qu'amaigris. Ils étaient heureux d'être de retour. Leurs sourires malsains, le plaisir de pouvoir de nouveau semer la discorde dans la communauté sorcière. L'impatience de s'en prendre à des sorciers et sorcières d'ascendance moldues, se lisait sur leur visage. L'envie de faire savoir à qui veut l'entendre qu'ils sont de retour. J'avais une furieuse envie d'en finir avec eux sur place une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Ça nous fait au moins un point commun » lui confia-t-elle comprenant sans peine son aversion pour les mangemorts. « Au moins, on est deux à les vouloir mort. Ils ne méritent que la mort pour tous les crimes qu'ils ont commis ! » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus dur, ce qui étonna quelque peu Severus, et qui l'encourageât à lui confier une chose que personne ne savait.

« Je vous comprends. C'est ainsi que j'aimerais également les voir. Vous savez, en réalité, c'est à cause d'eux et de leurs préjugés totalement absurdes que j'en suis là aujourd'hui. »

« Vous voulez en parler ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mais même après toutes ces années, c'est encore douloureux. La perte d'un être cher peut vous anéantir complètement. C'est mon cas. J'ai aujourd'hui plus l'impression de survivre que de vivre. »

La fin du trajet jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, se termina dans le silence. Chacun ressassant des souvenirs douloureux qui leur étaient propres, mais qui pourtant, sans qu'aucun des deux ne le sachent, concernait l'autre. Chacun essayant d'analyser les paroles prononcées plus tôt et de se faire une opinion quelque peu différente de celle qu'ils s'étaient précédemment faite.

Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée du village, après avoir fait quelques recommandations aux élèves. Les trois enseignants se séparèrent ensuite, alors que certains élèves très peu pressés, se trouvaient toujours au même endroit.

…**oO§Oo…**

Holga avait immédiatement détecté la présence des aurors, tels qu'elle avait demandé leur présence la veille. Elle pouvait les sentir dans tout le village.

Elle marchait à présent tranquillement pour atteindre la grande rue, indifférente aux regards masculins pourtant souvent insistants qui se posaient sur elle, trop occupée qu'elle était à réfléchir aux derniers événements, lorsque soudainement, elle l'entendit dans son dos.

Une voix qui l'appelait. une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, qui l'interpellait joyeusement :

« Hey, ma belle »

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se retourna subitement, un sourire heureux fleurissant sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle découvrait son interlocuteur.

« Will » l'appela-t-elle en retour.

Elle attrapa rapidement le bas de sa jupe et courut se jeter dans les bras de son ami, qui la prit dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs, heureux de la retrouver, sous le regard étonné des élèves toujours présents.

Lorsqu'elle retoucha terre, elle s'écarta légèrement de son ami, le regard brillant.

« Laisse-moi te regarder, tu n'as pas changé, hein, toujours le même. »

En effet, le dénommé Will bien que rien ne le laissait paraître, était un vampire, et de toute évidence, très heureux de sa condition. Seuls Holga ainsi que quelques autres personnes de confiances étaient au courant de la condition du dénommé Will, qui semblait tout droit arriver du siècle dernier, tant sa tenue vestimentaire complétait celle de la jeune femme. Et pour cause, il portait une chemise blanche dont les manches s'ouvraient en fleur, sous un gilet de velours rouge, sur lequel couraient des petites broderies de fleurs de différentes couleurs. Le pantalon en velours noir qu'il portait s'accordait parfaitement au haut de sa tenue. La tenue était accompagnée d'une redingote en velours du même rouge que le gilet. Enfin quelques accessoires accompagnaient la tenue : Un plastron blanc attaché autour de son cou, de même qu'une médaille visiblement ancienne. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs étaient séparés par une raie au milieu, puis attachés souplement en catogan sur sa nuque au moyen d'un lacet de cuir noir. Quelques mèches rebelles retombaient de part et d'autres de son noble visage, dont ses yeux bleu océan pétillaient de joie. Il possédait une peau pâle, sans toutefois être cadavérique, qui ne laissait pas penser qu'il pouvait être une créature sanguinaire. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait un visage particulièrement séduisant qui faisait sans aucune difficulté retourner les têtes sur son passage. Et cela, sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'avoir recours à l'attraction propre aux vampires.

« Tu vois, je ne suis pas en retard. Alors comment vas-tu ma belle ? dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste à la fois amical, protecteur et possessif, ayant rapidement remarqué qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire de l'effet. »

« Très bien maintenant que tu es là Will. D'ailleurs tu m'as énormément manqué. Je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi depuis cette attaque en Amérique du sud. »

« Je sais, je sais n'y pensons plus. Maintenant je suis là dans toute ma grandeur, beau comme un Dieu, irrésistible par mon charme légendaire. »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop là ? Quand tu te conduis de cette façon j'ai l'impression d'entendre Sirius se vanter de sa beauté quand il était à poudlard ! » sourit-elle.

« C'est bon ! Mais avoue quand même que je suis d'une beauté époustouflante. »

La jeune chasseuse éclata d'un rire doux à la réponse de son ami qui tenter désespérément de la voir affirmer ses propos. Après encore quelques tendres chamailleries, ce fut la bonne humeur qui prit le dessus et à son tour Will se mit à rire. Un rire chaud, grave, sensuel à vous en faire tourner la tête.

Ils partirent ensuite d'un pas léger, bras dessus bras dessous sur les chemins de Pré-au-Lard, pour rejoindre l'auberge des Trois-Balais, lieu défini comme point de rendez-vous tout en bavardant joyeusement de tout et de rien comme des enfants heureux de se retrouver après une longue absence.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent des élèves qui les regardaient, s'interrogeant visiblement sur l'identité du jeune homme accompagnant leur professeur, s'extasiant pour les jeunes hommes sur la beauté de leur professeur et pour les jeunes filles sur celle de Will. Un regard qui en disait long sur leurs pensées : à savoir que ces deux-là s'accordaient magnifiquement, tant par leur style vestimentaire que par leur prestance.

Ils restèrent plus d'une heure au Trois-Balais, à évoquer les événements récemment survenus. Will lui fit son rapport. Elle apprit entre autres que Lucius Malfoy s'était rendu dans son manoir après son évasion, qu'il y avait eu une violente dispute accompagnée de coups, ce qui expliquait les hématomes de Narcissa la veille, qu'il avait reçu de la visite à laquelle s'en était suivie une discussion, quant à mettre sur pieds, une sortie mangemoresque pour montrer à la communauté, qu'ils étaient de retour. Ils avaient ensuite transplanés et depuis plus aucunes nouvelles. En d'autres termes, des informations qu'elle avait déjà soupçonné.

En ressortant des trois balais, Will entraîna son amie dans une rue parallèle, pour s'arrêter devant une petite boutique réputée pour ses objets rares en tout genre. Will y entra d'un pas déterminé Holga à sa suite.

Il déambula dans le magasin comme s'il y cherchait un objet bien précis. Pendant ce temps, Holga en profita pour flâner tranquillement, observant un objet par-ci, un autre par là sans plus se préoccuper de son compagnon.

Arrivée au fond de la boutique, elle y trouva des divers objets fort intéressants. Elle fut notamment très intéressée par une paire de 'griffes-gants'.

C'était une paire de gants qui semblait ordinaire pour quiconque ne connaissait pas sa particularité. En réalité quand on l'enfilait, elle paraissait justement être un vulgaire gant, seulement quand on fermait brusquement le poing, cinq longues lames aiguisées en forme de griffes apparaissaient à la place des doigts. Holga savait parfaitement ce que s'était, pour en avoir possédé une paire semblable il y a longtemps.

Par pur ravissement, elle enfila la paire, qui prit une couleur blanche pour ressembler à ce qu'il y avait de plus simple en matière de gants. En refermant brusquement ses poings, elle vit avec plaisir les lames tranchantes remplacer ses doigts. Elle fit quelques mouvements pour entendre le métal fendre l'air puis lentement elle rouvrit ses doigts pour voir les 'griffes lames' disparaître.

Elle sentit à ce moment Will arriver à ses côtés ce qui accentua sensiblement son sourire.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé ton bonheur ma belle ! J'imagine que tu les veux ? » sourit-il

« Ils me plaisent bien. Je vais demander au vendeur de me les mettre de côté »

« Tut tut tut, laisse moi te les offrir. Tu sais à quel point cela me fait plaisir de te gâter. »

« D'accord. Mais la prochaine fois je refuserai. On est bien d'accord ? »

« On verra…. On verra »

« William ! »

« Je n'ai pas dis non, mais je n'ai pas dit oui non plus »

D'un geste de la main, il fit comprendre au propriétaire qu'il prenait les 'griffes-gants'. En passant devant le comptoir, il déposa une poignée de galions puis sortit. D'après les yeux du marchand il avait du en douter plus qu'il n'en fallait.

Ils venaient à peine de sortir de la boutique, lorsque Holga qui tenait son ami par la main le sentit se raidir imperceptiblement durant une poignée de secondes avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Elle l'avait senti lorsque s'en qu'il ne sent rende réellement compte, il avait serré plus fortement sa main.

Bien qu'elle n'en laissa absolument rien paraître, elle s'en inquiéta. Après tout elle en avait bien le droit puisqu'il était son ami le plus proche, le plus cher. Comme il s'était arrêté, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de sa jeune amie, elle n'y tint plus et lui demanda :

« Will, que se passe-t-il ? »

Il sembla un instant reprendre ses esprits le temps de lui adresser un sourire faussement serein et de lui répondre d'un ton léger :

« Rien. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça n'aille pas ? »

Pourtant elle trouva que son ton sonnait faux. De plus, il semblait de nouveau observer quelque chose qui de toute évidence se trouvait derrière elle. Connaissant son ami cela signifiait le contraire. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait rien lui dire pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Peine perdue puisque s'était justement lorsqu'il se taisait qu'elle s'inquiétait le plus. Cette attitude l'agaça plus qu'autre chose.

« William Fredrick Lefort ! Vas-tu enfin te décider à me dire ce qui te perturbes ? »

Le concerné parut surprit par le ton employé de son amie. Sa seule pensée fut que rien ne pouvait lui échapper, et eut un sourire charmeur.

« Et ne me mentez surtout pas jeune homme ! » ajouta-t-elle rapidement en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

« D'accord. Au début je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une simple coïncidence. C'est vrai que Pré-au-Lard n'est qu'un petit village, alors que conçois parfaitement que cela puisse arriver. En tant normal je ne m'en serais pas formalisé le moins du monde. Une fois, deux fois ça passe mais sans arrêt non ! »

« Dis-moi c'est bien beau tout ce joli discours, mais je n'en comprends pas un traître mot. Alors si tu pouvais m'expliquer un peu plus clairement de quoi il retourne, je t'en serais reconnaissante» lui sourit-elle malicieusement.

« Encore une fois tu as raison ma belle. Eh bien, sache que nous sommes suivis très chère. Et ce depuis ton arrivée. Et ne souris pas comme ça, je sais que tu adores ce genre de situation. » termina-t-il en voyant son sourire ravi.

« Même pas vrai ! » ironisa-t-elle

« Ne me mentez pas jeune fille » dit-il d'un air faussement sévère « Je sais que pour toi une vie sans action ne mérite pas le titre de vie. »

« Que veux-tu j'adore pimenter ma vie d'actions en tout genre. Mais trêve de plaisanteries, à quoi ressemble notre dangereux poursuivant ? »

« Dangereux je ne pourrais pas te le dire, toujours est-il qu'il s'agit de l'un de tes élèves. Il a l'air arrogant et prétentieux, si ce n'est qu'un masque pour camoufler autre chose. Depuis que nous sommes partis, il nous suit à distance respectable. Lorsque nous étions aux Trois-Balais il est entré peu après nous pour s'installer à l'écart près de la fenêtre donnant à l'extérieur. Deux autres personnes l'ont à un moment rejoints. Deux garçons devant avoir son âge, pas très intelligents d'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis. Après les avoir renvoyés méchamment, il a été rejoint par une jeune fille, ou devrais-je plutôt dire une vraie sangsue, qui l'a aussitôt renvoyé » grimaça-t-il

A mesure que Will lui expliquait la situation, le cerveau de la jeune femme fonctionnait à une vitesse phénoménale pour trouver à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette description. C'est surtout lorsqu'il mentionna la 'sangsue' et les deux garçons 'pas très intelligents' que l'évidence s'imposa à elle :

« Will, dis-moi, notre 'poursuiveur', ne serait-il pas jeune, séduisant, les cheveux blonds platines presque blancs, et les yeux gris par hasard ? »

« Je confirme pour tous les points. Tu le connais je présume, alors qui est-ce ? »

« C'est l'un de mes élèves de septième année. Drago Malfoy »

A ce nom, Will se raidit et lui demanda d'une voix dure :

« J'aurais forcément du m'en douter. Avec un père comme le sien. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes Will. D'une certaine façon je m'attendais et espérais qu'il nous suive. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai fais sécuriser Pré-au-Lard ? C'est avant tout pour assurer sa protection. »

« Alors là je ne te suis plus du tout Holga. Je croyais que tu méprisais les Malfoy ? »

« Rassures toi c'est toujours le cas du moins pour le père. Depuis mon retour à Poudlard, j'ai pu découvrir que bien qu'ils se ressemblent énormément, ils sont différents. Le fils refuse de devenir comme son père, et maintenant que ce dernier s'est évadé, il faut s'attendre à ce que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il contacte son fils, certain que celui-ci va se laisser dicter son avenir sans avoir son mot à dire. »

« Es-tu bien sur de toi Holga ? » s'inquiéta son ami

« Parfaitement. Un masque peut tromper mais un cœur ne le peut. J'ai lu son cœur de même que son esprit. Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a aucunement l'intention de finir mangemort. C'est à moi de le protéger, de m'assurer que rien ne lui arrivera, de le faire définitivement entrer dans le camp de la lumière. Il a un potentiel, il peut nous aider, c'est pour cela que je veux l'aider. »

Will resta pensif un moment avant de poursuivre :

« Tu te sens responsable de lui comme moi je me sens responsable de toi. Tu ne veux pas que ce qui t'es arrivé ne lui arrive. Tu as ressenti son appel tout comme j'ai ressenti le tien ce soir-là. Je te comprends. Protège-le du mieux que tu pourras. En cas de besoin, sache que je serais toujours à tes côtés. Je te soutiendrais comme il se doit. »

« Merci Will » dit-elle d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion que suscitaient les souvenirs liés à ses paroles. « Tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi. Tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Le père qui m'a été prématurément enlevé. Je te dois tant je n'ose même pas penser à ce qui serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas arrivé presque 'miraculeusement' à mon secours. »

Une unique larme s'échappa de la barrière que formait sa paupière pour rouler le long de sa joue. Will la chassa de son pouce d'un geste tendre. Il laissa sa main sur sa joue quelques secondes, puis tout naturellement la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

Le silence tomba comme timidement autour d'eux, comme pour ne pas briser cet instant de tendresse. Quelques instants plus tard, Holga se détacha doucement des bras protecteurs de son ami. Elle lui offrit un pâle sourire en signe de reconnaissance. Cela sembla satisfaire le vampire qui lui renvoyé son sourire. L'instant d'après il sortait une petite boite de velours rouge de sa poche.

« Tiens ma belle. Ton cadeau d'anniversaire avec quinze jours de retard je te l'accorde »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais. Ta présence me suffit amplement. »

« Tut tut tut je n'ai jamais manqué aucun de tes anniversaires alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer. Ils sont aussi uniques que tu l'es. »

« Merci Will. Tu sais à quel point c'est important pour moi. »

« C'est pour cette raison que j'ai cherché quelque chose d'unique pour toi. Aller ouvre ! »

Un sourire presque enfantin aux lèvres, elle ouvrit son cadeau en prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer. En soulevant le couvercle de la boîte, elle vit soigneusement appuyer sur un cousin de velours noir, une pierre grossièrement taillée accrochée à une chaîne en argent. La pierre d'un jaune pâle presque grise ne lui disait rien. Elle risqua un coup d'œil interrogateur à son ami qui s'empressa de lui expliquer, un sourire sincère aux lèvres :

« C'est un fragment de lune… »

« Mais Will, ils sont extrêmement rares. Il doit tout au plus en rester un ou deux » l'interrompit-elle vivement.

« Pour être honnête il n'en reste qu'un. C'est celui ci. Pour tout sorcier ordinaire, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un simple fragment de lune sans grand intérêt, vieux de plus de deux mille ans. »

« Mais chez les créatures de la nuit, il est signe de respect envers son porteur, puisque la personne cette pierre se révèle être le guide menant les créatures à s'unir entre elles puis de les porter vers la liberté. Sur un sorcier ou une sorcière ordinaire la pierre reste telle qu'elle mais sur le guide elle devient une sphère rouge sur laquelle sont gravées les principales créatures de la nuit » termina Holga

« C'est pour cette raison que tu dois la porter. Tu es celle qui nous a été envoyé, celle qui nous guidera. Tu as déjà commencé le travail sans porter la pierre de lune qui impose respect à ton égard. »

Holga fut soudainement prise d'un doute. Elle en fit part à son ami :

« Et si nous nous trompions ? Et si je n'étais pas cette personne ? »

« Arrêtes de douter ! Je sais que cette personne c'est toi. Le seul moyen d'en avoir véritablement la preuve c'est que tu la portes. »

Disant cela, il était passer derrière Holga en sortant précautionneusement la pierre de sa boîte. Délicatement il la lui passa autour du cou. Il revient ensuite se placer devant elle. Tous deux observèrent la pierre de lune. Rien ne s passait. La pierre ne changeait ni de couleur ni de forme. Ce n'est seulement lorsque déçue, Holga s'apprête à en faire part à un Will dubitatif qui fixait la pierre comme à regret que quelque chose se passa.

Elle ne sut pas véritablement expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'elle savait et dont elle était sure c'est qu'elle se sentit à ce moment comme parcourue par une sorte de bien-être qui chassa définitivement des derniers doutes. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit alors puissamment de la pierre. Cette dernière scintilla de mille feux, passant progressivement de ce jaune aveuglant à un rouge sang tout aussi aveuglant. Lorsque le phénomène stoppa, la pierre de lune avait disparue au profit d'une sphère rouge pâle représentant la nuit. De chaque côté de la sphère deux gravures représentaient respectivement un lycanthrope face à un vampire sous une lune éclatante.

« Alors convaincue à présent ? »

« On ne peut plus ! »

« Voilà qui est pleinement satisfaisant. Qu'as-tu envie de faire à présent ? »

« Tu pourrais par exemple apprendre à connaître le jeune Malfoy comme moi je le connais. »

Will émit un grognement, ce qui fit sourire la chasseuse, qui savait pertinemment qu'elle parviendrait à ses fins.

C'est exactement ce qu'il se passa, puisque moins d'une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les trois confortablement installés à une table d'une petite auberge très accueillante, très sympathique et très peu connue des élèves.

Si au début Will comme Drago s'étaient montrer réticents à discuter civilisemment, quelques heures plus tard, ils parlaient de tout et de rien comme des amis de longues dates.

Finalement Will admit que son ami avait parfaitement raison sur le cas du jeune Malfoy. Il le trouvait visiblement sympathique et à voir l'expression du principal intéressé, il semblerait que la sympathie soit réciproque.

En dépit de cette bonne entente générale, Holga discerna chez son ami une étrange flamme dans son regard, comme s'il essayait d'en apprendre le plus possible sur l'élève d'Holga mais également comme s'il essayait de cette façon de se faire pardonner quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir. Cette attitude assez inattendue chez le vampire laissa Holga perplexe et tandis qu'elle l'observait alors qu'il parlait avec animation de sa demeure en Transylvanie, la décrivant de façon valorisante pour Drago, elle remarqua alors qu'il se comportait exactement comme s'il essayait de rattraper un quelconque temps perdu.

**A suivre …**


	9. Petites mises au point

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Me revoilà parmi vous après une longue absence. Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout neuf, rien que pour vous.**

**Merci à tous mes reviewers de continuer à me suivre. Les RAR ont été directement faites pour ceux et celles possédant un compte. Pour les autres un grand merci général**

**Un gros merci à Andeor pour ses excellentes corrections et suggestions .**

**Pour le Disclamer, voir chap 1.**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Excellente lecture à vous tous.

* * *

**

**Chap 9: **_Petites mises au point_

* * *

Le lendemain de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Holga se leva comme à son habitude à une heure relativement matinale. Tandis que certains se réjouissaient de s'octroyer une grasse matinée bien méritée, cela n'était pas le cas de la chasseuse. Elle avait toujours été matinale. Ce matin-làaprès s'être préparée sans rien changer à sa physionomie naturelle, elle se rendit d'un bon pas chez le directeur. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour y parvenir. 

Le vieil homme, confortablement installé à son bureaula dévisagea malicieusement à son entrée, les yeux pétillant de malice, et un air sur le visage qui semblait vouloir dire qu'il s'attendait parfaitement à sa visite.

« Bonjour Hermione. Un bonbon au citron ? » lui demanda-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Holga ne sursauta pas lorsqu'il l'appela par son véritable prénom. À force de l'entendre la nommer ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, elle avait fini par s'y habituer. De toute façon, à quoi bon s'entêter à lui demander de ne pas utiliser ce nom, puisqu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne renoncerait jamais à l'appeler par son véritable prénom.

« Non, sans façon, Albus. Mais merci tout de même pour la proposition. »

Il lui envoya un sourire sincère, tout en continuant à l'observer par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune**s**.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite si matinale ? Tu aurais du faire comme tout le monde et profiter comme il se doit de cette grasse matinée.»

« Peut-être. Néanmoins vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. Soit dit en passant, j'ai largement eu mon quota d'heure de sommeil. Il fallait que l'on ait une petite discussion tous les deux. »

« À quel propos ? même si j'en ai une vague idée. »

« À propos de bien des choses. Commençons par Severus Rogue. Il se trouve que j'ai pu avoir une petite conversation fort intéressante hier en allant au village. Ça m'a permis de prendre conscience du danger auquel il est continuellement confronté en tant qu'agent double. Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il avait mon soutient du fait que nous œuvrons pour la même noble cause. J**e**regrette un peu l'attitude que j'ai eue à son égard avant cette discussion. »

Holga ne surprit pas le regard de Dumbledorebriller malicieusement à cet instant, alors qu'elle se remémorait sa conversation de la veille avec le professeur de potions.

« C'est parfait. Je savais d'avance que tu comprendrais par toi-même sa position et donc que tu ne lui en voudrais pas. »

« Une nouvelle fois, je constate que vous avez raison. Seulement, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue dans sa personne. Je ne saurais dire exactement ce que c'est, mais c'est un peu comme une impression de déjà-vu. Non, en fait, plus exactement l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré ou déjà connu. C'est étrange puisqu'il fait tout pour ne pas s'attirer la sympathie des autres mais en même temps, il y a quelque chose comme de rassurant chez lui. Il m'est totalement étranger … et pourtant, c'est comme si je l'avais toujours connu. »

« Je n'espérais plus que tu le remarque. Cela fait maintenant presque un mois que vous vous côtoyez quasi quotidiennement. Je me demandais à quel moment tu finirais par t'en rendre compte. »

Holga dévisagea suspicieusement son aîné durant quelques longues secondes, lesyeux accrochés à ceux du directeur. Elle tentait vainement de sonder l'esprit de son aîné. Cependant rien n'y faisait, elle ne faisait que se heurter à de puissantes barrières qui rendaient toute tentative d'intrusion désespérément impossible. Cela ne l'étonna d'ailleurs nullement. Le contraire l'aurait davantage inquiétée. Ce qui amena finalement un sourire sur son visage avant qu'elle ne libère son regard de son emprise.

« Venant de vous, j'aurais du m'y attendre » dit-elle pour la forme, puis reprenantson sérieux «cela dit, ce n'est pas qu'une simple formalité que de percer un homme aussi distant que l'est ce cher Severus Rogue. »

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi sur ce point ma chère. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai apprit par Severus que Malfoy Senior était bien là en compagnie de deux autres évadés lors de leur réunion. » reprit-elle, la voix passablement plus dure, le regard brillant dangereusement d'une douce foliecomme à chaque fois qu'était évoqué le nom de la personne responsable de sa soi**-**disant mort. « J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il ne va pas rester très longtemps inactif, sous peine de mourir d'ennui, ce qui m'arrangerais particulièrement, soit dit entre nous. On va très certainement avoir bientôt droit à la traditionnelle sortie des mangemorts » ironisa-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. « j'ai quelques inquiétudes concernant la façon dont il va entrer en contact avec son fils pour tenter de le rallier à eux, ou le tuer dans le cas contraire. »

« J'imagine que c'est à ce moment que tu interviens si je ne m'abuse. Quelque chose me dit que tu as déjà partiellement réfléchi au problème. »

« On ne peut décidément rien vous cacher Albus. En effet, il est vrai que j'ai étudié la question. J'en suis d'ailleurs arrivée à la conclusion qu'il fallait discrètementpour le moment du moins assurer une protection assez rapprochée à Drago. Je sais de source sûre qu'il n'a aucunement l'intention de suivre le chemin que son père tente de lui faire prendre. C'est pour cette raison que lorsque cette information parviendra à ce cher Lucius, il attentera à la vie de son rejeton. »

« Dans ce cas, que prévois-tu pour lui ? »

« Pour le moment, je le surveille discrètement en le pistant dans le château. Je le sens parfois dans un rayon plus ou moins éloigné de moi, mais jamais en dehors de mes limites, ni de celles du château, ce qui n'est pas forcément le cas de tout le monde, comme votre protégé » sourit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice «il m'arrive également d'avoir parfois involontairement accès à certaines de ces pensées, sans que lui-même ne s'en rende compte. Je peux vous dire qu'il a souvent tendance avoir un cheminement de pensées très tordu. C'est de cette façon qu'il m'arrive de communiquer avec lui »

« Penses-tu à ce que je pense ? »

« Sans avoir accès à vos pensées, cela risque d'être un tantinet difficile ! Qu'il soit mon protégé ? »

Albus lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Je me suis posé la question les premiers jours. Je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être le cas dans la mesure où je ne suis pas un vampire, du moins pas a proprement parler. Et d'autant plus que j'avais aussi perçu les pensées de certains autres élèves. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise vraiment que lorsque les pensées du jeune Malfoy me parvenaient, elles étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche, d'une infinie précision. Maintenant, je suis persuadée qu'il existe un véritable lien entre ce jeune homme et moi. Un lien que de son côté il ne parvient pas à maîtriser. Cela dit, je ne parviens pas moi-même à comprendre la nature de ce lien. Will m'a bien spécifié au cours de mon apprentissage que seul un vampire peut établir ce genre de lien avec son protégé » répondit-elle pensivement.

« Tu conviendras que c'est tout de même étrange. Il n'est pourtant pas destiné à devenir un vampire. Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention d'en faire un ? »

« Albus enfin ! » s'offusqua-t-elle «pour qui me prenez-vous Vous savez parfaitement que je serais incapable de lui faire le moindre mal. »

« C'était juste une simple précision que je préférais vérifier » se justifia le vieil homme en souriant

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire, tout en préférant garder cette allusion dans un coin de sa tête.

« Ce qui m'amène finalement à penser que vous avez effectivement raison en affirmant que c'est étrange. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec mes débuts, lorsque Will est venu à moi, et qu'il m'a prise sous son aile, m'apprenant tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui. Toujours est-il que quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas un hasard si je me retrouve à mon tour en quelque sorte protectrice de Drago. Pourtant pour une raison que je ne parviens pas à comprendre, quelque chose m'échappe dans cette histoire. Et je n'aime absolument pas ça. »

Hermione parut réfléchir quelques instants, lorsque soudain, elle parut se souvenir de quelque chose qui amena un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres.

« Albus, je crois avoir partiellement résolu le problème. »

« Je t'écoute Hermione. »

« Alors voilà, c'est surtout une impression, mais il se trouve qu'hier lorsque nous étions à Pré**-**au**-**Lard avec Will, nous avons eu la bonne surprise de tomber sur mon protégé, ou plutôt c'est Drago qui nous suivait. Sans entrer dans des détails aussi soporifiques qu'inutiles, nous nous sommes tous les trois retrouvés à discuter autour d'une table dans une petite auberge. Willà un moment, à commencer à agir étrangement, de façon très inhabituelle. Un comportement que je ne lui connais pas, sauf lorsqu'il est en général avec moi. Il y avait dans les yeux une flamme que je ne lui avais jamais vue. C'était comme une chaleur soudainement retrouvée après tant de temps à errer. C'était très étrange de sa part. Sur le coup, j'ai pensé qu'il se comportait comme une personne essayant de rattraper un quelconque temps perdu. C'était vraiment très étrange. »

« Étrange » admit Albus, caressant pensivement sa longue barbe blanche.

« Albus, je serais prête à renoncer à mes capacités si ce que je vais dire était totalement faux, mais il se trouve qu'à présent, je suis quasiment persuadé que ce lien dont on parlait ne concerne pas seulement Drago et moi. Ce lien concerne Drago c'est sûr mais également Will et moi. A quel niveau je ne sais pas, mais à présent j'en suis parfaitement certaine. Ce n'est vraiment pas une simple coïncidence si Will se trouve être mon mentor, et qu'à mon tour je sois la protectrice de Drago. Il y a un lien d'une nature que je comprends pas encore, mais d'une puissance exceptionnelle entre nous trois. »

« Ton raisonnement tient parfaitement la route Hermione » admit Dumbledore qui sentait que la situation prenait un tour complètement différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé après ses recherches sur Hermione, Severus, Drago et ce fameux Will. Cela le dépassait, mais il restait confiant. Le fin mot de l'histoire allait être découvert, et bien que cela puisse se révéler être d'une puissance dépassant même ses théories et espérances, cela finirait peut-être par causer la perte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, réunissant au passage des êtres que la vie avait si cruellement séparés. « Tu as toujours été d'une extrême perspicacité lorsque tu étudiais ici. Penses-tu que Drago soit en sécurité à Poudlard ? »

« Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous Albus, oui et non. »

« Explique-toi. »

« Les protections de Poudlard sont solides, je les ai testées il y a quelques jours pour m'en assurer. La couverture anti-transplanage est infaillible. Je l'ai quand même renforcée au moyen de petites astuces que m'a apprises Will » dit-elle tout en se levant et en allant jusqu'à la fenêtre du bureau directorial qui donnait sur le parc du château, encore désert à cette heure aussi matinale.

Elle resta là à observer le monde à ses pieds, laissant ses pensées vagabonder, jusqu'à ce que la voix du directeur lui parvienne, la ramenant ainsi à la réalité

« Mais, car j'imagine aisément qu'il y a un mais dans ton raisonnement. »

« C'est vrai » répondit-elletoujours plongée dans la contemplation du parc« Lucius et ses amis mangemorts pourraient parfaitement débarquer d'une autre façon; portoloins, animagi, passages secrets, magie noire, et j'en passe. Et à ce moment là très précisément, j'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons plus à l'abri. »

« Penses –tu avoir une solution pour remédier à ce problème ? »

« En principe oui. J'avais demandé à Will vendredi dernier, lorsque nous avons appris l'évasion, que trente de nos meilleurs éléments se tiennent prêts au moindre appel. Hier j'ai eu confirmation par Will qu'ils étaient fins prêts et que d'autres s'étaient également portés volontairesau cas ou le nombre requis n'aurait pas été suffisant. »

« Je crois voir où tu veux en venir. Tu veux les placer en faction permanente tout autour de Poudlard pour qu'ils puissent rapidement nous prévenir de toute anomalie. »

« C'est cela même Albus. Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas spécialement les vampires du fait que nous soyons des créatures sanguinaires. Mais ceux-cije peux vous le garantir, ont renoncé à la tuerie pour se nourrir en me rejoignant. »

« Comment se nourrissent-ils alors ? »

« Je leur fournisde manière tout à fait légale ce dont ils ont besoin en matière de nourriture. »

« Dans ce cas, je ne peux que te donner le feux vertHermione. Puisque j'ai une parfaite confiance en toi, si tu me dis que nos étudiants ne risquent rien en présence de ces vampires, je ne peux que me ranger à tes côtés. »

« J'apprécie énormément la confiance que vous m'accordez Albus. Vous savez, ces vampires me sont d'une fidélité exemplaire. Dès mes premiers pas dans leur monde, ils m'ont acceptée comme étant l'une des leurbien que je ne le sois pas véritablement. Jamais je ne leur permettrais de faire le moindre mal aux vivants, que ce soit pour le simple plaisir de s'amuser ou pour se nourrir. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois au tout début. Une seule fois qui a servi d'exemple en matière de châtiment pour non-respect des règles établies à l'encontre des vivants. Je peux vous assurer que vos étudiants sont bien plus en sécurité entourés par mes vampires que protégéspar n'importe quelle autre bouclier. »

« Puisque tu m'as convaincu que nous ne courions aucun danger en leur présence, quand penses-tu pouvoir les faire venir ? »

« Je contacterai Will en soirée. Ils seront là demain matin à la premièreheure. »

« Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour leur permettre de se nourrir ? »

« J'y veille personnellement. Comme ils ont été entraînés à tenir de longs jours sans se nourrir, tous les trois jours, un vampire de confiance que j'ai nommé pour cette tâcheleur apportera de quoi se nourrir. Une fois par mois avec Will, nous faisons un inventaire des stocks restant, et grâce aux contacts que nous avonsprincipalement dans le monde moldu, nous nous réapprovisionnons également une fois par mois. »

« Bien, bien, tout ça m'a l'air très soigneusement organisé. Le problème Drago Malfoy m'a donc l'air en très grande partie réglé. Ce qui nous amène inévitablement au problème Narcissa Malfoy. Bien que sa présence en ces lieux ne me gêne absolument pas, je ne pense qu'il serait très prudent de la faire demeurer très longtemps ici. C'est évidemment le premier endroit dans lequel Lucius pensera la trouver. »

« C'est précisément ce à quoi je pensais. Selon moi, le plus prudent serait de l'envoyer se réfugier dans un endroit où il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit d'aller chercher. C'est pour cela que je pense que la meilleure solution reste mon appartement londonien, côté moldu bien évidemment. Personne ne connaît précisément son emplacement, mis à part quelques personnes d'absolue confiance, et là encore le nombre est très restreint. Elle n'y sera en plus pas seule, un gros chien noir lui servira d'animal de compagnie. »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Et permets-moi d'ajouter que ça sera là l'occasion pour eux deux » ajouta Hermione avec un clin d'œil entendu « de renouer des liens après toutes ces années. Je pense sincèrement qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle l'a toujours su innocent. »

« Je pense que lui aussi sera heureux de la revoir, c'est pour cela que je ne vais pas le prévenir, si Narcissa Malfoy accepte notre proposition. Ils pourront s'expliquer sur bon nombre de choses. Après tout ils sont cousins. Si cette proposition la séduit, je pense qu'il nous sera plus prudent de partir au plus tard dans la soirée. »

« Nous ? »

« OuiNarcissa et moi. Je dois également m'y rendre pour me tenir au courant d'une autre enquête en cours là-bas. »

« Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé. » lui reprocha gentiment le vieil homme.

« Pour la simple raison, qu'il s'agit là de quelque chose d'un peu plus personnel, qui concerne un ami proche à qui j'ai promis de l'aide pour son problème. »

« Je pense avoir une petite idée de ce dont il s'agit. »

« Vous ne direz rien Albus, pas vrai ? Pour le moment, dans la mesure où aucune de nos informations n'est sûre à cent pour cent, cela doit rester le plus secret possible. »

« Tu n'as pas le moindre souci à te faire à ce niveau. Dis-moi, as-tu l'intention d'aider Harry ? »

« Parfaitement. J'ai cru comprendre en sondant leurs esprits qu'il y a deux ans, avec quelques autres élèves, ils avaient monté une sorte de mini-organisation qui avait pour but de leur apprendre à se battre comme de véritables petits soldats. L'Armée de Dumbledore si ma mémoire est exacte. »

« Et elle l'est. Harry en était le responsableà la demande de ses petits camarades. Il enseignait aux autres élèves des sorts d'attaques et de défense. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. »

« Eh bienje pense que cette organisation va reprendre du service avec à sa tête Holga Garreng, chasseuse de vampire et professeur de son état. »

« Voilà une nouvelle que je n'espérais plus entendre. Veux-tu que je me charge de faire l'annonce ? »

« À vrai dire non. Tous les élèves ne pourront pas y participer » affirma-t-elle une lueur dangereusement brillante dans le regard.

« Je crains d'avoir un peu de mal à te suivre ; » lui confia sincèrement Albus.

« Ahdésolée En fait ce que je voulais dire, c'est que c'est moi qui vais choisir les élèves qui en feront partie. J'ai déjà fait une présélection en fonction de ce que je sais d'eux, de leur motivation, de ce que m'a en parti révélé leur cœur.

Elle abandonna alors son poste d'observation pour revenir jusqu'au bureau. Elle agita sa baguette et un long parchemin accompagné d'une plume en sortirent. Un nouveau coup de baguette permit au parchemin de se dérouler.

Plus amusé qu'intrigué, Dumbledore se leva, venant prendre place aux côtés de sa jeune amie, qui agita pour la troisième fois sa baguette. La plume sembla alors prendre vie, prête à retranscrire sur le parchemin les noms bientôt cités par Holga.

« Vous conviendrez tout comme moi que le nom de M. Potter est indispensable à cette liste. »

« Je confirme. Tout comme le nom de son fidèle ami Ronald Weasley. »

« Exact. Je continue en ajoutant les noms de Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini. »

« En es-tu parfaitement certaine Hermione ? »

« Je sais que ça peut vous paraître étrange, cependant j'en suis on ne peut plus certaine. Une attitude tout comme des paroles peuvent tromper. Le cœur en revanche ne le peut. Il est on ne peutplussincère sur les sentiments et émotions que peuvent éprouver les êtres humains. Il y en a deux ou trois autres d'ailleurs pour qui c'est également valable. Jordan Leidger et Lucie Lorat. Ces deux derniers se sont forgés une telle carapacetout en étant pourtant des personnes très discrètes, que j'avoue avoir eu au début quelques difficultés à lire et comprendre ce que laissait filtrer leur cœur. »

« Bien, bien. Penses-tu prendre Neville Londubat ? »

« J'y compte bien. Il a un énorme potentiel. Il faut simplement l'aider à le canaliser et à l'utiliser à bon escient. Mais avant, il faut l'aider à trouver la confiance en soi nécessaire pour utiliser pleinement ses dons. Il se pourrait que ce jeune homme nous surprenne de façon très agréable. Croyez-moi. Je compte également prendre Messieurs Finnigan, Jordan, Thomas, Mac Millan, ainsi que Mesdemoiselles Brown, Patil, Weasley, Bones et Abbot. »

Pendant qu'elle annonçait successivement les noms des futurs élèves, la plume retranscrivait les noms sur le parchemin.

« Voilà qui nous amène à seize élèves. C'est un bon début. »

« Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour leur annoncer cette nouvelle ? Certains Serpentard notamment trouveraient cela suspect. »

« C'est assez simple. Pour les Gryffondor aucun problème, une note sera affichée dans leur salle commune. Pour les Serdaigle, cela sera leur directeur de maison qui l'apprendra aux heureux élus. Nous ferons passer cela pour des cours de rattrapage. Quant aux quatre Serpentard sélectionnés, cela sera M. Malfoy lui-même qui passera l'information à ses petits camarades. »

« Il n'y a que toi pour trouver de telles solutions. »

Un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule murale permit à Dumbledore de constater que cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'ils discutaient.

« Ma chère Hermione. Nous allons pour le moment laisser de côté cette charmante conversation, le temps d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner. »

« Toujours aussi gourmand à ce que je constate. Votre gourmandise vous perdracher Albus. »

« Et je te rappelle qu'à ta demande, une petite réunion suivra directement le petit déjeuner. » lui rappela-t-il gentiment, ne relevant pas sa remarque sur sa gourmandise.

Tous deux sortirent finalement du bureau directorial quelques instants plus tard, prenant ensuite la direction de la grande salle, où seuls quelques élèves se trouvaient installés.

Une petite demi**-**heure plus tard, la grande salle se remplissait à vue d'œil. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Hermione, pour la trouver occupée à passer chaque élève à un sort de détection dont elle seule avait le secret, une tasse fumante à la main pour donner le change. Ses yeux parcouraient toute la grande salle, alors qu'elle se glissait habilement dans leurs pensées. Personne ne s'en rendait compte.

Apparemment satisfaite de son examen matinal, elle mit tout aussi soudainement fin à l'inspection qu'elle l'avait commencée alors qu'elle sentait un regard glisser sur elle. Tournant légèrement la tête dans la direction sentie, elle rencontra deux yeux noirs qui la fixaient sans sourciller. À son tour, elle plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres de son collègue, le professeur Rogue. Elle fut alors pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au château prise d'un malaise, alors que des images du passé, qu'elle pensait oubliées, mais qui étaient profondément enfouies dans sa mémoire resurgirent avec force, alors que l'impression d'avoir déjà plongé son regard de cette façon dans le regard de son collègue s'insinuait dangereusement en elle. Ce qui accentua davantage son malaise.

Lorsqu'elle répondit à son défi en plongeant son regard dans le sien, Severus eutun véritable choc, ramenant à la surface des souvenirs heureux qu'il avait cru à jamais enfouis dans sa mémoire. Et pour cause, ce regard chocolat lui paraissait trop réel pour être vrai. Il ressemblait en tout point à celui de la seule personne qu'il ait réellement aimée. Le regard de cette chasseuse et celui de son Hermione, qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, étaient en tout point identiques. Sa raison lui criait qu'une telle chose ne pouvait être qu'impossible alors que son cœur voulait s'y raccrocher et croire qu'il pouvait y avoir une chance. Il connaissait que trop bien cet éclat dans les yeux d'Holga, signe qu'elle avait vécu beaucoup trop de choses d'événements particulièrement éprouvants, voir même traumatisants pour les avoir lui-même vécus.

Cela ne pouvait être son Hermione. Elle les avait quittés vingt ans plus tôt. Pourtant, certains faits le troublaient. À commencer justement par ce regard. Et à y regarder de plus prêt, les traits de son visage lui semblaient vaguement familiers. Sans parler de la façon dont elle l'avait affronté durant leur petit duel. Il avait eu l'impression pendant quelques secondes d'effectuer un bond dans le passé et de se retrouver de nouveau face à sa bien-aimée lorsqu'il entraînait celle-ci au maniement des poignards, puisque telle avait été sa spécialité. Lors de leur affrontement, il se souvint maintenant qu'il avait su à l'avance quel serait son prochain coup, même s'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître et joué la carte de la surprise. Cela l'avait grandement rassuré mais en même temps, il avait été surpris, puisque la comparaison avait commencé à ce moment précis.

Cela ne pouvait être Hermione. C'était impossible ! Et pourtant cette petite voix au fond de lui ne cessait de lui hurler que trop de pointscoïncidaient entre Hermione et elle. Il avait envie d'y croire, pourtant en même temps, il avait peur. Oui peur, peur d'y croire et d'être en fin de compte terriblement déçu lorsque il s'apercevrait que ça n'était pas elle. Peur d'y croire, et de tomber de haut. Peur de ne jamais plus pouvoir se relever de son désespoir et de ce mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, si un nouvel échec devait s'ajouter aux précédents bien trop nombreux.

Pourtant, parce qu'il semblait qu'en ce moment sa vie ne se résumait qu'à ce mot, marque d'une possibilité quelconque qui donne envie d'y croire et de s'y raccrocher, même son travail était une nouvelle concordance entre Hermione et elle. Elle était chasseur de créaturesde la nuit. Était-ce une coïncidence si son Hermione voulait faire exactement ce même travail ? Holga semblait beaucoup aimer ce qu'elle faisait pour ces créatures que peu de monde comprenait réellement. Il en arriva à ce demander si elle avait la même fougue que son amour perdu lorsqu'elle en parlait.

Il en était conscient, il y avait beaucoup trop de coïncidences entre elles deux pour que ça ne soient que des coïncidences. Se pouvait-il en fin de compte que son Hermione ne soit en réalité pas morte vingt ans plus tôt ? Impossible ! Si elle n'était pas morte, il l'aurait tout de même su. Elle ne l'aurait tout de même pas laissé sans nouvelle, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé se complaire dans la douleur qu'avait provoquée l'annonce de sa mort ? À moins que quelque chose ne l'en ait empêchée? Mais quoi ? De toute façon, Dumbledore ne l'aurait tout de même pas laissé dans l'ignorance ? Non…

Par les tripes de Merlin, non ! Cette stupide chasseuse de Vampire **ne** pouvait pas être son Hermione cria-t-il intérieurement, mettant brutalement fin au contact visuel entre eux.

Son Hermione était morte vingt ans plus tôt, sur ordre de Voldemort avec la complicité de Lucius Malfoy et sa cinglée de belle-sœur Bellatrix Black épouse Lestrange. Il soupçonnait même ce sale rat de Pettigrowsans en avoir véritablement la preuve, de les avoir aidés Malheureusement ou heureusement, tout dépendait du point de vue, il ne le saurait jamais ; Black junior s'était occupé de lui dix-sept ans plus tôt, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu de passer douze ans à Azkaban. Ce crétin de Black qui n'avait jamais cessé de clamer son innocence. Douze ans derrière les barreaux, et lorsqu'il avait réussi à en sortir, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se faire tuer au ministère par sa cousine. Bravo Black, ironisa-t-il mentalement.

Holga quant à elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien signifier ce regard, qu'elle était à présent plus que sûre d'avoir déjà croisé, observé Elle ne savait pas et n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longuement sur la question : elle fut brutalement tirée de ses pensées par une question qui lui fut posée non sans une certaine brusquerie dans la voix de son interlocuteur.

« Vous aimez ce que vous faites ? »

Holga se risqua un regard en biais vers Severuspuisque c'était lui qui venait de lui poser la question

« Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider en précisant un peu votre demande. Parce que j'imagine que vous voulez parler de mon travail ? Reste à savoir duquel vous voulez parler. Celui d'enseigner, ou celui de chasser ? » lui répondit-elleune once de moquerie dans la voix.

« Ne jouez pas à la plus fine avec moiGarreng. Aimez-vous votre métier de Chasseuse de Vampire ? »

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants, ne sachant pas vraiment où il souhaitait en arriver. Elle prit alors le parti de lui répondre avec sincéritépour une fois.

« J'adore mon métier. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire » commença-t-elle à s'enflammer «je ne les tue pas systématiquement. J'essaie d'abord d'entrer en contact avec eux et de leur apporter mon aide pour les inciter à se rallier à moi. Je ne tue principalement que ceux qui s'en prennent à d'innocentes personnes pour le plaisir de faire des victimes ou de se nourrir. Pour ceux-làje n'ai pas la moindre pitié »

« Quand avez-vous su que ça serait ce métier pourtant fort dangereux et pas un autre que vous souhaitiez faire ? »

« Depuis toujours Severus. Enfin comme je l'ai déjà dit, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, c'est le métier que j'ai toujours voulu faire. Mais il fut une période où j'ai bien cru que jamais je ne pourrais le faire. » dit-elle tristement, son regard évitant le sien, s'assombrissant douloureusement, avant de finalement ajouter dans un soupir qu'il n'entendit quasiment pas «une période où j'ai bien cru mourir. »

« Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? » demanda-t-il sincèrement sentant quelque chose se briser dans la carapace pourtant indestructible de la chasseuse.

« Il y a que j'ai frôlé la mort de près, de très près. J'ai réellement cru mourir. C'est à Will que je dois la vie. Il est arrivé au moment crucial, comme un ange tombé du ciel spécialement pour moi. Sans son intervention, je ne serais pas aujourd'hui en mesure de vous parler. Je suis restée dans un état critique, à lutter contre la mort qui gagnait toujours un peu plus sur la vie pendant deux longues années, alors que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. »

« Et à votre réveil, que s'est il passé ? »

« Je me suis réveillée dans un lieu totalement inconnu, sous le regard d'un ange également inconnu. C'était Will, il m'a immédiatement prise sous son aile. J'ai passé les trois années suivantes à me remettre de cette épreuve et à suivre un entraînement spécialement mis au point par Will. Entraînement intensif dispensé par Will lui-même, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête, qu'un seul objectif à atteindre, retrouver les responsables de ma mort, parce que quelque part, je considère que je suis morte. C'est trois ans, m'ont permis de ruminer ma rage, développant considérablement ma magie, ma maîtrise des armes, qui selon mon professeur était déjà bien développée auparavant. Lorsque enfin je fus prête, je fis part à mon mentor de ce travail qui m'avait toujours fascinée, et je devins chasseuse de Vampire. Il m'a soutenue et m'a même aidée dans mes débuts, en se mettant à mon service. Toutes ses connaissances l'ont suivi, se sentant en sécurité sous mes ordres. Aujourd'hui, je dirais qu'environ les trois quarts des vampires foulant cette terre se sont ralliés à moi. Il en va de même pour les loups-garous, que je protège de la cruauté humaine. »

Severus, qui l'écoutait d'une oreille plus qu'attentive ne put une nouvelle fois s'empêcher de remarquer que l'intensité des paroles quant à sa missionavaient la fâcheuse tendance à être similaires aux propos que tenaient Hermione dans sa jeunesse. Comment ne pas avoir immédiatement envie de penser à Hermione à l'entente de telles paroles ?

Le doute s'immisçait toujours plus cruellement en lui. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à émettre un jugement clair. Cette femme, qui qu'elle puisse réellement êtrelui rappelait beaucoup trop Hermione. C'était très troublant, et surtout très douloureux. Tout portait à croire que c'était sa Hermione, portant aujourd'hui un nom d'emprunt. Hermione Granger…Holga Garreng…Hermione Granger…Holga Garreng….Hermione Garreng…Holga Granger…les initiales HG pour l'une et les initiales HG pour l'autre.

Merlin que c'était impossible ! Ça ne pouvait être elle.

Insidieusement, sa petite voix ne cessait de lui faire remarquer que les trop nombreuses coïncidences ne pouvaient en être. À commencer par leur âge.

Leur âge. Voyons voir, cette Holga devait approximativement avoir une trentaine d'année. Certainement pas plus de trente-cinq ans. Et Hermione, elle avait quatorze ans à l'époque des faits. Aujourd'hui, elle en aurait…trente-trois.

Merlin Non ! Non et non ! tenta-t-il de se raisonner. Cela ne peut être elle. Elle m'aurait reconnu, je n'ai tout de même pas tant changé. Mais mon nom lui n'a pas changé. Elle l'aurait reconnu la première fois qu'elle l'aurait entendu. On n'oublie quand même pas jusqu'au nom des gens qu'on a aimés

Même s'il devait bien se l'avouer à lui-même, il y avait chez elleun je ne sais quoi qui lui rappelait son Hermione.

Il n'entrevit qu'une seule solution à son problème, une possible lueur d'espoir : Albus Dumbledore, qui, il le voyait du coin de l'œil, se levait déjà. Si quelqu'un dans ce château pouvait lui apporter une réponse, c'était bien Albus. Il savait toujours tout sur tout, avant tout le monde. Du coup, sans perdre de temps, ni même s'excuser auprès de sa collègue, qui de toute évidence attendait toujours une réponse ou une autre question, il se leva emboîtant le pas à son aîné, bien décidé à ce que ce dernier lui fournisse quelques précisions pour ne pas dire quelques réponses. Ses capes voltigèrent à sa suite, alors qu'il marchait d'un pas, rattrapant Albus alors que celui-ci venait de pénétrer dans la petite pièce au fond de la grande salle. Severus s'y glissa à sa suite, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Il s'apprêtait à faire signe de sa présence au vieil homme qui comme d'habitude le prit de vitesse, sachant visiblement que le maître des potions l'accompagnait, avant même de regarder derrière lui si c'était bien la bonne personne.

« Que puis-je pour toi Severus ? » s'enquit alors Albus, tout en prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils face au feu.

« Il faut que l'on parle tous deux. » répondit le maître des potions en prenant place dans le second fauteuil. « Ça ne peut plus attendre. »

« Bien, seulement si tu me dis de quoi tu veux que l'on parle »

« Vous savez pertinemment de quoi je souhaite m'entretenir avec vous. Je n'irai donc pas par quatre chemins. Qui est-elle ? » s'impatienta-t-il

« De qui parles-tu donc Severus ? »

« Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Dites-moi qui est Holga Garreng ! »

« C'est une jeune femme tout à fait charmante, chasseuse de vampires, qui œuvre pour une bonne entente entre les vampires et les loups-garous principalement. »

« Ce n'est pas de cela que je veux parler. Qui est-elle réellement ? Pourquoi ne cesse-t-elle de me rappeler continuellement Hermione ? » murmura-t-il

« De quoi parles-tu Severus ? » demanda Albus qui semblait sincèrement s'inquiéter pour son maître des potions.

« Trop de coïncidences » grinça-t-il «trop d'attitudes familières » révéla-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il ne put voir l'air malicieux et réjoui de son aîné, trop occupé à se torturer l'esprit avec ses sempiternelles questions sans réponses. Une flamme victorieuse brillait dans les yeux de Dumbledore, ravi que le trouble et les interrogations s'emparent enfin de Severus. Cette flamme, il s'empressa de léchanger contre de l'inquiétude lorsque son protégé releva la tête. C'était l'une des rares fois ou l'on pouvait voir un grand doute sur les traits de Severus. Il essayait en vain de comprendre ce qui se passait. Tout lui semblait parfaitement clair et pourtant parfaitement confus à la fois. Elle lui apparaissait des plus familières tout en demeurant pour lui une parfaite inconnue.

« C'est une personne noble, qui a traversé les pires épreuves que la vie peut nous réserver, mon garçon. Elle a vu la mort, l'a approchée de bien plus près qu'aucun d'entre nous. »

« Je le sais Albus, elle me l'a dit. Pourquoi lorsque je la regarde, c'est le visage de Hermione qui s'impose à moi ? Lorsqu'elle parle, il me semble entendre la voix de Hermione. Pourquoi son raisonnement est-il le même que celui auquel serait parvenue Hermione ? Pourquoi sa façon de penser est-elle identique à celle de Hermione ? Pourquoi a-t-elle la même façon que Hermione de se servir d'un poignard ? Comment tout cela peut-il être possible ? »

« Ce ne sont que de simples coïncidences, tu l'as toi-même dit Severus. »

« Non Albus. C'est bien plus que cela. Même leurs noms ont les mêmes initiales. Son métier : le même. Holga a la même fougue que Hermione lorsqu'elle en parle. Les mêmes motivations et les mêmes objectifs. Et je ne vous parle pas de leur âge. Pourtant vous m'avez dit il y a vingt ans qu**'**Hermione était morte. Était-ce vraiment la vérité ? Que me cachez-vous Albus ? »

« Je ne te cacherai jamais rien, surtout si tu étais concerné. Tu as confiance en moi Severus. Crois-tu réellement que je te cacherais des choses qui te concernent? »

« Justement, je vous connais trop pour savoir que vous êtes capable de ne me mettre au courant de certaines choses qu'au tout dernier moment, si cela me concernait. Je sens que vous me cachez quelque chose Albus, je ne suis pas bête. Quelque chose quisi je ne me trompe pasconcerne cette Holga Garreng si tel est bien son vrai nom. Ce dont entre nous je doute fortement. »

Albus poussa un profond soupir de découragement avant de regarder fixement Severus. Il allait enfin être totalement honnête avec son protégé. Enfin dans la mesure du possible :

« Severus, il est vrai que je ne t'ai pas tout dit à propos de notre amie Holga. Comprends-moi, elle a traversé tellement d'épreuves difficiles dans sa jeunesse. Se retrouver orpheline du jour au lendemain à un âge aussi jeune, sans y avoir été préparée, c'est quelque chose qui marque forcément. N'oublions pas qu'elle a flirté avec la mort. En revanche, elle n'a rien à voir avec Hermione. Hermione est morte il y a vingt ans, ne l'oublie pas. Je ne peux rien t'apprendre de plus sur Holga sans qu'elle ne soit d'accord. Je lui ai promis de garder son histoire secrète. Je ne trahirai donc pas cette promesse. Il vaut mieux que tu oublies cette histoire, cela ne t'aide pas vraiment Severus ! »

Severus le fixa intensément comme s'il tentait d'avoir accès aux pensées du vieil homme. Chose qu'il ne réussit assurément pas. Cependant, à bien observer le vieil homme, Severus crut voir dans ses yeux comme une sorte de regret. Ce qui quelque part réconforta le maître des potions dans sa certitude que son mentor lui cachait quelque chose.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit que vous me cachez autre chose. Que vous le vouliez ou non, je n'oublierai pas cette histoire. Sachez que j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir précisément ce que vous vous efforcez de me cacher. »

« Tu sais Severus, il y a parfois des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre. Il y a des vérités qui font bien plus mal que les mensonges. Comprends-moi Severus, j'essaie de te protéger du mieux que je peux, mais toi tu cours un grave danger en t'exposant de la sorte à tenter de comprendre des choses qui te dépassent pour le moment… »

Severus aurait bien aimé avoir quelques explications supplémentaires quant à ces paroles pour le moins obscures. La porte de la salle s'ouvrant dans son dos ne lui permit néanmoins pas de poursuivre sa réflexion, laissant passage à Hagrid, suivit de très près par Mac Gonagall, Flitwick, Chourave. Enfin la dernière personne à entrer fut Holga qui referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Tout occupé à observer les nouveaux arrivants, Severus ne put donc voir le regard que lui adressa Albus, ni n'entendait cette petite phrase prononcée par le directeur, qui l'aurait sans aucun doute convaincu que ses interrogations en valaient bien la peine

'…_Pourtant, parfois il est bien plus sage que d'écouter ce que nous dit notre cœur !'_

« Bonjour à tous » les salua Holga chaleureusement.

Son regard se posa successivement sur les six personnes présentes, qui à en croire leurs expressions de profonde interrogation, ne semblaient pas comprendre la raison de cette réunion tardive, pour le moins improvisée, comprenant seulement une petite partie de l'équipe professorale. Holga reprit alors la parole :

« Vous devez certainement vous interroger sur le pourquoi de cette réunion. À vrai dire c'est à ma demande que vous vous retrouvez ici. »

Sa déclaration les laissa plus perplexe qu'autre chose.

« Verriez-vous un inconvénient à entrer directement dans le vif du sujet ! »

« C'est vrai, vous avez raison Severus. J'ai discuté avec Dumbledore des derniers événements qui s'étaient produits. La guerre est véritablement commencée, et l'ultime bataille approche plus rapidement que ce que nous avions pu penser. Je le sens. C'est pour cette raison qu'il m'a semblé important de modifier légèrementavec votre accord et celui du directeur, le contenu du programme de cette année. »

« Autant vous dire dès à présent qu'il est totalement exclu que je modifie quoique se soit dans mon programme sous prétexte qu'un chasseur de créatures de la nuit jouant au professeur l'a jugé utile. » siffla Severus.

« Severus je t'en prie » le coupa froidement Dumbledore. « Laisse Holga terminer ce qu'elle a à nous dire avant d'émettre un quelconque jugement. »

« Écoutez Severus, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre avec vous dès le matin, alors ne venez pas sciemment me chercher des noises »

« Encore heureux » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Ce qu'il ne sut pas immédiatement, c'est que Holga avait parfaitement entendu sa remarque, toute marmonnée fût-elle. Si bien que lorsqu'il lui jeta un coup d'œil quelques instants plus tard, ce fut pour recevoir un magnifique regard plus noir que noir de la part de son interlocutrice.

« Donc, je disais, que je souhaitais que vous modifiiez légèrement vos programmes. Enseignez leur selon vos disciplines des notions qui leur permettront de s'en sortir dans des situations critiques. Des plantes qu'ils puissent reconnaître et utiliser, des sortilèges bien utiles en cas de combats, des métamorphoses d'objets en armes, en portoloins d'urgence. Quant à vous Severus… »

« Merci bien, je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! »

« J'ose l'espérer car je compte beaucoup sur vous pour les former efficacement. Vous pouvez commencer à en parler avec vos sixièmes années. Il y a quelques remarquables potentiels chez ces jeunes. »

« J'aurais une question pour vous ! » l'interrompit Severus.

« Je vous écoute, quelle est-elle ? »

« C'est bien gentil de nous donner diverses instructions quant à notre enseignement. Néanmoins qu'en est-il pour vous ? Qu'avez-vous prévu pour votre discipline ? »

Cette question, Holga l'attendait, ce qui amena un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Je compte pour ma part remanier mon enseignement, en faveur d'attaque et de défense. Je vais bien évidemment les entraîner à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. À cela, je vais ajouter quelques cours supplémentaires le soir deux fois par semaine au sein de l'AD. »

« Qu'est-ce que l'AD ? » demanda Mac Gonall.

« C'est le nom de la mini-organisation créée par Harry Potter il y a deux ans. Une organisation qui a pour but d'entraîner les élèves à se défendre au moyen de bons sortilèges en cas d'attaque. Avec Albus, nous avons déjà effectué une première sélection. Nous sommes à seize élèves pour le moment. Nous aurons de nouveaux élèves tels que Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini pour les Serpentard. Ces deux élèves en particulier ne voulant pas suivre l'exemple de leurs parents ont grandement besoin de notre protection. Il leur faut savoir se défendre au cas ou du fait de leur refus, il leur arriverait quelque chose. Ceci est également valable pour M. Leidger et Mlle Lorat de Serpentard. »

« Comment pouvez-vous affirmer de telles choses ? » demanda Severus, très étonné qu'elle ose affirmer ce que lui ne faisait que soupçonner.

« Ils ne m'ont rien dit de vive voix de peur de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Il a donc fallu user de moyens plus subtils pour comprendre. J'ai donc étudié leur comportement qui différait sensiblement de celui de leurs camarades de Serpentard. Cela m'ayant grandement intrigué, j'ai poussé un peu plus en décidant de lire ce que pouvaient m'apprendre leurs cœurs. Ce que j'y ai lu a confirmé ce que je pensais. »

« Vous avez compris ce que je soupçonnais seulement. » confessa sincèrement Severus. « Comment comptez-vous procéder pour l'AD ? »

« Il y aura des simulations de duel, différentes situations embarrassantes desquels ils devront se sortir par eux-mêmes. Des sortilèges d'un niveau un peu plus élevés que ceux enseignés ici. Je songe également à leur apprendre les rudiments du maniement des armes. Ce qui je l'avoue me posera un léger problème. Même avec Will comme maître d'arme nous ne pourrons nous occuper de seize élèves… » songea Holga.

« C'est bon ne cherchez plus, je vous donnerai un coup de main pour cette discipline que je maîtrise très bien » avança Severus comme à regret, une légère pointe de défi dans la voix.

« C'est ce qui m'avait semblé.» Voyant son air interrogatif, elle ajouta «lors du duel qui nous a opposés, vous avez abandonné votre baguette au profit d'une épée. Quelques élèves de votre maison ont alors pensé que je n'avais aucune chance de vous battre, prétextant que vous étiez le meilleur dans ce domaine. »

« Je me souviens. Il est vrai que j'ai longtemps pratiqué cette discipline »

« C'est donc parfait. Nous serons deux dans un premier temps, puis trois. Les cours auront lieu les lundis et vendredis à 20h, dans une salle que nous attribuera Dumbledore. Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Parfaitement. »

« Vous n'êtes pas tenu d'être présent lors des premiers cours, sauf si vous le souhaitez. Je commencerai à leur enseigner des sorts. »

« Je verrai. Peut-être viendrais-je voir comment vous vous débrouillez. Je serais curieux de voir votre façon de travailler ainsi que de savoir si vous vous ferez respecter des Serpentard » glissa-t-il moqueur.

« Vous seriez étonnémon cher Severus. »

« Je ne demande qu'à voir cela. »

La réunion improvisée prit fin quelques minutes plus tard. Les professeurs sortirent les uns à la suite des autres, Severus le premier. Holga retint Flitwick un instant, lui demandant de glisser discrètement aux élèves dont elle lui donna les noms de se présenter le lundi soir suivant aux cours privés.

Il lui assura qu'il le ferait, et sur un dernier sourire il sortit à son tour, laissant à nouveau Holga seule avec Albus.

« Quel est ton programme maintenant Holga ? »

« Direction les appartements de Narcissa pour une petite discussion avec elle. Ensuiteparce que je suis persuadée qu'elle sera entièrement d'accord, nous partirons à Londres. Je dois aussi demander à Will de m'envoyer pour demain matin mon paquet de vampires. »

« Bien, bien, allons donc voir Narcissa. Je te suis, après toi… » lui sourit-il.

**À suivre…**


	10. Retour à Londres

_Bonsoir ou Bonjour à tous mes chers lecteurs et lectrices. Je sais que je suis terriblement en retard dans mes publications, et pour cela je vous présente mes excuses,_

_Il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ma vie en ce moment, qui ont pour conséquence que je passe moins de temps sur le site, et moins de temps sur la suite de mes fics, Cela ne veut pas dire que je les laisse en suspens, seulement la suite des publications sera très certainement très irrégulière et certainement très longues,_

_Je vais tout de même essayer de ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps,_

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos chaleureuses reviews qui sont tout de même une source d'encouragement,_

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

_Bisous,_

_Darky Angel_

_**Chapitre 10 : Retour à Londres**_

Dumbledore et Holga se dirigèrent donc vers les appartements qu'occupaient actuellement Narcissa Malfoy, au sein du château. Ils étaient situés au troisième étage, non loin de la tour Ouest.

Alors que tous les deux tournaient au coin du couloir, Holga eut un sourire en coin, nullement étonnée, en sentant la présence d'un invité supplémentaire dans lesdits appartements. Elle savait d'avance, sans avoir le moindre doute sur la question, de qui il s'agissait. Pour elle, cela ne pouvait pas tomber mieux, dans la mesure où elle devait lui transmettre quelques informations concernant la nouvelle AH, ainsi que sa présence très chaleureusement souhaitée.

« Le jeune Drago Malfoy est déjà présent » précisa-t-elle à son aînée en tournant la tête vers lui, dévoilant ainsi le léger sourire qui effleurait ses lèvres.

« Détection ultra sensoriel je présume ? D'ailleurs je me demande encore pourquoi je te pose une telle question, puisque je connais déjà la réponse à ma propre question. »

« Je ne ferais donc que confirmer ce que vous savez déjà Albus. Je l'ai senti dès que nous avons emprunté ce couloir. »

Albus se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin. Parvenus pratiquement au bout du couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent de concert face à un tableau représentant une guerrière antique aux longs cheveux châtain clair. Une petite note à côté du tableau indiquait qu'il s'agissait de Leyra dite «la sanglante ». Ce que confirmait sans doute la lueur assassine qui brillait sans relâche au fond de son regard d'acier. Pour le moment elle ne prêtait guerre attention aux nouveaux arrivants, trop occupée juchée sur son rocher à aiguiser ses lames déjà parfaitement affûtées. Malgré son attitude particulièrement volontaire et dangereuse, elle n'intimidait pas la moins du monde Holga qui au contraire, observait le tableau un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, les yeux brillant d'amusement qu'elle ne prit même pas le peine de tenter de camoufler lorsque le directeur s'adressa au portrait.

« Leyra, ma très chère amie, comment allez-vous ces temps-ci ? On ne vous voit guerre plus dans les autres tableaux des autres étages » commença joyeusement Albus, comme à son habitude.

Cette dernière leva enfin les yeux de ses lames, pour le regarder de côté, comme si elle méditait durant quelques secondes les paroles de ce dernier, avant de se décider à lui répondre

« La guerre, dehors. Faut se préparer. »

« Non sans blague. Ça fait quand même un bout de temps qu'on est au courant chérie » ne put s'empêcher de se moquer ouvertement Holga.

Le regard que lui rendit la guerrière en dit à ce moment-là long sur ce qu'elle pensait de l'intervention de la sorcière. Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard, sous l'œil amusé de Dumbledore. Connaissant leur caractère respectif comme étant très affirmé et très fort, pour ne pas dire explosif, il ne prit pas la peine de les interrompre dans leur petit échange civilisé. Toutes deux possédant donc un caractère bien trempé, et ce malgré les siècles qui les séparaient, il savait pertinemment que seules sur un champ de bataille, elles s'en donneraient à cœur joie.

La guerrière en dépit du regard noir à vous glacer le sang qu'elle lança à Holga ne reçut en retour de cette dernière qu'un sourire dès plus moqueurs. La sorcière savant d'avance qu'à ce petit jeu, elle ne pouvait que gagner. La preuve en fut, lorsque à son tour elle lui adressa l'un de ses plus beaux regards plus noirs que la plus noire des nuits noires. Cependant, il y avait également autre chose au plus profond de ses prunelles désormais plus sombres que les effrayantes ténèbres. Un petit quelque chose…d'effrayant, presque…bestial, voire…démoniaque, qui ne pouvait que sortir de l'ordinaire.

Quelque chose de tout sauf humain qui eut raison de la valeureuse guerrière, la déstabilisant définitivement, alors qu'elle sentait son sang se glacer d'effroi. Ne pouvant à présent plus soutenir le regard de la sorcière, Leyra détourna prestement le regard, marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

Holga de son côté eut un sourire victorieux teinté d'amusement, tout en continuant son observation du tableau, le plus tranquillement du monde, comme si l'épisode précédant n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« Leyra, Mrs Malfoy est-elle là ? »

« Elle l'est. Son fils l'a rejointe il y a un petit moment maintenant » répondit-elle, en prenant le plus grand soin de croiser le regard de la sorcière dont elle pouvait encore sentir l'obscurité sur elle.

« Parfait, dans ce cas, aurais-tu la gentillesse de l'avertir de notre présence. »

La guerrière disparut de son cadre quelques instants, comme vivement enchantée de cette mission. À son retour, elle leur demanda de bien vouloir patienter quelques instants. Le tout en prenant bien soin de ne croiser à aucun moment, le regard de la sorcière.

À peine quelques secondes après leur avoir transmit son message, le tableau pivota, leur laissant apparaître le passage leur permettant d'accéder aux appartements. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon joliment décoré dans des tons pastel où se mariaient harmonieusement du bleu et du vert. Deux fauteuils de cuir vert faisaient face à un canapé en cuir du même vert que les fauteuils. Dans un coin de la pièce près d'une grande fenêtre qui laissait entrer la lumière salvatrice des rares rayons de soleil en cette période de l'année, trônait un grand bureau en chêne brun, tandis que de l'autre côté de la pièce une bibliothèque riche en livres se tenait majestueusement. Enfin devant la cheminée où flambait un chaleureux feu, se trouvait un grand tapis ovale, sur lequel on retrouvait cet harmonieux mariage du vert et du bleu.

Mère et fils s'avancèrent ensemble à la rencontre des deux nouveaux arrivants. Sur le visage de cette dernière ne subsistait plus aucune trace des blessures qu'elle arborait à son arrivée. Ses boucles blondes étaient élégamment retenues à l'arrière de sa tête par une barrette en forme de serpent. Laquelle ne laissant s'échapper de leur prison provisoire que quelques boucles folles, qui à leur tour venaient encadrer la finesse de ses traits. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe de sorcière du même bleu profond que ses yeux. Elle leur adressa alors un sourire amical en guise de salutation.

« Albus, Holga »

« Bonjour très chère Narcissa »

« Mrs Malfoy, Drago » répondit simplement Holga au grand étonnement de Drago qui s'était attendu à ce qu'elle l'interroge d'entrée de jeu sur sa présence en ces lieux.

« Professeur »

« Appelez-moi Narcissa je vous prie »

« Très bien, à condition que vous m'appeliez Holga. »

« Quel bon vent vous amène ? » leur sourit-elle.

Ils ne furent tout de même pas étonnés de desceller une fugace inquiétude dans le regard de la mère de Drago.

« Nous venons nous informer des dernières nouvelles, ainsi que de vous faire part des différentes décisions auxquelles nous sommes parvenus » s'avança Albus.

« Narcissa, avec Albus, nous avons longuement réfléchi au meilleur moyen de garantir votre sécurité. Nous en sommes parvenu à une décision dont nous sommes venus vous faire part. Car sachez bien que nous n'entreprendrons rien sans que vous ne nous ayez donné votre accord au préalable. »

« Je vous en prie, venez vous installer. Nous y serons plus à l'aise pour y discuter et prendre les décisions qui conviennent » les invita-t-elle à s'installer en désignant les fauteuils de la main.

Holga et Albus prirent respectivement place dans les fauteuils, tandis que mère et fils, s'asseyaient à leur tour côte à côte dans le canapé.

« Dray mon chéri. Voudrais-tu nous laisser seuls quelques instants »

« Je préférerais rester mère. Je m'inquiète autant qu'eux quant à votre sécurité, aussi souhaiterais-je savoir ce qu'ils ont à nous proposer pour garantir votre protection. »

« Si c'est ce que tu désires, du moment que vous Albus et vous Holga n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient… »

« La présence de Drago ne constitue en rien un inconvénient. À ce propos, je souhaiterais te parler après Drago. »

« Comme vous voudrez professeur »

« « Narcissa, compte tenu de la situation actuelle, surtout depuis l'évasion de Lucius, il nous tient très à cœur de vous mettre en sécurité pour que rien ne puisse vous arriver. Nous avons donc eu à ce propos une très longue conversation avec Holga. Nous avons cherché quelle serait la solution la plus adéquate face à la situation présente. Et je dois l'avouer, la proposition que m'a faite Holga, plus une idée qu'autre chose, m'a semblé plus que parfaite. » commença Dumbledore, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Effectivement. Avant toute chose, nous souhaitons vous placer hors d'état d'atteinte de Lucius. Aussi pensons-nous qu'il faut vous envoyer dans un lieu à la fois proche et éloigné de Lucius. Un lieu où évidemment il ne songerait jamais à vous y chercher. C'est en cela que nous somme convaincu que ce lieu doit être le plus possible éloignée de Poudlard. L'école étant vous en conviendrez le premier lieu où il commencera à vous chercher. »

« Je comprends votre logique, Holga. Si je suis la logique de votre raisonnement, je conçois parfaitement que vous ayez raison, et approuve votre décision. Dans ce cas, quel est ce lieu où vous souhaitez m'envoyer ? »

« Il s'agit en réalité d'un lieu à la fois proche et éloigné des endroits dans lesquels votre mari commencera à vous chercher. En fait nous comptons vous envoyer à Londres… »

« Londres ? ! Auriez-vous définitivement perdus la tête ! Londres ! C'est forcément le premier endroit auquel il pensera à la chercher. Et vous, vous la lui offrez sur un plateau d'argent ! » les interrompis Drago fou de rage.

« Dray mon chéri » s'interposa doucement Narcissa, retenant son fils par le bras « Dray, laisse finir ton professeur. Je ne pense pas qu'elle avait terminé de nous exploser son plan. »

« Désolé professeur » marmonna ce dernier «je me suis laissé emporté. »

« Et je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Vois-tu à ta place, j'aurais très certainement réagi de la même façon. Je disais donc, que je souhaitais vous envoyer à Londres, mais… côté moldu. »

« Oh ! ! ! » s'exclama Drago, se rendant compte de la petite erreur d'appréciation qu'il avait commise.

« Car voyez-vous, il se trouve que j'y possède un appartement dont quasiment personne n'en soupçonne même l'existence. Pour ceux qui en revanche en connaisse l'existence, nous ne sommes que trois à en connaître la localisation exacte. Il n'est occupé que par mon animal de compagnie, qui en a en quelque sorte la garde… » termina la chasseuse, laissant volontairement la fin de sa phrase en suspens, profitant de l'occasion pour observer Narcissa qui réfléchissait aux propos énoncés par Holga. Propos qui de toute évidence semblaient la satisfaire.

« Nous souhaiterions donc savoir ce que vous pensez de cette proposition Narcissa. Pour notre part à Holga et moi-même, nous restons convaincus qu'il s'agit là de la plus sure des protections. Cependant, comme nous vous l'avons précédemment signalés, nous ne ferions rien sans votre accord. Si cela ne vous convenez pas, nous nous efforcerons de trouver une autre solution. » cru bon de préciser Albus.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherais de refuser une telle proposition. Je suis de votre avis lorsque vous dite qu'il s'agit là de la plus sure des sécurités. De plus, ce sera l'occasion pour moi de m'immerger dans la culture moldue, qui je dois vous l'avouer m'a toujours fascinée depuis ma venue à Poudlard lorsque j'y fus étudiante. » se remémora nostalgiquement cette dernière.

« Je n'en savais rien mère. »

« Il est vrai que je ne t'en avais jamais parlé, de peur de ta réaction que je craignais sans appel. Plus jeune, j'en avais fait part à Lucius qui était entré dans une colère noire, me reprochant entre autres d'être une adoratrice des moldus et de vouloir trahir notre sang en les fréquentant. Il s'est évidemment empressé de me faire changer d'opinion à grand renfort de menaces, afin que je sois conforme à l'image qu'il se faisait de celle que je devais être. Pendant toutes ces années, il m'a fallu faire semblant d'adhérer totalement à ses idéaux, gardant intérieurement l'espoir de réaliser mon rêve d'adolescente, notamment d'en apprendre plus sur les moldus. Aujourd'hui, que vous m'en donnez l'opportunité, je ne laisserais pas cette seconde chance filer entre mes doigts. »

« Je me dois dans l'obligation que vous apprendre que certaines de vos aspirations sont disons partagées par une autre personne qui semble beaucoup apprécier certaines des technologies moldues… » sourit Holga. « Qu'en pensez-vous Mr Malfoy ? »

Le jeune homme qui ne s'y en attendait pas, s'empourpra au plus grand plaisir de la chasseuse qui il va sans dire aimait prendre les gens au dépourvu. Surtout lorsque ses petites interventions n'étaient que vérité.

« Je…euh…oui c'est vrai. Euh…une fois il y n'y a pas très longtemps de cela, j'ai eu l'occasion d'avoir accès à un euh… comment c'est le nom exact déjà, euh…orinateur, non…odritaneur, non…ordi…ordinateur. Oui c'est cela » bafouilla-t-il.

« Voilà qui est des plus exacts Drago. Ordinateur » lui sourit sincèrement Holga avant de retourner son attention sur la mère de ce dernier. « Parfait, voilà donc un problème de régler. Nous allons de ce fait pouvoir partir aujourd'hui. Il nous faut juste régler quelques derniers petits détails, à savoir de modifier quelque peu votre apparence actuelle qui est trop reconnaissable même mêlée aux moldus. »

« Allez-y je vous en prie, faites ce qu'il vous semble le plus juste. »

« Albus » appela-t-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Ce dernier se leva de son siège, Narcissa à sa suite. Pointant sa baguette en direction des boucles blondes de la sorcière, il murmura un faible '_lissum_'. Instantanément en réponse au sort, les boucles se détendirent d'elle-même au point que les cheveux de Narcissa devinrent totalement lisses, gagnant quelques beaux centimètres au passage. Un '_colorus capilarus_' leur firent perdre leur couleur blonde au profit d'un châtain plus banal, assez passe partout, agrémenté çà et là de quelques mèches un peu plus claires. Au moyen d'un autre sort, le bleu des yeux de la sorcière fut accentué. Le dernier sort utilisé eu pour effet de modifier la morphologie de la mère de Drago, lui donnant des traits assez ordinaires, lui permettant de devenir en l'espace de quelques instants, madame tout le monde dans les rues de Londres. Elle se retrouva donc avec quatre ou cinq centimètres en plus que sa taille normale, un visage au final lui faisant paraître quelques années de moins que son âge réel.

Satisfait de sa performance, Albus se recula de quelques pas, venant prendre place aux côtés d'Holga afin d'observer la nouvelle Narcissa qu'ils avaient à présent sous les yeux.

« C'est parfait. Personne ne vous reconnaîtra à moins de vous observer à la loupe. » s'exclama Holga ravie de la nouvelle apparence de son interlocutrice.

« Je crois qu'il ne reste plus que les vêtement pour faire de Narcissa une véritable moldue du moins en apparence. Et comme c'est plus ton rayon que le mien, je vais te laisser t'en occuper. » sourit Albus.

« Voyons voir, hum je dirais qu'une taille 36 serait parfaite. Quelque chose de classique tout en restant dans l'air du temps. Cela me semble parfait. Je sais exactement ce qu'il vous faut. Je vais vous prêter des vêtements moldus m'appartenant qui vous iront à la perfection. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser quelques instants. »

« Naturellement, je vous en prie. »

Holga sortit des appartements. Personne dans les couloirs du château pourtant bien fréquentés en cette heure avancée de l'après-midi ne la vit passer. Et pour cause, il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques secondes pour couvrir la distance qui la séparait de ses propres appartements.

En étudiant le contenu de son armoire, Holga dénicha les vêtements idéaux pour Narcissa. Elle en profita également pour se changer et enfiler des vêtements passe partout moldus. Un jean à la mode dans les tons bleu foncés, accompagné d'un élégant chemisier rose, sous une veste de cuir souple tombant à mi-cuisse noir. Ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur naturelle à savoir châtain. Il en fut de même pour ses yeux qui reprirent leur teinte originelle à savoir un chocolat très chaleureux.

Les vêtements destinés à Mme Malfoy calés sous son bras, Holga effectua le chemin en sens inverse dans le même laps de temps qu'à l'aller. se faufilant habilement entre les élèves présents dans les couloirs, son passage ne se résuma qu'à un léger courant d'air venu de nulle part, qu'aucun élève aussi brillant furent-ils ne purent expliquer.

Son voyage prit fin lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant le tableau le Leyra, gardienne des appartements de Lady Malfoy. Cette dernière s'était délibérément installée dos à Holga, aiguisant inlassablement ses poignards, laissant la chasseuse patienter dans le couloir, la laissant aussi s'énerver. Ce petit manège durant quelques longues secondes, durant lesquelles Holga sentait sa patienter s'envoler au rythme du passage des lames de poignards sur la pierre servant à les affûter.

« Bon tu l'ouvres ce foutu passage bordel de merde » finit-elle par déclarer exaspérée par temps de mauvaise volonté.

Le tableau sembla alors seulement s'apercevoir de la présence de la chasseuse, un petit sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

« Veuillez m'excuser très chère. Je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez revenue. J'espère au moins que vous n'avez pas eu à patienter trop longtemps »

« C'est ça fout toi bien de moi sale maudite guerrière. Bon tu te décides à l'ouvrir ce passage. Contrairement à toi, il se trouve qu'il y en a qui n'ont pas toute la journée. »

« Qu'insinue tu ? »

« Oh, simplement que moi je ne passe pas ma vie dans un tableau à aiguiser continuellement des poignards, qui nous le savons tous ne te serons d'aucune utilité. Tu perds ton temps _**chérie**_. »

« Sais-tu seulement à qui tu t'adresse, insignifiante chasseuse. **JE SUIS LEYRA DITE LA « SANGLANTE ». ON ME CRAINT. PERSONNE JE DIS BIEN PERSONNE N'OSE ME PROVOQUER DE LA SORTE. ENCORE MOINS UNE VULGAIRE CHASSEUSE TELLE QUE TOI !** » s'époumona le tableau.

« **EN ATTENDANT LA VULGAIRE CHASSEUSE COMME TU TE PLAIS A L'APPELER N'EST PAS CONFINEE POUR LE RESTANT DE SES JOURS DANS UN TABLEAU. ET SACHE QUE JE SAIS PARFAITEMENT ****À**** QUI JE M'ADRESSE. TU AS D'AILLEURS UNE SACREE CHANCE D'****ÊTRE**** COINCEE DANS CE TABLEAU. SANS CELA JE ME SERAIS PERSONNELLEMENT OCCUPEE DE ****RÉGLER**** TON CAS.** » hurla à son tour Holga, le regard assassin.

Leur sympathique petit échange avait du s'entendre depuis l'intérieur des appartements occupés par Mrs Malfoy car au moment ou Leyra s'apprêtait à répliquer, profondément vexée par les paroles de la chasseuse pourtant plus vraies que vraies, le passage s'ouvrit, laissant ainsi apparaître Dumbledore et les Malfoy. Si ces deux derniers lui jetèrent des coups d'œils interrogatifs, le directeur en revanche semblait une fois de plus très amusé par la situation.

« Je constate que tu t'es encore accrochée avec notre amie Leyra »

« Terminons de régler au plus vite l'affaire qui nous occupe, autrement à sa prochaine insulte je ne répondrais plus de moi et Merlin seul sait ce que je serais capable de lui faire. » marmonna Holga encore très irritée.

Holga pénétra de nouveaux dans les appartements de Narcissa à la suite de Albus, non sans avoir pu s'empêcher de marmonner quelques vilaines menaces à l'intention du tableau, qui elle le savait pertinemment les avaient parfaitement entendues.

« Tenez Narcissa. Voici quelques vêtements moldus pour nous permettre de rejoindre sans encombre votre nouvelle demeure »

« Je constate que vous-même vous êtes également changée. Dois-je donc comprendre que vous souhaitez partir le plus rapidement possible ? »

« C'est tout à fait cela. Plus vite nous vous saurons en sécurité, plus vite nous cesserons de nous inquiéter pour votre sécurité. »

« Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser quelques instants, le temps de me changer. »

« Je vous en prie, allez-y. Je vais profiter de votre courte absence pour parler avec toi, Drago. »

« Oui, qu'y a-t-il professeur ? » demanda timidement le jeune homme.

« Avant toute chose, il faut que tu sache que tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire quant à l'endroit ou je m'apprête à conduite ta mère. On ne pouvait pas trouver mieux, mis à part Poudlard bien évidemment. Comme je l'ai précédemment dit, personne à quelques exceptions prêts ne connais l'existence de cet endroit. En ce qui concerne les exceptions que j'ai mentionné, ceux qui en ont eu vent à savoir Albus, Remus, et Will, ils n'en connaissent pas l'exacte localisation, sauf pour Will qui m'a aidé à le choisir. » sourit-elle.

« Je crois que si mère vous accorde sa confiance sans poser plus de question, je peux faire de même. Bien évidemment puisqu'il s'agit de ma mère, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver un léger sentiment d'impuissance ne pouvant la protéger moi-même. »

« Ce qui m'amène à un second point que je voulais aborder avec toi. »

« Qu'est-ce donc ? »

« Je souhaiterais que tu fasses discrètement parvenir une information à trois de tes camarades de Serpentard. »

« Je vous écoute professeur »

« Vous-même, Mr Zabini, Mr Leidger et Miss Lorat êtes tous les quatre convoqués demain soir à 20h dans la salle de duel pour un supplément de cours particuliers. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment. Vous saurez tout ce qu'il y a à savoir demain soir. »

Drago coula en sa direction un regard légèrement étonné, une petite idée faisant lentement son cheminement dans sa tête.

« Très bien, je peux quand même vous poser une question ? »

« Allez-y Mr Malfoy. »

« Je pense savoir pourquoi vous souhaitez me voir demain soir. Je pense que cela doit avoir un rapport avec le fait que je refuse de suivre les traces de mon père et devenir l'un des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pense par ailleurs que Blaise soit dans le même cas que moi. Cependant j'avoue ne pas comprendre pour Ledger et Lorat. Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à croire qu'ils puissent être dans le même cas que nous, si c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agisse. »

« Votre réflexion est très intéressante Mr Malfoy. Vous pourriez être extrêmement étonné par des choses que je sais sur vous. Des choses auxquelles vous ne pensez pas encore, des choses auxquelles vous n'osez pas encore penser, et qui pourtant pourraient grandement vous aider. Toujours est-il que vous aurez les réponses à vos questions demain soir en venant au rendez-vous, accompagné de vos trois camarades. »

« Bien professeur, nous viendrons. »

Narcissa qui était revenue depuis quelques instants eut un sourire attendrit envers son fils. Elle se rendait bien compte à quel point son fils avait mûrit, réfléchissant par lui-même, se faisant ses propres opinions, ne répondant plus avec mépris à ses professeurs.

Pour montrer sa présence, elle s'avança plus dans pièce, faisant inévitablement converger les têtes des occupants dans sa direction. Et pour cause, les vêtements généreusement apportés par Holga étaient tous sans exception moldus, ce qui la changeait grandement de ses habits sorciers. Elle portait à présent un jean à la mode dans le monde moldu d'une couleur bleue, ainsi qu'un chemisier en soie vert d'eau qui mettait son teint clair en valeur. Par-dessus elle portait une veste trois quart en velours côtelé noir. Elle avait glissé sa baguette sans la poche arrière de son jean sous sa veste.

« Les enfants, ils est à présent temps de partir. » les informa Dumbledore.

« Par quel moyen allez-vous vous y rendre ? » interrogea encore Drago

« On allons utiliser un portoloin qui nous mènera directement à l'appartement dans une pièce aménagée. Je m'arrangerais pour que vous puissiez vous voir tous les deux. »

Les deux intéressées acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête avant de se serrer longuement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle ne semblait pas encline à le relâcher, la séparation se sentant de plus en plus inévitable. Même le fait de savoir qu'elle le reverrait bientôt ne semblait rien y faire. Il s'agissait de son fils…son seul fils…Malgré les apparences, elle l'aimait plus que tout. Cet au revoir lui faisait plus l'effet d'un adieu qu'autre chose. Elle avait beau essayer de se rassurer, se dire qu'ils se reverraient prochainement, qu'ils passeraient du temps ensemble, rien n'y faisait. Son cœur se serrait plus que de raison de devoir partir sans lui.

Drago non plus ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher de l'étreinte maternelle. Il ressentait facilement son angoisse. Elle qui souhaitait tout le temps savoir ou il était, entouré de gens susceptibles de le protéger. Il sentait que c'était une épreuve pour elle de partir dans un lieu ou elle serait en sécurité tout en le laissant seul à Poudlard, sans personne avec qui parlait si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, car elle ne serait pas là le soir pour répondre à ses longues lettres pleines de questions et de sentiments à demi avoués. Il mit donc tout son amour dans cette étreinte, dans cet au revoir qui lui laissait un désagréable sentiment d'adieu. Il tenta de la rassura du mieux qu'il le pouvait, même s'il n'en menait pas large, mais il tenta de ne pas le lui montrer. Il finit par lui murmurer à l'oreille des mots que seule une mère pouvait entendre dans un cas tel que celui-ci.

Que seule une mère pouvait entendre ? …non, à côté de Dumbledore, Holga sourit au fur et à mesure que les paroles du jeune homme prononcées à l'oreille de sa mère lui parvenaient bien plus clairement qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Son sourire s'attendrit progressivement, devenant presque maternelle, alors qu'intérieurement elle se promettait de veiller sur Drago à la place de Narcissa.

Ce fut Narcissa elle-même qui mit fin à l'étreinte de son fils, en se dégageant doucement de ses bras. Elle avait les yeux brillants. On pouvait voir qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour retenir les larmes, qui à tout moment menaçaient de s'échapper de la barrière que formaient ses paupières.

« Nous pouvons partir. Je suis prête » leur dit-elle d'une voix étouffée

Albus et Holga qui s'étaient volontairement reculés pour leur laisser quelques instant d'intimité se rapprochèrent de nouveau. Holga sortit alors de la poche de sa veste une simple clef d'appartement moldue en métal gris. Elle la tenait à l'une des extrémités, celle en forme de dents, tendant l'autre côté soit le bout le plus arrondi à Narcissa.

« Prenez soin de vous mère » lui dit Drago

« Toi aussi mon chéri. Je t'aime. Au revoir Drago. »

« Au revoir mère »

« C'est le moment Narcissa, le portoloin va se déclencher. »

« Au revoir Albus, et merci encore pour l'aide que vous m'avez apporté. »

« Ne me remerciez pas pour le moment. Vous n'aurez qu'à le faire lorsque tout sera terminé. Au revoir Narcissa »

À son tour la mère de Drago prit l'autre extrémité de la clef entre ses doigts, que lui tendait Holga. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, le portoloin s'activa. Les deux femmes eurent la désagréable sensation qu'un crochet les avait sournoisement attrapées par le nombril, en les tirant irrésistiblement en avant. Leurs pieds avaient quitté la terre ferme. Elles semblaient filer droit devant elle, dans un tourbillon de couleur et dans un sifflement comparable à celui du vent. Soudain leurs pieds retouchèrent le sol, le tourbillon s'estompa au profit d'une étrange salle entièrement blanche.

« Ce que je peux détester ce moyen de transport. Rien ne vaut le transplanage ! »

Puis étonnée de n'obtenir aucune réponse de la part de son invitée, Holga tourna la tête pour trouver celle-ci en pleine contemplation de la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

Il s'agissait d'une pièce de taille moyenne aux murs entièrement blancs, et vierges de toute décoration. Il n'y avait pas non plus de fenêtre. Dans un coin de la pièce, un parchemin flottait à environ un mètre du sol, un plume flottant à côté. À ce moment précis, la plume comme soudainement pourvue de vie s'activa d'elle-même. Elle se mit à inscrire quelque chose sur le parchemin.

Intriguée, Narcissa s'approcha du parchemin de façon à pouvoir déchiffrer ce qui s'y inscrivait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque qu'elle put lire : _Dimanche 2 octobre, 16 h 43 min 37 secondes, arrivées en provenance de Poudlard de Holga Garreng chasseuse de vampires accompagnée par Narcissa Malfoy._

Une fois l'information inscrite, le parchemin s'enroula autour de la plume qui semblait à présent dépourvu de toute vie. Cependant le plus intrigant pour Narcissa fut sans nul doute l'espèce de boite carrée lumineuse posée sur une table. Dans ladite boîte les mêmes informations que celles inscrites quelques instants plus tôt sur le parchemin apparurent soudainement.

« Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? » demanda alors Narcissa se tournant à demi vers Holga.

« Un ordinateur »

« C'est étrange » continua Narcissa malgré elle fascinée.

« Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange ? »

« Je sais bien qu'il s'agisse d'un objet moldu, pourtant l'inscription s'y est faites mystérieusement, presque magiquement. »

« Vous n'avez pas tort. C'est bien un objet moldu que j'ai soumis à divers sortilèges pour le détourner de sa fonction principale. De ce fait, lorsqu'une personne arrive par cette pièce, l'ordinateur et le parchemin, le détectent simultanément. Ils en prennent aussitôt note comme vous venez de le constater. »

« Voilà un procéder très astucieux. Mais n'avez pas peur qu'une personne mal intentionnée ou ne voulant pas que l'on sache sa présence en ces lieux ne les modifie ? »

« C'est impossible. On peut les approcher mais on ne peut les toucher. Il n'y a que moi qui le puisse. Et peut importe l'endroit où je me trouve, je peux à tout moment en consulter le contenu. »

Sur ces paroles, Holga invita Narcissa à la suivre, en se dirigeant vers l'unique porte de la pièce. En attendant que son invité ne la rejoigne, elle en profita pour tendre l'oreille, cherchant à capter un bruit particulier. Ce qu'elle perçut dans les profondeurs de l'appartement, notamment une lente et régulière respiration accompagnée par des bruits étouffés de voix en sourdine, provenant de la télévision.

Narcissa sur ses talons, elles sortirent enfin de la pièce, se retrouvant dans un très long couloir aux murs beiges qu'elles longèrent. De nombreuses décorations en tout genre semblaient y trouver leur place. Tout comme les tableaux moldus qui côtoyaient d'autres tableaux sorciers, sans que cela ne soit choquant.

Elles parvinrent finalement devant une grande double porte de verre brunis un peut comme s'il s'agissait de vitraux. Ce qui semblait parfaitement adapté à l'endroit. Une certaine richesse sans que cela ne soit trop ostentatoire. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, presque majestueusement sur un somptueux salon d'une taille quasiment aussi grande que celle du manoir Malfoy.

D'emblée, Narcissa fut saisie par l'harmonie que dégageait le lieu. Tout comme dans le couloir, les couleurs, le choix de la décoration, le mariage merveilleux entre le style moldu et le style sorcier rendait cet endroit chaleureux et unique en son genre. Les photographies moldues cohabitaient sereinement aux côtés d'autres photographies sorcières. L'horloge de localisation semblait avoir trouvée sa place au-dessus d'une nouvelle boite noire très mystérieuse aux yeux de Narcissa, alors que des personnages des tableaux moldus semblaient écouter avec délice et sérénité la douce mélodie qui s'élevait du piano sorcier qui se trouvait juste en dessous.

Pendant que son invité détaillait méticuleusement son intérieur, Holga décida de faire savoir leur présence au gardien des lieux comme elle se plaisait souvent à se surnommer.

« Eh oh mon grand, on est rentré, viens nous rejoindre, nous sommes dans le salon ! » cria Holga ce qui provoqua le soudain étonnement de Narcissa.

En effet, cette dernière avait brusquement interrompu son émerveillement pour la décoration de son hôte en l'entendant crier à quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait pas son retour en ces lieux. À aucun moment Holga ne lui avait précisé qu'elle ne vivait pas seule, aussi se demandait-elle qui pouvait bien être cette mystérieuse personne.

En observant plus attentivement la chasseuse, elle put voir un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, sourire qu'elle qualifia de contentement, puis de satisfaction alors qu'elle semblait en même temps chercher un son bien précis.

En tendant à son tour l'oreille, elle cru entendre dans le couloir des bruits de pas ou plutôt de course mais étouffée par la distance. Comme si un animal courait dans leur direction. En même temps le caractère étouffé des pas ne lui permettait pas d'être bien précise sur qu'elle entendait.

De son côté elle Holga entendit clairement les bruits de pas ou plutôt de cavalcade comme elle les qualifié souvent. Dès l'instant ou elle avait crié à son intention, elle savait que le message avait parfaitement reçu. Et même s'il se trouvait dans la dernière chambre de l'appartement, celle qu'il avait choisi en arrivant ici, elle avait entendu du bruit dans sa chambre signe qu'il venait de se relever. Quelques minuscules secondes plus tard, elle comprenait qu'il était sous sa forme animal, et ce pour deux raisons. La première, à cause de l'odeur particulière qui émanait de son poil, la seconde à cause de ses pattes molles dont le tapis su couloir en étouffait les sons.

Holga capta également le regard que lui lançait Narcissa, qui apparemment était légèrement pour ne pas dire complètement dépassée par les événements. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire en pensant à la réaction de ses deux invités lorsqu'ils se découvriront ou redécouvriront.

La course de l'animal se faisant de plus en plus précise aux oreilles de Holga, cela signifiait qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mètres avant de faire son entrée dans le salon. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu qui se passa.

Moins de quinze secondes plus tard, un gros chien noir déboulait à vive allure dans le salon, non avoir d'abord très légèrement embrassé le mur du couloir et cela à cause de l'angle qu'il avait prit très serré. Mais que cela ne tienne, passées les portes du salon, heureusement encore grande ouverte, il se jeta ni plus ni moins sur Holga qui failli mine de rien tomber à la renverse sous le poids du chien cumulé à la violence feinte de la collision. Mais étant habituée à cette étreinte canine, ses facultés avaient fait tout le travail, l'empêchant de se retrouver au sol sous 90 kg de muscle. Du coup comme elle ne tomba pas en arrière, elle entoura le chien de bras, lui donnant d'affectives caresses sur la tête, alors que ce dernier les pattes négligemment posées sur les épaules de la chasseuse, lui râpait à présent la joue au moyen de sa langue.

Trop occupés à se faire mutuellement la fête, heureux de se retrouver après une si longue absence, aucun des deux ne faisaient attention au regard de Narcissa qui ne semblait pas pouvoir se détacher du chien. Comme hypnotisée, elle regardait sans voir, alors que des souvenirs remontaient avec force du plus profond de sa mémoire. Des souvenirs qu'elle pensait à jamais oubliés. Souvenirs heureux pour certains, mais également souvenirs malheureux pour d'autres, c'est-à-dire pour la grande majorité.

'Ce chien' ne cessait-elle de penser. Il ressemblait tellement à l'un des rares épisodes heureux de sa jeunesse. Ce dernier épisode remontait à vingt ans. Et maintenant, plus jamais elle ne serait heureuse comme à cette époque-là. Elle savait que plus jamais elle ne le reverrait. Il était mort au cours de l'année 1995, lors de l'attaque du ministère de la magie. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire toutes ces choses qu'elle avait toujours voulu lui dire. Qu'elle l'aimait comme une cousine aime son cousin, qu'elle l'avait toujours su innocent malgré tout ce que le monde pensait de sa culpabilité. Son cœur lui avait toujours hurlé qu'il était innocent, et elle avait toujours cru son cœur en secret. Lui dire aussi qu'elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir été faible pendant toutes ses années au point de ne jamais lui avoir apporté son soutient, ce qui elle en prenait conscience l'aurait certainement beaucoup aidé. Toute cette mélancolie, ces regrets, ces tristes souvenirs lui arrachèrent un léger gémissement de douleur, de culpabilité.

Si elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, ce ne fut pas le cas des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Holga et le chien, dont les têtes se tournèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation vers Narcissa. Bien que son regard demeurait posé sur le chien, elle ne le voyait pas, tout à ses souvenirs.

Holga qui comprenait ce que traversait en ce moment, n'en dit rien au chien qui la regardait, l'air interrogateur, attitude absolument pas naturelle pour un simple chien.

Un très léger sourire teinté de tristesse étira ses lèvres. En réponse, le chien pencha la tête de côté, semblant vouloir demander '_Que se passe-t-il ?'_ seulement Holga ne lui répondit rien, si ce n'est un signe négatif de la tête.

Réponse qui sensiblement ne plut pas au chien qui aboya bravement en gage de mécontentement. L'aboiement du chien eut au moins le mérite de faire sortir Narcissa de sa torpeur. Elle cligna des yeux, se rappelant l'endroit où elle se trouvait présentement. Pourtant la vue du chien qui continuait à l'observer suspicieusement ne l'aida pas vraiment à se concentrer.

Holga s'approcha d'elle, posa une main bienveillante et rassurante sur son épaule. Par ce simple geste, elle lui signifiait qu'elle bénéficiait de tout son soutient. Alors seulement elle lui demanda :

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Je vous trouve très pâle. »

« Rien qu'un petit moment d'égarement. Rien de bien inquiétant rassurez-vous. »

« Si vous le dites. »

Puis elle reporta son regard sur le chien, qui resté à sa place dévisageait la visiteuse d'un air méfiant. La situation amusa grandement Holga qui n'en laissa cependant rien paraître. Elle pensa simplement qu'il était grand temps de mettre une fois pour toute un terme à cette séparation qui n'avait que trop durée pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

« Alors Patmol, on ne dit plus bonjour aux invités ? » s'amusa-t-elle tout en guettant discrètement leur réaction.

Narcissa étouffa un nouveau cri de surprise à l'annonce du nom du chien.

« Pa…Patmol comme le Patmol de … enfin vous savez ? ! »

« Pas vraiment. Je dirais plutôt Patmol comme le seul et unique Patmol qui existe en Angleterre. »

« Par Merlin c'est impossible enfin… serai-ce seulement possible que…» balbutia la jeune femme avant que l'ampleur des paroles précédemment dite ne prennent corps dans sa tête.

« Je sais que de très nombreuses choses se sont passées. Vous n'étiez pas la seule à ne pas être au courant. En réalité très peu de gens ne le savent. On peut dire que désormais vous êtes privilégiée. »

« Oh par Merlin… Je ne peux y croire…Sirius ? » appela-t-elle le regard planté dans celui du chien, qui bien que très perplexe ne cherchait nullement à fuir son regard.

Il y avait à présent dans le regard de cette inconnue un petit quelque chose qui lui semblait familier, mais dont il ne parvenait à en identifier la source.

« C'est bon Patmol, tu peux reprendre apparence humaine. Elle sait qui tu es. Elle te connaît plus que bien. Elle ne dira rien car elle trop pour te perdre de nouveau Siri » sourit tendrement Holga.

À la seconde suivante, le chien se métamorphosait sous leurs yeux en un homme de grande taille. Il mesurait un bon mètre quatre-vingts, les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu pur et profond. Rasé de près, les cheveux ni trop long ni trop court, il respirait la joie de vivre. Il était vêtu de façon simple et moldue : un jean noir et une chemise noire à demie boutonnée.

« Holga, si tu me disais qui est ton invité. Et par la même occasion que sous-entend tu par _'Elle sait qui tu es. Elle te connaît plus que bien. Elle ne dira rien car elle trop pour te perdre de nouveau' _car bien qu'elle soit très charmante, je suis désolé de t'apprendre que je ne sais pas qui est ton invitée. »

« Désolé vieux mais ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre. »

Comprenant que c'était désormais à elle de lui faire savoir qui elle était, Narcissa s'avança de quelques pas, puis prenant la main de Sirius dans la sienne, le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Sirius…Oh par Merlin tu es vivant…Sirius ne me reconnais-tu donc pas ? »

« J'ai vraiment beau chercher, votre visage m'est totalement inconnu. Peut-être que si vous me disiez votre nom, cela m'aiderait. » s'excusa presque Sirius vraiment troublé.

A cet instant Narcissa se traita mentalement d'idiote. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'entre temps on lui avait modifié son apparence physique. Alors forcément qu'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'elle.

« Sirius c'est moi…ta cousine… Narcissa ! »

« Merlin, Cissa ? ! C'est vraiment toi ? Je ne te reconnais pas. »

« Euh Sirius c'est normal que tu ne puisses pas la reconnaître. Nous avons volontairement modifié son apparence physique afin de lui garantir une plus grande protection. C'est vrai, qui croirait que cette femme devant toi puisse être Narcissa Malfoy ? »

« Narcissa Black, je préfère. Oh Cissa… alors c'est vraiment toi. Laisse moi te prendre dans mes bras ma petite Cissa »

C'est tout naturellement que cette dernière se jeta dans les bras aujourd'hui encore protecteur de son cousin, sous le regard bienveillant et triste de Holga.

Les deux cousins restèrent longtemps enlacés, sans prononcer la moindre parole. Juste à apprécier la présence de l'autre.

Finalement au bout de quelques longues minutes, Narcissa se détacha des bras de Sirius, le détaillant attentivement, comme pour graver cette image au plus profond de sa mémoire pour ne plus jamais l'oublier.

C'est alors que tout s'accéléra sans que personne n'ait pu le voir venir. La main de Narcissa se leva au-dessus de sa tête, fendit les airs provoquant un léger sifflement dans les airs pour venir s'abattre avec force sur la joue de Sirius.

Tous les trois en restèrent éberlués, bien que Sirius sut au fond de lui-même qu'il l'avait certainement méritée.

« Quinze ans sans la moindre nouvelle de TOI ! » s'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. « Je t'ai cru mort après l'attaque du ministère. Si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulue, comme je t'en ai voulu, comme je leur en ai voulu à tous. Ne me refais plus jamais une chose pareille Sirius. Promets-le-moi. On était fort ensemble, mais pendant toutes ces années sans toi à mes côtés pour me soutenir, j'étais si faible…promets-moi Sirius que plus jamais tu ne me laisseras seule… » pleura-t-elle.

« Shsss Cissa. C'est fini maintenant. Je suis là, tu ne seras plus jamais seule » lui assura-t-il en la serra dans ses bras.

Il la réconfortait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, alors qu'elle continuait à débiter des paroles plus ou moins compréhensibles.

« Sirius » appela doucement Holga «je vais vous laisser tous les deux pour le moment. Vous devez avoir tellement de choses à vous dire. Prenez votre temps. Tu peux tout lui raconter si ça peut vous aider, mais fais-le doucement pour ne pas la secouer plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je serais dans mon bureau. »

Sirius acquiesça d'un geste de la tête avant de reporter son attention sur sa cousine. Il passa autour des épaules puis la conduisit doucement vers le canapé où il la fit asseoir avant de prendre place à ses côtés, et de la reprendre dans ses bras.

Holga quant à elle tourna les talons après s'être assurée qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle. Elle longea alors le couloir en sens inverse jusqu'à la sixième porte sur sa gauche. La porte différente des autres était en bois noir ; des ciselures d'or en parcouraient la surface.

Elle actionna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sans la moindre difficulté. Il s'agissait d'une pièce de grande taille. A côté de la porte se tenait une imposante bibliothèque dans laquelle on retrouvait la cohabitation du monde sorcier et du monde moldu. Sur le mur d'à côté, trônait majestueusement une immense cheminée de granit à laquelle faisaient face trois fauteuils en chintz marron qui formaient un arc de cercle. À leurs pieds, reposait un tapis persan aux couleurs douces et apaisantes. De part et d'autres de la cheminée on retrouvait deux grands tapis représentant pour l'un un lion rouge sur fond or fièrement dressé sur ses pattes arrières la gueule grande ouverte, alors que l'autre représentait un serpent vert sur fond argent, étendu sur toute la longueur de son corps.

Au fond de la pièce, la grande baie vitrée donnait sur un jardin public. Et juste devant la baie, en maître des lieux se trouvait un immense bureau tout en verre, dominant toute la pièce par sa simple présence. Rectangulaire d'un côté, mais formant un angle de l'autre côté. C'est d'ailleurs sur cette partie en angle que se tenait sagement un écran d'ordinateur dernière génération, décoré de nombreux post-it, à côté d'un écran de télévision pour le moment éteint. Sur la partie centrale du bureau, parchemins, feuilles de papiers, plumes, encriers, stylos bille, marqueurs se côtoyaient.

Enfin sur le dernier mur de la pièce, soit du côté gauche du bureau se trouvait une petite porte fermée à clé encadrée d'un côté par un bar et de l'autre par un dispositif de communication moldue à savoir un télécopieur, un fax, un scanner une imprimante et une petite télévision dont l'un des fils courait le long du mur jusqu'au plafond avant de disparaître dans la pièce voisine toujours fermée à clé par un tout petit trou dans le mur.

Enfin quelques tableaux agrémentaient la décoration.

Holga traversa la pièce et prit place dans le fauteuil du bureau. Une fois confortablement installée, les pieds négligemment posée sur le bureau, elle laissa ses pensées la submerger. Machinalement, elle porta la main au tiroir central du côté droit duquel elle en extirpa une photographie sorcière représentant un jeune homme d'environ 17ans, enlaçant une jeune fille un peu plus jeune que lui. Ils semblaient tellement heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si rien ne pouvait leur arriver. De temps à autre, le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules déposait de tendres baisers sur la joue de sa compagne.

« Dans la vie comme dans la mort je t'aimerais. Dans l'attente comme dans l'oublie je te chercherais. Si la vie nous rassemble je t'aimerais. Si la vie nous sépare, je t'attendrais. Si la mort nous sépare, je te rejoindrais. À jamais je t'aimerais mon amour de Serpentard. » lut-elle à l'arrière de la photographie.

Une unique larme s'échappa de ses yeux, roula le long de sa joue et termina sa course sur la photo.

Elle resta là plus d'une heure à contempler la photographie sans réellement la voir. Ses pensées vagabondant, pour finalement se fixer sur Severus Rogue. Cet homme l'intriguait, mais en même temps lui rappelait une chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Quelque chose dans son attitude, dans sa façon d'être, de parler, de la rabaisser et d'agir, lui laissait systématiquement une vague impression de déjà-vu. Surtout la façon dont il l'avait affrontée lors de leur duel à l'épée. Elle avait été capable de prévoir ses coups et de les anticiper et elle savait qu'il en avait été de même pour lui. Cela l'avait profondément déstabilisé, elle qui d'ordinaire ne se laissait déstabiliser par rien. Son jeu lui avait semblé familier quasiment identique au sien. Et puis il y avait cette mélancolie, cette profonde tristesse pourtant bien cachée qu'elle avait captée avec force chez lui. Comme une profonde blessure que le temps ne parvenait pas à panser.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne heure plus tard, qu'elle mit fin à ses pensées. Elle devait se reprendre. Ça n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Elle ne devait sous aucun prétexte laisser sa faiblesse prendre le dessus. Elle ne devait faire preuve d'aucune faille pour ne pas laisser à son adversaire la possibilité de l'atteindre. Elle se devait d'être forte, dure comme un roc. Infaillible, invincible.

C'est pourquoi elle rangea vivement la photo, alluma son ordinateur, consultât son courrier électronique. Elle étudia à la fois ses dossiers moldus concernant l'organisation mondiale du don du sang, ainsi que les grands orphelinats qu'elle avait crée dans le monde entier. Elle surveilla ses actions en bourse. Quand tout fut fait, elle rangea les dossiers et sortit deux gros classeurs rouges.

Sur l'un était inscrit : **Holga Garreng chasseuse de créatures de la nuit. **Projet : _**union des vampires et des loups-garous.**_ Dossier qu'elle étudia longuement, ajoutant ici et là quelques nouvelles informations qui lui étaient parvenues par le système moldu d'Amérique du Sud, et par quelques coups de téléphones passés à droite et à gauche. La aussi quand ce fut fait, elle le rangeait.

Il ne lui restait à présent que le second dossier rouge. Seules les lettes **Q : ****PP** avaient étaient inscrite à l'encre verte. Son regard se durcit instantanément alors qu'elle se décida à l'ouvrir. le dossier contenait de nombreuses notes pour la plupart rédigées à la main, des rapports qui semblaient très complets, des photos moldus de lieux divers, tous différents les uns des autres, et enfin la photo d'un homme assez jeune, très peu sûr de lui. L'homme de la photo malgré son sourire des plus sincères répugna une nouvelle fois Holga.

« Oh tu peux te cacher autant que tu voudras. Quelque soit l'endroit je te retrouverais, même si pour cela je doive parcourir la planète entière. J'ai décidé de te retrouvé alors sache que tu ne m'échapperas pas. On n'échappe pas si facilement à Holga Garreng. »

Un mauvais rictus étira ses lèvres fines. Elle parcourut rapidement le dossier pour y dénicher les dernières informations en date. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, à savoir tous les endroits où il avait été aperçu. Elle constata alors qu'il s'agissait essentiellement de grands bois, mais aussi de forêts plus ou moins connues.

Elle fit alors magiquement apparaître le planisphère transparent au-dessus de son bureau lorsque la porte principale s'ouvrit sur un Sirius particulièrement heureux. Néanmoins sa mine s'assombrit au vu du planisphère, avant de croiser le regard plus que déterminé de son amie. Il traversa la pièce d'un pas rapide, s'asseyant à même le bureau entre elle et le planisphère.

« Je t'avais pourtant déjà dit de laisser tomber Mione. Je ne veux pas que tu te focalises exclusivement là-dessus comme tu le fais. Ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. »

« Qu'as-tu fais de Narcissa ? » se déroba-t-elle.

« Dans la chambre bleue pastel c'est celle qu'elle a choisie. Je l'ai laissé le temps qu'elle prenne ses marques. Mais ne détourne pas la conversation jeune fille. »

« Je le sais Sirius. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que justice doit être faite. Je ne peux concevoir que tu doives payer pour le crime qu'un autre ait commis. C'est inadmissible, et si la justice ne veut rien entendre, elle sera bientôt forcée de m'écouter. Je ne lui en laisserais pas le choix. Tout ce que tu pourras me dire ne m'empêchera en rien de le traquer jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve. »

Sirius poussa un soupir mi-exaspéré, mi-admiratif envers son acharnement pour l'aider.

« D'accord, dis-moi ce que tu espère trouver sur ce planisphère. »

« Je viens de me rendre compte que les endroits où il a été aperçu au cours des derniers mois sont essentiellement de grandes forêts ou de grands bois. Il a toujours trouvé le moyen de nous fausser compagnie parce qu'il avait un avantage sur nous, ce qui l'a rendu malin pour une fois. »

« Quel avantage ? »

« Il connaît sa prochaine destination. Il a donc eu le temps de l'étudier et trouver à chaque fois le moyen de s'enfuir si sa tourné mal. Il a donc pu étudier toutes les zones de transplanages des ses forêts. Ce que nous nous ne connaissons pas donc que nous ne pouvons étudier. Ce qu'il nous faut découvrir c'est sa prochaine destination. Lorsque ça sera fait, je pourrais alors y poster des éclaireurs qui me préviendront dès qu'il y apparaîtra. »

« D'accord, je vois où tu veux en venir. Alors dis-moi ce que tu penses de la forêt des pays scandinaves ? » tenta Sirius en étudiant attentivement la zone.

« Non ce sont des sapins, et puis il y fait mortellement froid. » réfuta-t-elle

Tous deux plongèrent dans un silence prolongé, étudiant tour à tour le planisphère devant eux ainsi que les lieux où il avait déjà été aperçu, tentant de faire des regroupements.

Soudainement et dans une action commune ils relevèrent la tête

« La forêt d'Europe centrale » s'écria Hermione.

« La Transylvanie » s'exclama Sirius

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent mutuellement, à présent certain de l'avoir retrouvé.

« On le tient Patmol ! »

« On le tient Hermione ! »

Hermione s'attela aussitôt à prévenir par la pensée le Quartier Général pour que dix vampires se rendent immédiatement sur place. Elle nota ses dernières découvertes dans le dossier qu'elle rangea ensuite avec les autres. Elle éteignit ensuite l'ordinateur pendant que Sirius retournait auprès de sa cousine.

Lorsque tout fut rangé, elle fit pivoter son fauteuil le regard au-delà de la baie vitrée.

« Je te tiens, tu ne m'échapperas pas. Ce n'est plus qu'une petite question de temps à présent. La partie de cache-cache est terminée sale traître. Et c'est encore moi qui ai gagné » s'exclama-t-elle un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

**À suivre...**


End file.
